The Midnight Two: Fragments (V5)
by Sapphireloid
Summary: It's been proven to Karma Lee time and time again that there's something wrong with her team by the all too mysterious Voice. Though, when she meets a suspicious girl who persuades her to join her and help understand the Voice with her, she's thrown into a whole new world with a new perspective on those she once cared for. "They've been lying to me this whole time, haven't they?"
1. Chapter 1

_May 27th, The Destiny's Bounty, 4:30pm_

The days when I used to mop floors in a rickety old restaurant seem so distant now, despite it only being two years ago. Meeting Lilly, losing Luo, discovering my powers...it all seems like it happened thirty years ago. Even losing my mother feels like centuries ago, but that doesn't mean the pain doesn't still stab at me like a fresh wound. In fact, everything that feels distant feels new...if that makes sense at all. Maybe it's just because I'm 20 now, and feeling like an actual adult. It's something alright.

I was surprised by how fast my birthday, May 5th, came and went, though it wasn't forgettable. I was busy with everything that day, whether it be watching the _Kodomo no Hi_ festivities happen in the City below from the deck, listening to Cole tell the history of a holiday he celebrates on that day, _Cinco de Mayo_ , and everything about the area of Puebla in an old country named Mexico, or just anticipating the gifts and surprises I'd get. I wasn't disappointed at all with my birthday gifts (because I got a motorbike. Pretty sweet, right!?). The only thing that disappointed me was that I couldn't get a second piece of my birthday cake because Cass and Cole had taken the last of it. I'm not going to complain though, I _do_ know how to bake a cake for myself.

Since the defeat of Nadakhan, I've been able to make up with my father and managed to keep what's left of my sanity, despite the media stalking our every move. The Voice still talks to me and points out the most unsavory things about my teammates, but for the first time in my life I'm not ignoring it. I feel like it's trying to warn me of something. Even if it disguises itself as my mother's voice, I still feel like it could be trustworthy. There has to be a reason why it's there, right? It wouldn't be put there just to go "Hey, you look like that one weird anime ninja,", would it?

Though, despite all this, I still feel as though my days are perfectly normal now. The uncomfortableness of being within the celebrity spotlight has been an everyday thing now, though I'm extremely uncomfortable with those who try to leak our personal things on the internet. Why can't I just live securely? Why do I have to worry about my phone number being given to millions of this country's citizens? Just let me live in peace for god's sake!

But what am I saying? My life will always be some sort of chaotic mess. I mean, look at me now, someone's talking to me in my head, I'm scheduled to go on a double date with Ashley and Nya with Lloyd despite what I've done, and I'm sure something's going to go absolutely wrong within the next few weeks. There's never any rest for us, and I'm getting tired of it all! When will I get my vacation!? When can I just be calm!?

Now I sit here in my room, staring at my neutral expression in the mirror as I tie my hair into a neat bun, the gold pearl bracelet on my wrist tapping my head every now and then. I have thirty minutes until Lloyd and I are supposed to meet Ashley and Nya at some restaurant I don't know, and honestly I still feel like I'm not ready enough. Even if the deep pink eyeshadow that dusts my eyelids is finished, it doesn't feel ready enough. The glittering, gold hairpins I use to hold the bun in place don't feel snug enough. The pastel dress I sit in now doesn't feel tight enough, and just overall I don't feel ready. I actually think I look like a beautified trainwreck.

Either way, I don't understand why I'm fancying myself up like this. I'm not trying to impress anyone, even though the thought of impressing Lloyd is nice. We're just supposed to be friends, and I want to keep it that way until he's like, 19, or something. Though, I guess Ashley and Nya think I shouldn't, considering their excuse for asking us (They said Lilly didn't want to go out, which is BS because she knows that place serves ice cream and she sure as hell would be going if she knew.)

I think I'll call the way I look now "cancy" or "fasual". You know, a fusion of fancy and casual. I look plain enough to not look like a princess but I look fancy enough to get into a high-class restaurant. It's perfect enough to impress anyone, but I'd rather impress myself. I want to look good for me, because I'm cute as hell...most of the time. That's my opinion though. I'm not going to be like Kai and flaunt my personal opinion about myself though. Arrogance would be my downfall.

As I steadied the bun on my head, a gentle knock on the door broke the silence in my room. "Hey, it's me," I heard Lloyd on the other side, "We have about fifteen minutes, are you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec," I replied, slipping my small feet into a pair of black flats. There was no way I'm going to this in what Ruby calls "lady stilts". I've had about enough with heels. I'm afraid I would sprain my ankle if I went out in those now. I patted at my head absentmindedly, missing the silk, magenta bow that used to tie my hair into place. Someone better remind me to curse Nadafugly for eternity. I don't care how ripped and beat up it was, I loved it. It was a gift that was personal to me.

I quickly opened the door, meeting a slightly formally dressed Lloyd. He wasn't suit-n'-tie formal, but it was at least "cancy" to compliment my look. Though, his white-blond hair began to stray from where it was brushed, wisps of hair hanging over his face. His cheeks were as pink as my dress though, as his irises changed colors between blinks.

"A-Are you ready to go?" he asked, stuttering. I smiled, nodding.

"As long as you're ready. I just can't wait to see the breadsticks," I replied, walking out of my room. Lloyd nodded, chuckling.

"Wasn't it last time that you shoved a whole bunch of breadsticks into your shirt and tried to run out?" he asked. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I just thought if I shoved them in my shirt they wouldn't question it," I admitted, recalling it all. I remember having to pull breadsticks out of both my shirt and bra. To say the least, it was one of the most awkward and embarrassing moments of my life. It's even worse than that time I was caught singing a cartoon theme in the locker rooms at school in 6th grade. I really hope all my teammates on the track team have forgotten my weirdness. I wonder what they think of me now actually. Surely they must see me on the TV sometimes. Are they proud, jealous, or disappointed?

"Do you wanna take our dragons...or your motorbike?" Lloyd asked me as we walked outside, ignoring a mocking whistle from Hunter, who had passed us earlier. I wouldn't dare take my bike in a dress.

"I'd burn my legs if I took my motorbike. Let's just take our dragons," I answered him, summoning my dragon instantly. Though, what perplexed me is that when my dragon appeared, it's eyes were a smoky black instead of a mix of magenta and lavender. I stared at it for a moment before shaking my head and mounting the dragon, being careful to not lose my flats. Once I saw that Lloyd was ready, we headed out, my nerves on edge for how this was going to go.

 _Ninjago City, 5:00pm_

I anxiously crossed my legs at the table where we sat as we waited for Ashley and Nya to arrive, the occasional stares of those around us making me want to just become invisible. Some pointed out that we were obviously the pink and green ninja, while some thought we were just some young couple on a date. Either way, I felt as though I should be anywhere but here. It's just as bad as those kids in high school who would be nice to you while discreetly making fun of you. Both make me want to teleport to some far off beach island. I'd love to have Alex's powers right about now.

"You don't think there will be rumors in that stupid teen magazine, do you?" Lloyd whispered to me, noticing a few of the stares as I dug my nails into the cotton tablecloth.

"If someone gets a picture then the tabloids and teen magazines will be all over it," I whispered back, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I didn't fix my hair very well after the trip here. I should have just gotten a car.

"What can we do to stop it then?" Lloyd asked nervously. I shrugged.

"Nothing we can do. No one will believe it anyway. Reminder these magazines are the ones that believed all the Asian members of our team were related or some crap," I told him. I'm still bitter about that, because that was utter BS. The only reason why they thought that was because of race, and I'm still disgusted. 80% of Ninjago's population isn't even white anyways!

"I wouldn't have been surprised if they just thought Lilly and I were secretly related somehow," Lloyd took a sip from his glass of grape juice.

"Hey, she has successfully crossdressed as you before," I reminded him, giggling at the memory. The media was so confused and it was great! Now the tabloids think we're hiding a Lloyd clone even though it was clearly Lilly due to her darker skin tone. Well, people never could tell Clark Kent from Superman or Marinette Cheng from Ladybug after all. That was just using a mask though.

"Hey nerds!" I heard a familiar voice greet us suddenly. I then looked up to see Ashley and Nya standing by the table, Ashley wearing a sleeveless blue sundress while Nya wore a red and gold sleeveless jumpsuit. They both looked absolutely stunning. I almost envied their looks.

"Did the waitress ask for your autograph yet?" Nya asked Lloyd as they sat down. He shook his head, chuckling.

"We actually haven't had a waiter or waitress come by yet. I think they're scared to approach me," he told them, crossing his legs like I had done. Nya and Ashley giggled.

"Why? Lloyd, you're friendlier than anyone I've ever known," the master of water refused to whisper, making me nervous as they spoke. The tabloids will surely know we were here now.

Lloyd rubbed his neck, his cheeks pink again. "The magazines don't seem to think so. They think I'm some sort of possessive guy like those guys in romance movies. They also think many other wrong things about me."

The boy's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink with the last statement. I didn't even want to ask what they said, because it was guaranteed I'd hear about all these "rumored scandals" I don't want to hear about. I paused to take a drink as Ashley's eyebrows raised, then lowered. "Are they the people who pressured you guys into making a shirtless calendar?" she asked.

I inhaled so sharply in surprise I choked on my soda and an ice cube, causing me cough and gag like a dying man. Ashley snorted as Lloyd panicked. He reached out to help me but I waved him away, finally spitting the ice cube out. That's the last time I try to eat ice cubes during discussions like this. Though, I don't ever recall any of us doing a shirtless calendar! When did that happen!?

"I'm guessing Kyary over here may like the idea of that," Ashley giggled, as Nya raised an eyebrow.

"Did they really do that?" she asked. I didn't hear the answer as Lloyd handed me my napkin, asking me if I was okay. I nodded, looking for any stains on my dress. I was lucky to not have any.

"I'm upset they haven't even asked you ladies to do anything except pose for magazines. Why can't you all do PSAs and make cameos in movies?" Ashley asked, pulling her soda can out of her purse. I guess no one is utilizing the glasses this restaurant has that comes complimentary with their "bring your own drink" promotion. Maybe I'm being too classy. I don't know.

"So, uh, change of subject...how are you all doing?" I spoke up, not wanting to talk further on this subject. I'm afraid I'd I have to pull my Ace Card if it escalates.

"I'm doing great," Nya smiled, "I just heard Dogshank got a job as a model for hair and that a scientist is working on a serum to reverse her reptilian features. It's put me in a good mood all day."

I honestly never saw what Nya saw in that woman, but I'm not going to judge. Some see things that others don't. "I've been okay," Ashley sighed, "The cheer team for my college is in a bit of a struggle because of low participation. I'm sure I can fix it though. I know more people will join. It doesn't even have to be just girls!"

"I hope everything gets better for you," Lloyd frowned sympathetically. Ashley nodded.

"I hope so too. I really don't want them to choose another team," she said, taking a sip of her soda. "But it's almost as if the coach of the other team is brainwashing the college to choose them. It's so odd."

 _Sounds a lot like what your current team is doing to you, doesn't it Seiko?_ the voice whispered to me. I couldn't help but partly agree. It's all I've seen. Everyone's true selves have slowly been becoming much more evident in my eyes, and now I'm starting to wonder if I can even trust them anymore. Even with his failing health I've questioned Sensei Wu's actions. He's been so sneaky and so suspicious I've wondered if he's just brainwashing the whole team. He seems to have brainwashed Misako well.

"Karma, did you hear me?" the sound of Nya's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the tablecloth, spotting an old waiter standing next to the table. Spotting a menu, I quickly picked it up and fumbled with it, looking for anything with pasta and/or cabbage. Wasting no time, I ordered spaghetti, seeing the old man smile. He placed his notepad in the red handkerchief tied around his neck before walking off. I can't believe I was so zoned out I ignored the waiter. This has to be one of my rudest moments on record. Oh, how embarrassing!

As the date carried on, I couldn't help but find myself becoming bored. Even when my food arrived I felt no excitement. Was it because the voice kept revealing the deceit of my friends as we all talked? I'm not sure, but I'm suddenly feeling distant from the people I sit with. It's as if they all are in a different country.

I tried to eat my food, but it only ended up tasting wrong as I thought further on what all had happened in the past month. I couldn't help but question the past words Lloyd had said to me about maintaining peace instead of getting revenge. I questioned Lilly's words about forgiveness. Something just didn't settle right with me. Something with Sensei Wu prohibiting the Dark Arts just wasn't right with me.

Don't some people deserve to be killed for their actions? Don't they deserve no forgiveness whatsoever? What's so wrong with using something used for evil? As long as I'm not killing people with it I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with it!

I could barely hear my friends as we finished dinner and walked out of the restaurant. Through, as I was the last to step out, I felt someone gently tug my skirt. Calling a "Wait up!" to my friends, I turned to find that a girl about my age tugged on it, her eyes seeming familiar for a moment. Despite the lower light of dusk, I could see that she had short, red hair and purple eyes. Her skin was pale and she was skinny. She wore a dark purple dress and just black tennis shoes. She must have been kicked out for looking too plain.

"C-Could I talk to you?" her voice shook as she talk, her expression in distress. I wanted to say no, as I thought she were some sort of secret mugger, but something in my mind told me she was in dire need of help. I nodded hesitantly, following her by the alley as my friends waited. Her eyes still seemed weird to me, and the fact that a small scar was peeking out from beneath her long sleeves made it even more odd. I shook it off though. Everyone has scars, right?

"I-I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but I needed to ask a question," she stuttered, leaning against the wall and poking her fingers together.

"Okay, go on," I told her, listening. The girl hesitated for a moment.

"A...voice in my head has been telling me t...to recruit the other people it talked to and it told me you...were one of the people I had to team up with," she told me. I began to notice that she had dark circles under her eyes and that she looked quite tired despite looking stressed as well. I wanted to decline, thinking she was hyped on drugs or something.

 _She's not lying,_ the voice admitted _, I've declined to say anything though as you always ignore me._ I sighed, looking at the girl. She looked even more nervous now despite her tired eyes. Their purple color still haunted me though. Should I? I don't even know who she is, but this voice has faith in her. Perhaps this disembodied voice knows she's okay?

"It's alright if you don't want to join..." the girl told me, poking her fingers together again. I shook my head.

"No, I will join you. You really look like you need help anyways," I accepted. Her face lit up immediately, her nervous frown becoming a relieved smile. What's so wrong with helping a poor soul like this? We can't assume everyone is a knife-wielding mugger. Besides, it's time I started listening to my head.

"G-Great! Could we meet here again tomorrow? I can try and bring the others," the girl said, to which I nodded. She looked genuinely excited. "I can't believe I actually talked to a celebrity!"

I watched her run off and wave excitedly in the other direction as I went to regroup with my friends. Even though the meeting was quite odd, I couldn't help but have good feelings about this girl. Perhaps she can tell me more about the voice and where it came from. Maybe now I can finally get an answer for my month-long question: Is my team _really_ untrustworthy?


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day, The Destiny's Bounty, 5:00pm_

Despite the girl striking me as odd, I proceeded to attempt to make myself blend in with the City's citizens. Choosing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans, I tied my hair into a loose bun and slipped on blue sneakers. I then wrapped my favorite magenta scarf around my neck, smiling at the memories it brought back for a brief moment. It's a piece of the old suit I used to have, from the time I was just learning how to be an elemental master, from the time Lilly and I deemed ourselves as "The Midnight Two". It seems so long ago, and for some reason now I feel a sense of betrayal at the memory. Maybe it's because I'm losing trust in my old colleague.

Slipping my dormant staff into my hoodie pocket and hiding a few knives in the belt of my pants, I decided to be secure, even though the voice okayed the girl. You can't ever be too secure in situations like this. You never know when the thing you trust the most could be lying to you. I learned that not too long ago, and I'm afraid it may happen again. Everyone loves to deceive the anxious ones anyways. I'm not going to let myself be tricked again though. No way.

Trying to walk as non-suspiciously as I could through the Bounty, I avoided my friends as best as I could. I believed I was doing well, until I encountered Cass.

"Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a hoodie?" she asked me, wiping her face with a towel. She seemed to have just finished training, considering the towel and the fact that her wavy hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She had one eyebrow raised in surprise. I began to sweat.

"The AC is making it cold in here," I told her. Cass gave me another weird look.

"Um, Karma, you're on the deck of the Bounty," she told me. I blinked, then looked up, spotting the bright sun above. Great, I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice.

"Oh," I said, "It was just really cold inside and I'm still chilly! Aw geez! I still feel goosebumps on my arms!"

Cass gave me one last questioning glance, the suspense of whether she knows what I'm doing or not slowly killing me. It's almost as if those dark green eyes of hers see right through my lies. Her eyes are almost like Sensei Wu's. I heard her sigh and turn towards the door. "Kai probably messed with the AC again. He doesn't really understand what a fan is for."

She then left me, entering the hallways of the ship and leaving behind silence and bird chirps. In a instant, I pulled my hood on my head and activated the trap door that lets me get to my motorbike. Opening one of the old doors that once let cannons spew their metallic balls of death, I created a bridge to the street below with my lines then hopped onto my bike. I hated the fact that I wasn't going to wear my helmet, but I'd have to deal with it. I'm not going far anyways.

Refusing to rev the motor like I usually do, I kicked the kickstand up and sped down the bridge I created for myself, smiling from the thrill of riding this thing again. The wind whipped my scarf and hair in my face, but I could see just fine. I've grown used to this after all. It's something you get used to when your hair is slightly long. Oh, what am I saying? Everyone who doesn't have their hair in a pixie cut has this problem!

Finally reaching the street, I made my lines disappear and tried to blend in with the cars and trucks that littered the glowing roadway. Cars honked when I cut them off, but my mind was telling me to be an absolutely despicable driver today. I'm in a rush, so I have an excuse. I would have apologized otherwise. What I'm doing right now doesn't make me look like a good role model anyway.

After speeding through traffic, I parked my motorbike near the alleyway where this girl talked to me. Instinctively, I checked and made sure my knives and staff where with me. I gave a relieved sigh when I felt the cold metal of my staff and knives. Once I knew I was secure, I strolled into the alleyway, spotting her dark red hair almost immediately. Though, for a moment, her eyes appeared blue to me, before she turned and looked at me with purple eyes. Odd. Am I hallucinating? Where's the other people she said she'd bring?

A smile came to her face once she spotted me. "Y-You actually came!" she cheered, running up to greet me. I noticed that she was wearing a hoodie as well, except it was maroon. Her red hair now fell over one of her eyes, giving off a very similar appearance to a character I've seen on TV before. I wonder if she's an artist.

"Yeah, but where's the others? You said there were other people," I asked her, placing my hands on my hips. Her smile faded then, and she looked at the ground.

"They all left me, saying that I was delusional. A weirdo, if you may. It's really upsetting," she told me. Well, they may not be wrong about her being delusional. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her though. I can remember when people didn't believe me. That happened many times in school.

"Well, they're a bunch of jerks! I hope they slip on a banana peel," I said, watching her eyes widen. She looked up with surprise, as if she didn't expect me to say that.

"Y-You believe me?"

"Uh, of course! You're the only other person I know with a voice in their head!"

She nodded, almost hesitantly. "Yeah..."

"So," I started, noting that nearly hesitant nod, "What can you tell me about the voice I hear in my head? Surely you must know something."

"Well," she started, "I usually don't tell people because I think they already know and that the thing in my head makes either me or them black out when I do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know," she hugged herself, the thin scar on her wrist peeking out for a moment again. I swear I've seen it before. "I'm sure it's because the voice in my head wants to keep it a secret."

"Well, screw the thing in your head. I have a right to know. I want to make sure that I'm not high from a gas leak on my ship right now!" I told her. The girl hesitated for a moment, as if she were questioning herself on whether she should tell me this or not. She then sighed.

"Okay," she started, one of her hands bearing two fingers crossed, "The voice in out heads is actually an external force. Preferably an external force that's trying to help us."

My eyes widened. Does she mean this voice actually really isn't my mother? Who's talking to me then? Is it someone trustworthy? "How can I know I can trust this person?"

"Because, they're your relatives," she told me, "I hear my mother's voice and she always says 'Anika, Anika! Don't forget to clean up!' or some other helpful statement."

Now I really was surprised. Who in my family is talking to me!? Last I recall, my father and Uncle Bruce are the only ones I know that are alive. How would they even know who this Anika girl is anyway? "Wait! How can my relatives even reach me like this! My father and uncle don't know magic!"

Suddenly, I started feeling lightheaded and my eyelids felt heavy. My mind was somehow spinning, and I was left confused on what was happening. Did I neglect sleep? "Oh no! It's making you pass out!" Anika said, her eyes wide. For a moment though, I swore I saw some sort of pink flash in her eyes. No, I thought, there's no way she has... _his_ powers.

I almost felt helpless as my eyes closed completely and I hit the ground, the last sound I heard being footsteps within the alleyway.

 _Unknown location, unknown time_

Before I knew it, I was regaining consciousness, but my mind still spun like a top. I regained my sight, but everything was dim. I could see my hand and legs but I couldn't move them. What did Anika do to me!? I tried to move, but I could only wiggle my neck, much to my dismay. What's holding me!?

The sound of a finger tapping aluminum announced that someone else was in the room. Hesitantly, I looked up, anger beginning to boil inside of me when my eyes met a pair of navy blue ones that glowed pink. The man I so despise sat cross-legged on a crate a few feet away from me, his chin resting on his hand as his finger tapped on a green drink can. A smirk was on his face as I glared back at him. "Well, well, looks like the sleepyhead finally woke up."

"What the hell!? Why am I here!? Why are you here!? What the heck do you want with me!?" I shouted, trying to move my limbs only to fail. Alex put a hand up.

"Please, one question at a time! My brain isn't a supercomputer you know!" he said. I glared.

"Well, that's obvious, considering the kinds of decisions you make," I retorted. Alex's eyes narrowed. "Fine. First off, how can I not move my body?"

"I'm holding you still with telekenesis. Though I know I appear as light as air on the outside, the strength of my mind is based on my IQ. With that, and the fact that I'm able to hold you still and hold large objects with my mind, you can see that I am indeed a genius," he told me.

"For being a genius you sure don't use your brain a lot," I retorted again. Alex huffed, ignoring me.

"Anything else or are you just going to insult me the whole time?" he asked, taking a sip from the can. Judging by the logo on the side, I assumed it to be some kind of soda or energy drink.

"Where's Anika? Are you hiding her here somewhere?" I asked, trying to look around. The master of psion paused, then snickered, setting his drink aside as his legs unfolded. He sat forward, a mischevious look on his face.

" _Why, I'm right here, friend. You're the only one who believed in me,_ " the voice he spoke in matched Anika's exactly, the fact that he could make his voice that high-pitched and feminine surprising me more than the fact that he was indeed Anika.

"What...why?" I asked.

"Hey, they say if you're born with it, use it. So, of course, as a man born with feminine looks, I use them to get my way," he told me, sitting back, "Besides, a man will bend over backwards for a pretty voice on the other side of the phone...and skirts are surprisingly nice. They don't limit your movement like jeans do."

"But I don't understand how you disguised your looks. You know, red hair, purple eyes-"

"I simply manipulated your brainwaves so you saw someone different. It probably doesn't make sense but I did it," he informed me, re-crossing his legs. He didn't look quite as prideful now as he did earlier.

"So, what exactly am I here for?" I asked. A more serious look grew upon his face.

"So we can help you," he told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of mouse do you have in your pocket? You said 'we'. And what do you mean 'help'!?" I questioned, glaring.

He sighed. "You'll see. But as for help...you know you've been deceived by your current team right?"

It looked like he was reluctant to say the last sentence, but I ignored it. "I don't get it. Why you? Why whoever else is here? You killed my mom for god's sakes! Why would _you_ help me!?"

"Look, there's not much I can explain now, but I can tell you one thing. I've only slept for one hour these past few days because the guy who hired me told me to make sure you didn't succumb to your team's lies again. Hence the dark circles," he told me, "But the man who's here isn't just some stalker, Karma."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. "You've done so many horrible things, how can I know I can believe you?"

His smile returned, though it wasn't one with devious intent. "That's the thing, you don't have to trust me or believe me, but you will believe the man who's here. After all...he is the one who has talked to you in your head this whole time."

I heard approaching footsteps as Alex straightened himself up, crushing the green can with his hand and putting it in his jacket pocket. I watched as a translucent, green man walked into the light. I recognized him almost immediately once I saw his purple eyes and shiny black hair. Of course, I forgot he was still around. I stared in horror though, not knowing how he could even have a physical form now. I knew he was some sort of ghost, but I didn't understand how he could have a physical form like Cole does. What kind of witchcraft did he use to gain that?

"So I see Alex has finally done what I've asked him to do for once," my uncle observed, to which the master of psion scoffed.

"When did I ever NOT do what you asked me to do!?" he asked, to which Clouse only glared at him. Alex hesitated a moment, then nodded and looked away. He must be scared of my uncle. That's a good thing.

"Anyways, I'm sure you must be extremely confused, Seiko. I'm sure this delinquent may have furthered your confusion or brought back disturbing memories," he said, casting a glare at the redhead. Alex scoffed again.

I shook my head. "No, in fact, he actually cleared some of my confusion. Though, I still have questions. Many questions."

Alex gave an I-told-you-so grin to my uncle almost immediately. Clouse sighed and crosses his arms. "What would you like to know then?"

"Why were you speaking to me through my head? Why didn't you just speak to me in person?" I questioned. He sighed.

"It was the only way I could. You were on the run from the law at the time and thought I was an enemy. There's no way I could have gotten the truth to you then," he told me, "Besides, you were within Alex's range so he could use telepathy."

"But I don't get why you claimed to be my mother," I said. My uncle didn't show any emotion.

"I never did. What are you talking about, Seiko?" he asked, looking confused, before looking at Alex, "You didn't damage her brain, did you?"

"I'm not that skilled, sir," the master psion told him as I questioned myself. I could have sworn he told me he was my mother while I was in prison. I can remember it as clear as day. Though, maybe it's an artificial memory that was placed in the wrong area of my brain. I seem to do that sometimes, but I couldn't help but be confused. I'm not kidding. I swear I heard someone say it to me.

"Anyways, what else do you want to know?" my uncle asked, pushing Alex off the crate and taking his place. The master of psion faceplanted without warning, the can in his hand clinking against the floor. He scrambled to his feet immediately, glaring at my uncle. Yeah, they clearly don't get along.

"You know, you could have just politely asked me to move!" he crossed his arms, stomping a foot. My uncle shrugged.

"You shouldn't have been sitting on it in the first place. It's fragile," It seemed my uncle didn't realize he was being a huge hypocrite right now by sitting on it. Alex seemed to notice to, as he pointed at it, stomped his foot, and made a few angry, unintelligible noises before grumbling and crossing his arms again. "Here, how about you release her and go do whatever you were bugging me about," Clouse told him, to which he smiled.

"Thank god!" Alex gave a relieved sigh as I gained the ability to move my limbs. He stuffed the can back in his pocket and then cast a backward glance at my uncle, "Oh, by the way, thanks to you making me stay awake for three days running on only caffeine, I'm going to have to sleep for approximately 24 hours."

"What? I thought caffeine replenished your energy," Clouse gave a look of surprise. Alex shook his head.

"For a very limited time. It can last long in some but for me it doesn't take long to crash," he informed my uncle before disappearing. My uncle sighed and ran a hand through his slick hair, looking exasperated.

"I have a question...why did you team up with him? You do know he...killed Mom, right?" I asked my uncle, fearing that we both may have been deceived. He nodded, much to my surprise.

"Her death was an accident, as he was aiming for you. He didn't mean to kill her," he told me. It doesn't matter, he still tried to kill someone close to me. "Though, he promised to help me if I guaranteed I'd help him take over this country. I plan to use his powers, Seiko. I only have a small amount of them, but I wish to obtain his power. All so we can show the world that the people who deceived you aren't to be trusted."

"I've seen the things you've pointed out to me, but I don't thoroughly understand how they have deceived me. Could you explain how they have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. My uncle sat back.

"I'm sure you remember you colleague Nya's 'death', correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Clear as day," I replied. I can almost remember hearing Kai's silent sobs and the laughter of Nadakhan. It was only a month ago.

"Didn't you notice how hesitantly those with wishes wished for her return? How they just watched her die while holding the wishes that would let her live?" he asked.

"Maybe they were paralyzed from shock," I suggested. My uncle shook his head.

"Some react differently, Seiko. They still interacted with her, yet they didn't make the effort to wish until she died. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" he told me. I nodded. "Or, how about when that boy you fell for told you to leave that Cass girl behind while you were swimming for the shore? The times the boys left you and the girls behind for their fame. How they didn't care about Luo and your mother dying, yet they largely mourned Zane's father. Do you see what they're doing? They aren't caring!"

"But...they're my friends. They've been there for me before. They can't just focus on me. They have to focus on their lives too," I argued silently. Uncle Clouse shook his head.

"You've grown to accept the neglect you're shown. You don't even protest when your Sensei refuses to let you unlock your full power," he sighed. I raised my eyebrows. Full power?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your abilities with the Dark Arts and the extent of your elemental powers. Your mother once reached the true extent of her powers, now I believe it's time you got the teaching you need on these subjects. That old geezer is just going to ignore you further if you stay with him," my uncle told me, "Join me, and I'll teach you how to unlock new abilities. You'll unlock powers that will make you stand out from the rest and make you the nation's favorite. You'll be far more powerful than all of them."

He sounded promising, but I was still hesitant. "What about Lloyd? And Lilly? All the people I've befriended?"

"Seiko, they don't care. They haven't even tried to get you the help you need with your powers. They're untrustworthy," Clouse told me calmly. I still didn't understand.

"But Lloyd has tried. He's my best friend. He alwa-"

"Seiko. He doesn't care. Did you see how he acted the night you two went to dinner with those girls? He didn't even check up on you when you zoned out! He didn't even watch where you were going when you followed Alex that night! What if a mugger was in place of Alex? You could have died!"

An aching pain exploded in my heart, realization paralyzing me. Is it true? He didn't talk to me much that night. Was he really ignoring me? It didn't seem true though, but I felt as though it were denial tricking my mind. "B-But..."

"He's never cared, dear. He wears a smiling mask to hide the devious boy who uses you all for publicity. He only cares for his personal gain. I've seen it engulf his father before," Uncle Clouse spoke over me. Everything ached again. I know my uncle's never told a lie, so what he's saying can't possibly be untrue. The realization of Lloyd's goal made me sick, as I couldn't believe I fell for something so disgusting. I was mad at both myself and him.

For some reason, I felt tears staining my face as I sat there, taking in everything I had been told. It seemed so unreal, but real. I had been tricked by people I had trusted for years. People who said they wanted to help me. Though, with these realizations I found that they never cared and would fall apart the moment a traitor was suspected. It was all true. I had been deceived.

Though, I decided I wouldn't mourn for the friends I had lost. No. I want to show them I'm not weak. I want to show them I'm strong. I can move on without them, and become a force to be reckoned with. I'll become stronger than them then show them that I'm not as vulnerable as I look. I'll show the world and make them all regret deceiving me. They all will be sorry.

"Teach me then," I told my uncle, to which a smile came to his face. His purple eyes actually shining for the first time in my life.

"It's about time the Zheng family passed on it's tradition."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Destiny's Bounty, 7:00 pm_

Something was off. Everything about Karma's act earlier had perplexed Cass, especially the fact that she had decided to leave the ship in an instant. Despite only knowing her for a year, the master of wind felt as though she knew everything about her. Karma never wore hoodies unless it was fall or winter, she would often tell Lilly or someone else where she's going, and usually she never took her motorbike unless they were on the ground. The fact that Karma had lied about thermostat had confused Cass too, as it wasn't cold at all when she entered the inside of her flying home, and the fact that Kai wasn't even on board to be blamed for making it cold.

Now it was evening and she hadn't returned. Cass couldn't help but feel slight worry on why Karma had left so secretively. _Surely there isn't a traitor situation again, right?_ Cass thought to herself. She hoped not. The last one almost didn't end well, and she was afraid Jay and Nathan would actually kill each other this time. She didn't want another fight to break out again, nor did she want anyone to die. Lilly almost dying was about enough for her. She didn't need more of that in her life.

She now sat in the living room of the ship, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at a pastel-colored cartoon on the TV screen, her mind racing with questions on what had happened earlier. As much as it wasn't her business, she couldn't help but worry. Karma _had_ been acting odd lately anyways. _What exactly is making her act this way?_ She pondered on it before sitting back and deciding to calm down for a moment. _She's fine, she probably went to her uncle's house or something._

Cass stared at the dreamlike characters on the screen, each one having a respective crystal to compliment them. It's been a while since she had seen this show, yet it still captivated her as it had done when she was young. Though, it didn't distract her from her worry. Not even the approaching footsteps of one of her teammates broke her out of it.

"Are you watching that again?" she heard Cole ask as he entered the room. She sighed and nodded, scooting over to allow him a seat. The ghostly man sat down, nearly phasing through the couch when he tried. The master of earth stared at her for a few seconds, noticing her worried expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Karma just weirded me out earlier today," Cass admitted, "She had on clothes like we were in late fall and she randomly left. Not to mention she lied about Kai changing the temperature in here."

"She's been acting weird in general lately, so I'm not surprised," Cole said, his eyes now focused on the sparkling cartoon, "She's been this way ever since we were put in Kryptarium. You think someone attacked her or something?"

"The only one I know of is that she and Alex got in a fight, but he was only armed with a fork and she can easily overpower him. Besides, the only thing that comes out of his mouth is lies, so there's no way she'd ever listen to him," Cass told Cole, "Other than that she was with us the whole time, so we'd know."

"Didn't a prisoner try to pull her into his cell?" the master of earth asked. Cass nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't long enough for her to be told anything."

"True."

Cass sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Maybe I should talk to her when she gets back, or ask Lilly to do so if I don't see her."

"Yeah," Cole nodded.

 _That is, if she ever comes back_ , Cass though, still worried. Something really seemed wrong to her, but she couldn't tell what. It was a gut feeling that wouldn't go away, a clear indication things may not be what they seem. Sighing, she crossed her arms and focused back on the colorful children's cartoon.

 _Maybe I'm just overreacting._

 _Unknown location, The Next Day, 7:00pm_

"Focus, Seiko. Reach for that energy inside you."

I focused as much as I could, my eyes clamped shut and my hands clasped as I reached for the light inside my being. Uncle Clouse insisted I begin unlocking my power today, and I've been trying ever since the afternoon. He said it's not that hard, but to me it seems difficult. Perhaps because I've only practiced one power of it.

"Once you hold onto it, don't let go. Let it flow through your veins. Only then will you truly connect with the powers you desire," my Uncle was starting to sound like Sensei Wu, but a better version. He wasn't a tea-addicted, frail old man. My Uncle actually looked quite young compared to my old Sensei. My Uncle's hair hasn't began to gray yet either, but I know he's around 60. He was always quite older than my mom.

Through my mind, I reached out for the light inside, a breath escaping me once I came in contact with it. A chill ran up my arms and legs when I met it, a feeling like liquid washing over my arms accompanying it. It felt weird...but satisfying. They never said gaining new powers would feel normal anyway. I can't help but wonder if this is how Chen felt when he took the powers of my old teammates. He should have kept them.

"Good. How do you feel?" my Uncle asked as I took a deep breath and let the light continue to flow through my veins. I didn't know how to describe it. It was a satisfying feeling to say the least. I almost felt as if I were a different person, an overlord if you may. I felt stronger, as if I could take on Cole without a struggle now. I don't want to remember him though.

"Stronger. Satisfied," I spoke, separating my hands and opening my eyes. My Uncle smiled.

"Great. It's working. You've gained control of them. See what you can do now," he told me. I closed my eyes again and listened for any sounds. Other than my own breathing, I could hear the quiet clinking of a glass and the low hum of an air conditioner. Targeting the glass, I swiped the air and let an intricate line shoot out of the ground and pierce the glass. A loud "Holy shit!" from Alex accompanying the sound of glass breaking.

I turned around to see glass and ice scattered on the floor with the line penetrating the wall. Alex stood back, his shirt soaked and a peeved look on his face. "Thanks a lot! I wake up and can't even get a glass of water!" he grumbled, crossing his arms. I snickered, withdrawing the line.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk through the area where I'm practicing," I suggested to him. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe I wanted to see h-...what Clouse was doing!" he claimed, before huffing and walking out of the room. I shook my head and turned back to my practice. My Uncle sighed.

"Carry on, Seiko. I want to see if you're able to change your appearance with your power," he said, to which I nodded. I focused for a moment, thinking up something that wouldn't make me look like your stereotypical, weirdly-dressed female hero. It wasn't that hard, though some would think it is. I let my lines wrap around me, the feeling of cool metal on my arms, stomach, and legs growing. I then let the lines fade away, revealing a sleeveless white and purple suit with a hood. Armor covered my arms and his beneath the suit. Brown boots protected my feet and a leather pouch tied around my thigh held my staff. Brown leather gloves protected my hands with metal rings around my fingers. I looked badass.

"Excellent! You've gotten the hang of this quite quickly!" my Uncle smiled, his purple eyes actually not filled with gloom for once. I felt accomplished.

"I've been trying to practice with this magic for as long as I can. Though, Sensei Wu would always scold me for it," I admitted. Uncle Clouse sighed.

"But he's no longer your teacher, I am, and I say that's fantastic. You can take a break now. You've truly earned it," he told me. I smiled, then nodded, running out if the room with glee. Maybe I'm not such a slow learner anymore. Maybe I'm just gifted. Whatever it is, it's wonderful!

I stepped into my new room with joy, meeting my slightly messed-up bed and a single mirror that lay atop a polished black desk. I glided over to the desk, picking up the mirror and admiring myself for a moment. My reflection grinned until I noticed that the irises of my eyes were now the same shade of purple as my Uncle's. Somehow, they reminded me of those beautiful purple nebulas I'd see on the internet. Maybe I hold the galaxy within my eyes.

Though, what disturbed me were the long locks that hung by my face. The chocolate brown waves that hang past my shoulders when not concealed within a bun. Memories flooded my mind of the many times I let Sammie and Lilly braid my hair. The countless times Lloyd ran his hand through the waves I harness in a bun. All if it.

I frowned at the memory, then glared at the locks, an idea popping into my head. If I had felt like such a different person earlier with these new powers, why not take on the look of someone new? With that idea, I grabbed a knife from the pouch on my thigh in a flash, chopping off the locks from the side of my face until the ends met the lower portion of my cheeks. I then tore my hair out of it's bun and chopped it with fury until it barely met my shoulders.

With little strings of hair tickling my arms and face, I threw the knife aside onto my desk, silently panting as I looked down at the locks of hair that lay miserably on the floor. It was a mess, but everything felt lighter to me. It was almost as if my hair was those memories, and the ones with those traitors were laying on the floor. I felt better now and happier, even though I knew I would have to be sweeping all this up in a moment. I was about to go get the broom before I heard a sudden knock at the door.

Once I opened the door, I found Alex in the hallway, a perplexed look on his face. "What the heck were you doing? Your shouting was so loud I'm sure the whole City heard it!" he asked, staring at my hair. For some reason, I felt taller than him, though I knew these boots only made me a few inches away from his height. I felt like I could crush him under my heel anytime I wanted now. "Um, you have something on your face."

"What?" I asked, patting my face. Don't tell me he's playing an elementary school trick on me. I surely will crush him if he is.

"It's fading now but you should probably look in a mirror. It's beneath your left eye. Well, my left that is," he told me. I walked back into my room and picked up the small mirror, looking for any marks on my face. Almost immediately, I found fading spiral markings that were beneath my right eye, which appeared left in the mirror. They looked a lot like my intricate lines. Perhaps I may have accidentally made them grow on my face.

"I probably messed with my powers again," I told Alex before returning to the doorway and crossing my arms. "Now what else do you want?"

He paused a moment. "Nothing. I'll be go-"

"Wait, what about what you were going to say while I was practicing? You stuttered very loudly," I asked. He looked surprised for a moment, then turned away. I can't help but think about how weird it is to see him without his eyes glowing pink for once.

"It was nothing. I just messed up when speaking. I'm half awake, you know," he claimed. The tone of his voice told me he was lying, but I decided not to keep bothering him about it.

"You know I still don't forgive you from my mother's death," I told him. It didn't seem to phase him.

"You don't have to. I've already learned that I've done tons of unforgiveable things, so your statement isn't new. In fact, if you are still filled with vengeance..." Alex paused before facing me again and holding his arms out to his sides, "...go ahead and get it out of your system now! If you have to kill me then just do it! Do me a favor!"

I waited a moment, considering his offer. It's something I wanted to do throughout those days of grief I suffered a year ago. Thoughts that Lloyd said weren't correct. I really didn't have that much of a desire to kill Alex now, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kick him in the face right here right now. I held back, deciding to save it for another time.

"Just go," I told him, "I don't feel like doing that."

He nodded, then began to walk down the hall. Despite what I had said though, the desire to hurt him only swelled. The recalling of Lloyd's words making hatred boil inside of me again. Why should I take a traitor's advice? For all I know he could have only said that to manipulate me into letting him have all the glory of eliminating the world's worst enemies. I clenched my fists tightly, then came to a decision. I shouldn't have let him go.

Knowing my boots were silent when hitting the floor, I charged after Alex and spun, letting my leg fly through the air towards his face. Though, before it could even touch his face, Alex grabbed my ankle and caught it without turning around. I stared in disbelief, landing on my other foot as he turned to let one eye glance at me. Without saying a word, I jumped again to let my other foot try to hit him, but he caught that too, making me fall onto my back. Curse him and his reflexes.

He dropped my ankles and stepped back, looking slightly peeved. "Karma, I'm not in the mood for your games. You came to a decision that you didn't want to use the chance I had given you," Alex reminded me as I got up. I only glared back at him.

"You said I would be doing you a favor if I killed you," I told him, subtly reaching for the small knife in my pocket. He nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll go easily," he clarified, returning the glare. Alex then turned to walk away again and I grasped the chance to throw the knife and end this forever. I threw it and watched it sail towards him, but he jumped out of the way of it and let it lodge itself in the wall behind him. I didn't wait for him to speak again. I lunged for him and slammed him into the wall while reaching for my knife in the wall. The master of psion pushed me into the opposite wall with his powers, almost knocking the wind out of my lungs.

He let me go within seconds and I started throwing punches and kicks, some of which he couldn't block. Alex tried to push my face away to try to make me lose focus, but I struck him across the face with my fist and kicked him away from me. He regained his balance immediately, the familiar pink glow within his irises returning again. He was going to use his powers again. I didn't get time to move before I was thrown into the wall again, my movement restricted. "Just stop already," Alex told me calmly, "You're going to tire yourself out."

I refused though, and let my fingertips touch the wall behind me to release my lines. The spiraled, beautiful lines sped though the wall and wrapped themselves around his wrists, throwing him into a wall and releasing me from the grip of his powers. I darted towards him as he got up, yanking my knife from the wall and lunging for him. My knee connected with his stomach as he tried to get up, making him cough and groan in response. I let a triumphant smile grow on my face as I held the weapon in front of him. "Why should I? You're the one who gets tired easily after all!" I responded to his earlier statement, feeling as though I had won. What my rage desired would soon become more than just a dream.

Though, before I knew it, he slipped beneath me and forced me into the wall, plucking the knife from my hand. I growled, jumping to my feet and scratching him across the face with my nails. Alex didn't dare bring the knife towards me for some reason, and in fact he left himself open. Hah, how dumb. I kicked him in the groin and tried to twist his arm behind him, but he pulled himself free. In an instant, I was pushed into the wall and the arm the held the knife was wedged against my throat. Alex's knee held my leg and he used his free arm to balance himself. His powers kept my arms pinned to the wall.

"I said stop," he told me again, staying in a calm tone although he was panting, "You're letting old rage control you."

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with murdering my mom!? You're wrong! You're so wrong! I'm still going to kill yo-!"

"You can't kill me when I'm the one holding the blade. Your old rage made you blind in the fight. I know you're stronger than me Karma. You could have overpowered me. There were plenty of opportunities for you to kill me," Alex interrupted me. I glared at him.

"Well, you could've killed me but you didn't!" I shouted. He didn't look regretful.

"I'm pretty sure your uncle would rip my limbs off if I did," the tone of his voice told me there was something more, but I didn't question it. He's always been confusing.

"You're right Alex, I would," the sound of my Uncle's voice made the color drain from Alex's face, his eyes widening in response. Oh, he's surely dead now.

The both of us turned to see my Uncle Clouse standing in the hallway, his eyes staring daggers at the master of psion. I noticed that the arm pinned against my throat was beginning to tremble. He really is scared of Clouse, isn't he? Alex released me in an instant, throwing the knife aside and putting both his hands up. "She attacked me first, okay? J-Just count this as combat training!" he looked nervous and his voice shook as he stepped back. He wasn't wrong about me attacking him first. My uncle raised an eyebrow.

" _She_ attacked _you_ first? You, a man who's inches taller than her? Who's able to throw people into things just by thinking about it?" he asked, taking a few steps forward, "Alex, your excuses are invalid. You could have easily brushed her off. Why engage? _Why hold a knife to her throat?"_

Alex continued to step back, his hands visibly shaking. He looked as though he were staring right at some sort of horrific being, with him being this creature's next meal. I wanted to ignore it, but the fact that the master of psion was staring back at my uncle like a child stares at a monster, I had to step it. My morals wouldn't allow for me to stand back.

"Uncle, I did attack him first. I was in a blind rage and I took it out on him. He was only acting in self defense, I'm sorry," I apologized. My Uncle raised his eyebrow again, then looked back at Alex.

"Fine. Move along," he said. The master of psion nodded, then walked away. Though, as he walked, he froze up like someone touched him and let out a pained groan. He held his chest for a moment.

"Did I break one of your ribs?" I questioned.

"N-N-...Yes, y-yes you did. I'll be fine though," it was easy to tell he was lying, but I didn't speak. I only watched him walk away as my Uncle glared at him.

"If he's so troublesome, why not take his powers now?" I asked him. Uncle Clouse sighed.

"I can't, because I don't have the right materials," he informed me. I gave a curious look.

"What do you need then?"

He paused, then turned away. "You will see soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

_The next night, The Destiny's Bounty, 11:00pm_

 _Where the hell is she!?_ Lilly thought to herself as she stared at the tranquil city below, worry about Karma's whereabouts occupying her thoughts. The master of darkness had left only two days without any explanation, and her relatives had no clue as to where the girl may be. The turquoise-clad woman was anxious, concerned that something horrid may have happened to her best friend. Lilly sighed, taking a seat on the mast of the ship.

"I thought she would have been back by now," Nathan spoke from behind her, the male master of water standing on the deck below. Lilly nodded.

"She doesn't like staying out very late, so I'm surprised she hasn't made it back. I'm beginning to worry that something happened to her," she told him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"To be honest, something may have, but Karma's tough," Nathan said before giving a reassuring smile, "We all have seen how well she defends herself and stays calm in situations. She'll be back in no time."

Lilly didn't feel assured that her best friend was really okay. "I'm still concerned. In the right conditions she can be overpowered. What if...she's been killed?"

Nathan sighed and climbed up onto the mast, placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "She's fine," he reassured her, "Look, Sammie and Lloyd have already talked to Sensei about it and he said everything will be okay. I have faith in Sensei's words, and I'm sure everything will turn out alright. It surely won't be a disaster like with Nadakhan."

The turquoise ninja nodded. "Yeah, but can we really always trust Sensei? Lloyd had said his health was beginning to fail, which could possibly limit his powers with wisdom. What if it all goes wrong?" she asked. Nathan paused and looked down at his feet, his expression hinting that he didn't expect that kind of question.

"Well...everything will turn out okay in the end, right? That's what had happened with every bad situation we've had. It all turned out alright, just like in movies. Won't it be the same this time?" he asked, trying to keep a positive tone. Lilly was unsure.

"I'm not sure. Not everything ends up like a movie you know," she reminded him, staring at the gloomy, dark gray clouds that hid the glittering stars from view. Nathan paused again.

"You just have to look on the brighter side of things sometimes. It's something I learned from Sammie. If you try looking at the positives, everything will be alright, even if it doesn't turn out alright in the end," he told her, letting one of his legs dangle off the dragon statue they used as a mast, "It's something I really needed to know when my parents died...really what I'm trying to say here is that the situations you think will turn out ugly will turn out okay. It's what happened to Hunter and I, why can't it happen again now?"

Lilly considered his words and rested her chin on her knees. Though her worry did not subside, she began to have hopeful feelings about the outcome of this situation. Her negative thoughts still remained. "Are you sure?"

Nathan nodded. "Even if things go wrong we can just tell life to go fu-"

"Nathan! Say it and you put a dollar in the swear jar!" Lilly heard his brother shout from the other side of the deck. The male master of water gave an irritated look before going on.

"Just tell life to go screw itself and we can move on."

Lilly shrugged. "I guess, but I kinda want to search for her. Just...nothing feels right, and I know something may be wrong. I mean, I grew up around a psychic for a good half of my life. I know what's a harmless gut feeling and what's a bad feeling...and I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Well, we can go do a little search then! Maybe search for a day or two? Whatever we can do to make everything turn out alright," he smiled, standing up in an instant before stumbling on the edge of the mast. Lilly helped him balance himself so he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, we can do that," she got up and jumped back onto the deck. Nathan followed her. "We should probably get some other people to go with us."

The male master of water nodded as the walked towards the inside of the ship. "Hey Nath, why does Hunter tax you for swears? If he really wanted money, he should be taxing Kai," Lilly asked. Nathan shrugged.

"I think it's because I'm young," he said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand. Aren't you 23?" she asked. Nathan shook his head with a snicker.

"That's what everyone thinks, but no. I'm 17," he informed her. She nearly tripped. Lilly took a double take at him before blinking in disbelief.

"How!? Are you like...reverse Karma or something?" she asked. Nathan shrugged.

"Family genes. Hunter didn't get them so I did," he explained, pushing the door to the inside of the ship open with his shoulder, "My mom looked much older than she was. You can imagine the number of misunderstandings she had."

"Yeah but...when we went to Kryptarium why didn't they send you to juvy?" Lilly asked.

"They don't check the records. If you look 18 you're in. I'm surprised they let Karma in," Nathan replied. He frowned at the memory of the prison. Lilly shrugged, then nodded. They walked down the hall an organized a team consisting of Sammie, Hunter, Nathan, Cass, and Lloyd. Cole wanted to join, but since the forecast that night had called for rain, Sammie insisted her brother stay inside. In no time at all, the seven ninja flew to the City and began their searching, unknowing of what lay below.

 _The Center of the City, 12:00am_

I pulled my hood over my head as Alex and I met the outside air, a gentle rain poking my head and forearms. My uncle had not specified what exactly we were supposed to be doing tonight, but I assumed Alex knew. It seemed he knew everything at this point anyway. Though, I still question what happened to him after our fight. I'm sure now that I couldn't have broken one of his ribs.

"Why are we out here?" I asked him as pulled his hood onto his head. He wore a maroon hoodie instead of his usual black and red jacket he so admired. I wondered if we were supposed to be disguised in some sort of way.

"Your uncle said that you should probably show those who betrayed you that you still exist. So, why not break a law or two? Surely somebody will cry for a ninja's help," there was still a serious tone to Alex's voice as he spoke, and I wanted to question why. I'm so used to seeing him as this ridiculous nerd who can't stay serious, now I'm seeing something completely different.

"What's with you?" I asked, to which he looked over at me, confused.

"Huh?"

"I said what's with you? You're usually loud and annoying, now you're all quiet and serious. This is odd. I mean, usually you're speaking like this" I said before talking in a shrill voice, " 'Damn it why do you all always have to foil my plans!? I just want to rule the world, okay'!?"

Alex was silent for a moment before first snickering quietly, then breaking out into laughter. I was weirded out again. This laughter wasn't the usual manical laughter I heard from him. No, this was something you'd expect to hear out of someone who's the complete opposite of him! I had no idea what to think about it.

"What are you laughing about!?" I asked, trying to not look perplexed. He giggled a few more times before sighing and wiping his cheek.

"Just...your impression of me. It was fantastic," he chuckled, before noticing my expression, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," I answered, possibly way too fast, "L...Let's just get going."

Alex nodded, before climbing down to the alleyway below. I followed him almost immediately, my confused thoughts still lasting. I don't fully trust him, but what if I got it all wrong? I highly doubt it, but he doesn't seem to be as much of a sociopath as he used to appear. Maybe I'm going crazy.

"Alright, what do you want to do first? I know tons of things that will attract their attention," he asked me, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. I shrugged, nervous about what we were going to do. I've never broken the law before, and I'm quite afraid of ending up in Kryptarium again.

"How about you choose?" I suggested. Alex seemed to be excited about that.

"Okay then, I have a great way to attract attention!" he told me before darting out of the alleyway. I quickly followed, listening to my footsteps splash in forming puddles. He lead me to building where a large, muscular man leaned against the wall, looking quite bored. I was slightly nervous about the outcome of this. One of us is going to end up picking up our teeth. "Watch this," the master of psion told me.

Alex walked over and leaned against the wall next to the man, making sure his hood covered most of his face. I hid in the alleyway nearby, watching them. I figured I'd be a backup if he got in a fight. It was likely a brawl might break out anyway.

"Did you hear about those murderers that broke out a month ago?" I heard the voice I once knew as Anika. I had to admit, that voice was even more convincing now, especially to the man he was talking to. The man glanced at Alex.

"Yeah. About three of 'em, right? There was that old butcher Barry, that old Sachiko woman, and some young guy who had escaped before them. I'm upset the authorities haven't caught them yet," he nodded. Alex hugged himself as a part of his act.

"Yeah, same. I'm getting really scared though. What if they come after a little lady like me? I-I don't know how to defend myself," the master of psion made his voice shake, which made the man turn towards him. The man slicked back his curly hair and tried to give a reassuring look.

"Well, first of all, I don't understand why you'd be out here at this hour then, but I could protect you if you wanted," he offered. Alex looked up, still leaving his hair hidden.

"Really? Y-You'd do that for me?" he asked, clasping his hands together. The man nodded.

"I'd do anything for a beautiful lady like yourself. Even if you leave your face covered," he told Alex. The master of psion poked two of his fingers together and pretended to be flattered.

"I can always take my hood off you know," he told the man. The man looked interested now.

"I'd love to see what you look like under that," he said to Alex, who pretended to be flattered again.

"I-If you say so," he pretended to be bashful and slowly took off his hood. A look of horror grew on the man's face as he realized he wasn't talking to a woman, but a murderer who had broke out of prison. Alex's laughter this time was a mix of manical and that normal one I had heard earlier. Needless to say, he had tricked the man well.

"What the hell!?" the man exclaimed, his harmless hands then becoming fists. Alex held his hands out to his sides like he was shrugging.

"Aw come on," he said, before slipping back into his feminine voice, "I thought you wanted to protect me, hon."

"I'm not protecting some creep!" the man shouted before throwing a punch. Alex dodged it, but slipped in mud, making him fall on his back. He rolled out of the way of an incoming kick, then held his hands up. The man paused for a moment.

" _Do svidanya,_ hon," Alex winked before disappearing in a flash. As I watched the man look around in a confused manner, I felt a hand lightly push on my back. "Go, now," the master of psion whispered from behind me. I nodded and ran out of the alleyway with him, the both of us going in the opposite direction of the man he had angered.

I couldn't help but giggle at his act from earlier. "You really got him," I said. Alex gave a small, suppressed laugh.

"Yeah, but you should really wear a mask or something. Let the world still see you as a rule follower and give your old friends a little surprise," he told me as we ran beneath darkness instead of streetlights. I nodded and used the Dark Arts to create a small mask composed of my lines. Alex gave a thumbs up before I put it on. They'll surely get a surprise.

Once we were a safe distance from the man, we slowed down to a walk. The rain was beginning to get heavier and thunder rumbled in the distance. Great, a storm. I bet they're having fun trying to cover Zane from the lightning. I then listened to my stomach growl, reminding me that I had eaten nothing for dinner. Wonderful.

I suddenly heard glass shatter and watched as a little square cupcake floated over to me. It's frosting was a swirl of vanilla and chocolate and two sticks of pocky stuck out of it. I took it and glanced over at Alex, who had a caramel cupcake in his hand. He noticed my glance. "Your stomach was louder than the rain," he told me before taking a bite out of his cupcake. I felt a little embarrassed, but I questioned why he gave me this.

"I don't get it. Why are you...?" I began to ask. He shrugged and looked over at me.

"If you weren't going to do it I thought I should," the master of psion answered semi-casually. I didn't ask any further, though I wanted to know more. Why is he being nice in general? Really, I feel like I'm seeing someone different right now. I don't feel like I'm walking with a murderer, this side of him makes me feel like I'm walking with someone I used to know. It's odd, and I feel like I may be going nuts. Maybe I'm hallucinating.

I reluctantly took a bite of my cupcake, the creamy frosting almost reminding of the sweet frosting that was on my cake only weeks before. The memory was bittersweet somehow, but I couldn't tell why. It was just an inexplicable feeling, like the feeling of not being asleep but not being awake. I'm wondering if all of this is just dream. Perhaps I really am hallucinating.

The sound of a siren from behind us made me freeze in place almost immediately, panic beginning to rush through my head. "What are we going to do?" I asked Alex as the sirens got louder. Surely we could run, but we may get followed. We could use Alex's powers but he could tire. Do we...have to fight the police? They have guns though!

"Well, if you really wanna get the attention of your traitors..." I didn't like the tone of his voice. As much as I wanted to get revenge on my traitors, I didn't want to damage government property in the process! I want my record to stay as clean as it can be!

"Don't tell me you're going to attack them," I said, glaring at Alex. He didn't react.

"We have no choice. We have to cause as much chaos as possible. Besides," he began, glancing back at the lights of police cars before looking back at me, " _Who were the people who wrongly accused you of committing a crime you never did!?"_

My frustration from a month ago returned. I don't think the chief of the police ever apologized for it, and he still looks at some of us like we're convicts. It still annoyed me now, and the loud sound of approaching sirens didn't help. Giving in to my frustration and handing my cupcake to Alex, I let the lines leak from my hands and I turned to face the approaching squad cars.

In an instant, I wrapped the lines around the cars and held them in the air, crushing them together as best I could. I watched an officer fall out of the window, but before he could point his gun, Alex held his limbs together with his powers. Seeing that I was covered, I crushed the cars into a large, twisted box and threw it into the shop we passed. I watched as the master of psion released the officer, who looked extremely panicked.

"Fr-Freeze!" he shouted, pointing his gun at us. He looked awfully young, almost about my age maybe. It's too bad. "I-I'm not afraid to shoot!"

"Do it then," I dared him, smirking. The officer looked appalled. "I'll give you five seconds."

"One."

He realized that his gun wasn't loaded and hurried to get ammo.

"Two."

Some of his bullets clattered to the ground as he quickly reloaded. Sweat was begging to roll down the officer's face.

"Three."

He dropped his gun.

"Four."

He quickly picks it up. His hands are too shaky.

"Five."

The officer tries to pull the trigger but it's too late. My lines rush towards him and impale him in multiple areas in his torso, arms, and neck. He cries out, then his cries fade into gurgling noises as I set him on the ground, the blood seeping from his wounds both horrifying me and satisfying me. I didn't take the time to think if he had anyone who loved him at home.

My lines recoiled back into my hands as Alex stared at what I had done. He looked more surprised than entertained. "Jesus Christ..." I heard him mumble before a crack of thunder interrupted him. I shrugged and calmed myself down, turning away from the scene. I looked at the master of psion, who was chewing on one of the pocky that was in my cupcake. I took the sweet back and broke off the piece of pocky that wasn't in his mouth.

"I didn't say you could eat it," I told him, before eating the cupcake myself and walking away from the scene. Alex shrugged.

"Hey, I am the one who got it for you!" he reminded me, before someone behind us yelled "Stop where you are!"

We froze, then turned around, my heart almost stopping for a moment once I spotted who was behind us. There, before the dead officer stood six of the traitors I knew: Lilly, Sammie, Cass, Hunter, Nathan, and Lloyd. I could feel the rain becoming heavier as my eyes fell on Lloyd. I could feel hatred boiling inside me. I had to contain it though. I threw my cupcake aside.

"Did you find a new human shield, Alex?" Lilly asked, her katana unsheathed. The master of psion snickered.

"Are you done lying to everyone, Lillian?" he retorted, placing a hand on his hip. The turquoise-clad woman looked ready to kill Alex, but she didn't move.

"Alex, you made a promise with me when we broke out. You said you wouldn't do anything bad again!" Nathan reminded him. The master of psion shook his head.

"Ah-ah. You told me to promise _not to bother you._ In this case, you're bothering me," he said, "Besides, how can we really know what's bad and good? We all have so many differing opinions on what's right and wrong, so what's really right or wrong? What if what I'm doing is truly right while what you're doing is wrong? Or-"

"Just stop before you make my brain explode," Hunter sighed, exasperated. Lilly huffed and started approaching us.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't have time to deal with you and whoever this is!" she shouted, raising her katana, but Alex stopped her with his powers.

"I believe you have plenty," he told her, before pushing her into the group of traitors behind her. He looked to me and nodded, to which I took a defensive stance. "Don't use your powers unless needed," the master of psion told me before darting towards them. I didn't plan to anyway.

I had something better in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the claw blades beneath Alex's hoodie sleeves slide out before I decided to jump into battle. As long as he's armed, I won't have to worry about throwing a knife or my staff to him. Seeing as he was occupied with Lilly, Hunter, and Lloyd, I rushed towards Cass and the others. Deciding to keep my identity concealed by refusing to use my powers and favorite staff, I slipped my knife out of the pouch tied around my thigh and blocked the slashes of Nathan's sais. It was harder for me to block attack now, but I was going to try anyways.

I slipped beneath Nathan and managed to trip him in the process. Whilst trying to focus on keeping my mask and armor together with my powers, I turned and blocked both Sammie and Cass's attacks. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sammie charging a light beam, so I dropped to the ground, allowing her to blind Cass instead of me. I then got up and kicked Sammie into a nearby lamp pole. As if on cue, Nathan jumped out of nowhere, nearly knocking me off my feet with his attack. Obviously, I provoked him because I touched Sammie. What else is new?

Finding an opening, I ripped a sai from his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. The master of water cried out as I forced him to the ground and attempted to completely break his arm, my foot pinning his other hand on the ground. Before I could break it though, a chain wrapped itself around my torso and pulled me off of him. My grasp on my powers almost slipped for a moment as my head hit the pavement. I can't let them know.

I looked up to see Cass standing over me, her kusarigama held firmly in one hand. Her face didn't show a single hint of mercy, and I wondered if this is what our past enemies saw before their demise. As she brought the blade down, I rolled out of the way and landed a few punches on her. We went back and forth for a while, both of us landing hits on each other before Cass used her abilities with wind to throw me into a nearby building. I sailed through the window and tumbled across the tiled floor of the room. I was lucky it was uninhabited.

As I got up, my legs and arms stung, hinting that glass was stuck in my skin. I quickly pulled a few shards out before I noticed that Cass was flying towards the window. Taking the first idea that came to mind, I took my knife and threw it at her, successfully lodging it in her shoulder. The master of wind yelped then fell onto the concrete below, the impact on her head knocking her unconscious.

In a flash, I jumped out the window and met Nathan and Sammie below, who didn't look too happy with me either. It's good they don't know my identity. I smirked at the sight of them, and the proof that they were already trying to protect each other from me. Hah, let's see if I can get two lovebirds with one stone.

I decided to strike first, not caring if I was unarmed now. I ran and avoided the slashes of Sammie's kama, finding an opportunity to knee her in the face. In almost an instant, I heard a rip and metal meeting metal. I turned to see that Nathan had attempted to stop me by cutting my stomach. Too bad I had thought about making armor for myself. Though, as I looked at this, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I nearly yelped when Sammie pulled one of her kama from my arm.

I grunted and turned to strike her, but Nathan's sai caught me in the thigh. I nearly fell over and cried out, but I contained my voice and kicked his kneecap. I began to grow frustrated, as every time I turned away from one, the other would strike me. I was growing weary, and blood was seeping from every wound I gained from the duo. Please let this end.

Almost as if my thoughts were like magic, a pink aura surrounded Sammie and Nathan and forced their heads together, knocking both of them unconscious. They were then thrown to where Cass lay, sprawled across the concrete next to the lamp pole. Once the aura faded, I turned around to see that it was indeed Alex who had stopped them, though he looked worse than I did. Blood was dripping from his nose and there was various cuts on his face and arms. I'm not surprised though, taking on three katana wielders wasn't a smart choice.

"Now that they're taken care of..." I heard him mumble before he turned back around. I rushed over immediately after making sure Nathan and Sammie really were out. We faced Lilly, Hunter, and Lloyd, all who had faces, arms, and sometimes legs littered with cuts and bruises.

"I'm surprised your friend is still standing. Those three are pretty dangerous when fighting together," Lilly observed, not a sign of fatigue on her face. She must absorbing this rainfall. Alex smirked.

"It's nothing she hasn't seen before," he told her. The turquoise-clad ninja raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I felt as though her icy eyes were staring right through my mask. I almost shivered.

"Well, has she seen THIS!?" Hunter shouted before pushing me into the air with wind and throwing me at a parked car nearby. I gasped as I went through the passenger window, glass reentering my skin. I'm really not happy with how this is going.

"Obviously not..." I heard Alex say. I wanted to flip him off, but both of my hands were covered in glass. I'll just remember to slap him later or something. I began to hear sounds of scuffling as I got out of the car and removed glass from my arms. Thunder boomed as I ran towards the fight, finally ready to let my frustration flow as an energy and power source. I sprinted towards Hunter and jumped onto his head.

"Hey! That's not-" I heard him shout as I stood on his head. The weight made him fall over and I proceeded to kick him away. He got up in an instant though and attempted to cut me with his sword. It almost felt easy to dodge though, as I had sparred with him many times before. Spotting the same opening I've used before, I slipped past him and brought my elbow down on the back of his head and stuck my foot out to trip him. Hunter fell to the ground immediately, and I subtly used my lines to secure him to the ground.

I moved on to Lloyd, who was the only one left. I didn't dare look at how Alex was holding up against Lilly. No. I kept my eyes on the liar before me. The one who acted like he cared and wanted to help. The one who acted as if I were a game. Who knew a child could be so untrustworthy.

He didn't question me, he only took his signature defensive stance, where his mismatched eyes looked as though they were staring right through me. An inexplicable feeling of rage only boiled inside of me, the truth my uncle had told me echoing inside my head. I could only glare back.

I struck first, trying to kick his head but it only got blocked. In return, Lloyd slashed at my leg, to which I recoiled and tried to trip him. He only avoided me and kicked me in the back of the head. I quickly recovered, jumping to feet and taking a fighting stance. I knew he was stronger than me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I don't care if I'm fighting the kid who defeated one of the most supreme evils in history. His overpowered ass can just deal with it.

I threw more kicks and punches, only to be met with blocks and a couple hits I couldn't stop. My body hurt, but my frustration was building. With every hit I could manage to land on him, my anger only grew. Why can't I be happy with the fact that I'm punching his face in? Why can't I stop hating the face that bears the mismatched eyes!? I could only keep fighting until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

With one last kick from Lloyd, I could feel that my armor and mask were starting to fall apart. My frustration was making it hard to hold everything together. I only wanted to end this. _I only wanted to end him._ My rage suggested I resort to the last thing I have: my powers.

"You have some sort of powers with creation, huh?" Lloyd noticed my armor breaking apart and repairing itself. I didn't reply, and I felt as though I was being mocked. Sure, I can create. I create a life for you that will become a living hell. A life that's payback for all the lies.

I let my lines jut out from my hands and wrap around Lloyd. He looked frozen in shock for a moment before I threw him into a building. I proceeded to grab him again with the lines and throw him into the pavement, the boy groaning in pain. Making sure he was down, I looked over at Alex and Lilly. I noticed that the master of psion was beginning to look exhausted and his blocks were beginning to become slow. I'll have to step in.

I reached out with my powers and grabbed Lilly's ankle. In an instant, I threw her down the street and watched her skid across the wet asphalt, satisfaction growing. Thunder rumbled as if it were happy cheers from inside my mind. I felt victorious, as if I had defeated an evil who had plagued me, yet a pang of guilt dared to appear with in me. Another inexplicable feeling.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Alex shout suddenly, breaking me out of my victory-filled thoughts. I was too late though. Just as I turned around a blade broke through my mask and nicked my nose, making me stumble back. I heard a gasp, and at that moment it took me a moment to realize my mask had shattered to pieces on the ground. I looked at Lloyd, whose face was frozen in shock. Lightning flashed brightly, highlighting my face as thunder rumbled. He knows.

"K...Karma...?" the master of energy blinked in disbelief, staring at me. I didn't respond, I only glared. I was afraid of what would happened if I moved. I didn't have to worry about that though, as a pink aura surrounded him and threw him through a store window shortly after. I turned around looked at Alex, who was panting heavily like he had just run a marathon.

"We should leave," he told me before walking over. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have enough energy to teleport?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll be fine, let's just go before Blondie tries to tear my leg off again," Alex told me, before looping his arm with mine and connecting his hands. Before I knew it, the disastrous scene before me faded, and we reappeared on the rooftop from before. The very same rooftop of the building where we hide. A neon sign from nearby lit the way to the door, but I didn't move.

Once I was sure we were done teleporting, Alex collapsed, to which I quickly helped him back up. He was paler than normal.

"I thought you said you be fine!" I said.

"I just went way over my limit, that's all," the master of psion shrugged. I sighed.

"Can you walk?"

He paused for a minute. "No."

I sighed again and looped his arm over my shoulders. I pulled him up onto his feet and started walking inside. My arms ached in protest of assisting him, but I walked on.

"You know, I had two interesting dreams last night," Alex said suddenly, "They were weird."

"What were they?" I asked. It's probably something dumb.

"I dreamt I got my ass handed to me by a large group of people," he told me, "and then it happened today. Haha."

I raised an eyebrow. "What was the other?" I asked. Perhaps his dreams tell the future. He paused again.

"I was a park ranger," Alex said, "and I ranged the shit out of that park."

Yeah, something dumb. I raised my expectations for no reason. "You sound drunk," I looked over at him. His hair was covering his face, so it was hard to see his expression. "Let me guess, you're one of those people who acts drunk when they're tired?"

"What does it look like?" Alex replied. I wanted to threaten to drop him, but I didn't. He did get me food earlier, so I should at least do something in return.

"Did your nose stop bleeding?" I asked him. He nodeded.

"I paralyzed Blondie for a moment so I could take care of it," the master of psion told me.

"Congratulations," I responded. He looked up and gave a confused look. "What? I didn't know what to say."

Alex shook his head and let it hang down until I stopped at his room. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself from here," I told him.

"I can't walk right now, Karma," he reminded me. I nodded.

"I know," I said, before I dropped him on floor. I dusted my hands off as he faceplanted on the floor.

"You're an ass," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Not as much of an ass as you are."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult."

"Your choice."

I began to walk away, but he pulled himself to his feet and opened this door. I swore my eye began to twitch. "You could walk this whole time!?"

Alex shrugged. "I wanted to see how far you would go. Besides, who would resist a chance to be carried?" he said. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're a huge ass," I crossed my arms.

"Why thank you," he smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that way, nerd. I mean you're a dingus," I rephrased my sentence. He still smiled.

"You're just full of compliments today, aren't you?" he chuckled before walking into his room and shutting the door. I sighed and walked to my own room, my thoughts beginning to dwell on what happened tonight. I still questioned why Alex was acting so nice towards me. I questioned why my old teammates couldn't recognize my moves despite sparring with me. I questioned why Lloyd didn't say anything more.

 _Lloyd_. The name made me angry but made me hurt. Every one of their names made me ache. I hated to admit it but I was beginning to miss them terribly, but is it really healthy to stay attracted to what's toxic? I felt tears in my eyes and a lump growing in my throat, but I pushed it all down.

I shouldn't cry for those who hate me, but I feel like I should. Something inside me still feels for them and I hate it. I despise it so much. Why, it makes me wanna-!

"Did everything go well, Seiko?" my uncle's voice interrupted my thoughts and nearly startled me. I turned to see him leaning against a wall in the hallway, his luminous green skin glowing in the dark and his purple eyes piercing. I nodded in an instant.

"We confronted the ninja and put a temporary stop to them," I reported. I couldn't see Uncle Clouse's face.

"No deaths?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Though, I stuck a knife in someone's shoulder," I told him. My uncle was silent for a while.

"Okay. Good job," he finally broke the silence. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Uncle!" I began to walk away, but he asked me to stop.

"I'm going to start getting the ingredients that will allow us to dimension hop and get Alex's powers tomorrow, okay? Be ready by noon," he told me. I nodded again.

"Got it," I said before walking away. Something made me reluctant to do my uncle's deeds, but I couldn't tell what. I need to focus on getting revenge though, and dimension hopping would be great! I could show the world how powerful I am then! I could show everyone I'm not to be messed with! That I'm not just some puppet on strings to control! I'll show them all!

They all will learn what happens when you char someone's heart into ash.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Destiny's Bounty, 7:00am_

Lloyd could still smell the scent of rain and asphalt despite being home. He could still feel broken glass jutting into his back despite being comfortably sat on his bed. Everything about last night still haunted him, and the moment that bothered him in the most replayed in his head over and over. He still shook his head in disbelief.

The master of energy watched his katana shatter Karma's mask over and over in slow motion. He replayed the moment he noticed her irises were a dark purple instead of the usual chocolate brown over and over. He rewatched a hateful glare appear upon her face once their eyes met. He even recalled the spiral lines that leaked from her left eye like tears, except that he knew they weren't tears at all.

Lloyd now regretted fighting her like he did. He even made a promise to himself long ago that he wouldn't hurt anyone on his team, and now he had broken it. Though, was it justified? Has he done the right thing? He couldn't figure out whether he had acted correctly or not.

 _What if that wasn't her though?_ he asked himself, before shaking his head _, No, I'm doubting myself. I'd recognize her face anywhere...but why was she...like that? What happened to her?_

It didn't seem right to him. Nothing seemed right about the fact that the girl who once spoke optimism whereever she went was now someone who mercilessly fought her own friends and killed a man with no remorse. It was as if he had seen someone different with her face and powers. An impostor to him.

A sudden knock at his bedroom door announced that his friends were finally awake. Sighing, Lloyd got off his bed and slowly walked to the door, opening it to find Jay on the other side. "Hey, can you come to the living room?" the master of lightning asked. Lloyd could see a glimpse of his new dark blue eyepatch from behind the door, and the faint scars that ran across his face. Nadakhan's memory would surely never leave at this point.

"Of course," the master of energy nodded before following Jay out into the hallway. The master of lightning lead him to a slightly packed living room where everyone gathered, including Sensei Wu. Lilly was found resting her head on Kai's shoulder, her face and arms displaying various scratches and scrapes. Zane sat next to Sensei Wu, discreetly discussing a certain matter. Nya was shining a small flashlight in Cass's eyes to recheck for any signs of a concussion while Misako helped tie a bandage around the female master of wind's shoulder. Cole gave a worried glance at Cass before fawning over his own sister, who had wrapped herself in a wool blanket and looked exhausted. Nathan and Hunter sat next to her, the two boys looking just as exhausted.

"Finally, you're awake," Lloyd's uncle sat forward, his snow white beard covering the hands that rested on his knees.

"I've been awake," the master of energy responded, taking a seat on the floor. Sensei Wu nodded, then looked to the rest of his students.

"Now, what's the matter? What happened to this little group?" he asked. Kai spoke first.

"According to Lilly, they were attacked by Alex and some other chick. The gal seemed to have almost seen right through Cass, Hunter, Nathan, and Sammie's moves."

 _"Some other chick"?_ Lloyd wanted to laugh, _Oh it's so much more than that._

Lilly nodded. "That's correct, _mon chéri_. Though, it seemed he and his friend had caused havoc before we even got there. I saw pieces of a squad car and a dead officer."

Despite what was going on, Kai still blushed at name Lilly had referred to him with. "U-Uh, what does _'mon chéri'_ mean?"

Lilly looked up at him, then sighed. "I'll tell you at a more appropriate time. Okay?" she replied. The look on Kai's face told Lloyd that the master of fire may have taken that the wrong way.

"Anyways, it seems Alex has gotten stronger, or he's just better at not getting hit now. Hard to tell. Though, I'm wondering who the girl is," Hunter continued, rubbing his neck, "She kinda jumped on my head and nearly broke my neck from the weight."

"I think Lloyd knows," Lilly spoke again, making the boy freeze, "I watched him cut her mask off."

"Please tell me it was someone we've fought before. Someone we don't know can't possibly read our moves that easily!" Nathan said. Lloyd was beginning to internally panic. He didn't want his teammates to get mad at Karma, but at the same time they deserved to know. He wanted to pass it off as a misunderstanding, but he knew that can't possibly be true.

"A reminder that we're famous, Nathan. Anyone who sees us fight on TV and analyzes it could take us on," Nya told the male master of water. He nodded.

"I guess, but I felt like it was someone I knew. Their moves seemed familiar to me," Nathan replied. The pressure made Lloyd want to scream. _I don't want them to hate her._

"Whoever it is, I'm kicking their ass. I don't exactly like having a knife in my shoulder," Cass growled, rubbing her bandaged wound. Lloyd began to sweat. _No. Please don't._

"Maybe it's Morro disguised as a girl," Jay snickered before Cass threw a sock from the floor at him.

"Don't bring my uncle up around Lloyd," she told him before looking at the Green Ninja. The pressure was building again.

"If they don't have a name it's fine, Lloyd," Misako assured him. Lloyd shook his head and sighed. _Let's give them the truth._

"No, I know the name. It was definitely someone we knew," he told them all, before pausing and looking up at them, "It...was Karma. It was why she could read your moves. It was why she could read everyone's moves. She's sparred with us all so many times before..."

Everyone stared at Lloyd in disbelief, a few gasps filling the room. Nya nearly dropped her flashlight. Sensei Wu's hands were folded before his mouth. Lilly sat up, her eyes wide for a moment.

"H-How po-" Cole began to ask, but Lilly spoke over him.

"It makes sense. It all makes sense. She could read their moves because of all the sparring. She had our combat weaknesses already figured out. Her appearance was the same. Despite not being armed with a staff, her moves were recognizable, and those lines...the ones she used with her powers...she used them on us all. How...how could I not see it!?"

"But the girl's eyes were purple! Karma's are brown!" Sammie argued, seeming to act in disbelief.

"It's possible she was either disguising herself or someone did something to her. I saw her face, Sammie. I know it's her," Lloyd replied, looking down at the floor.

"I don't understand. This isn't like her! Why would she do this?" Jay questioned, looking betrayed. Lloyd shrugged and prepared to talk again, but the sound of Cass's feet hitting the floor startled Lloyd.

"Where is your damn candy stash!?" she asked the master of energy as she began to stomp towards the hall.

"Uh, under my bed. I don't recommend using sugar as a stress reliever though," Lloyd answered. Cass gave a small, sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, I'm not looking for a stress reliever! I just believe our dear friend needs a DAMN SNICKER!" she shouted before continuing towards the hall. Sensei Wu sighed.

"Cassidy, sit back down and calm yourself. I know you have very strong emotions about this situation, but as long as you stay calm we can figure out how to fix this," the old man requested. Cass grumbled for a moment, then trudged back to her seat and flopped onto the couch, crossing her arms. Sensei Wu then scratched the bald head beneath his treasured conical hat, taking it off after a few seconds.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Karma seemed to disobey my warnings about using the Dark Arts, and now it looks like it may have taken over her mind. It seems some _other people_ may have taken advantage of that," the old man sighed, pausing for a moment, "The master of psion is not the only one with her. There's someone else. Someone who let the power engulf her."

"How do you know?" Hunter asked. Lloyd questioned that himself. _If Alex is able to clone Kai, can't he figure out how the Dark Arts works? I mean, he is enough of a manipulative asshole anyway, what's stopping him?_

Lloyd's uncle sat back, his wrinkled hands moving to his beard. "I doubt the master of psion even knows the Dark Arts exist, because he would have pursued it by now. I want to believe that it may be Clouse, since he is her uncle, but I doubt that as well. Jay said Clouse was still stuck in Nadakhan's sword."

"Yeah, but that sword just randomly disappeared after the battle!" the master of lightning replied.

"Well guess who else randomly disappeared right after the battle!" Cass added, "That red-haired idjit!"

"He must have released Clouse. Though, that does not explain Karma talking to herself more than usual. From what I know, she never did that until after our visit to Kryptarium," Zane said. Everyone paused for a moment before the nindroid added, "During these times, I could detect an interference with her brainwaves, but I always thought my sensors were malfunctioning."

"Don't tell me...he's been manipulating her right under our noses!" Lloyd gasped before looking at his uncle. The old man nodded hesitantly.

"It's plausible. If Alex does indeed carry the same abilities his mother, Anika, did, then he is able to speak to people through their heads. Though, I doubt it," Sensei Wu spoke.

"Why?" Cole asked.

The old man sighed, "When I met Anika during the Serpentine War-and mind you she has much better morals than her son-she had told me that there was an extra ability masters of psion could gain, but it all depended on genes and chromosomes. She told me that 95% of the time a female would gain the telepathy ability thanks to the correct combination of genes and chromosomes-"

"So Alex has been a girl this whole time!?" Nathan asked, staring at his teacher in disbelief. Sensei Wu shook his head.

"No. Let me finish. She said it was very rare for a male to gain telepathy because of this, with the only male having telepathy was the first master of psion. It's possible Alex could have telepathy, but we don't know. I never got to speak to Anika again."

"What happened to her?" Lloyd heard Lilly ask. The old man sighed.

"She was killed, and before any of you say it, no, she was not killed by her son. It was just during a very dangerous time for people like us, that is all I will say. Now let's move on."

"So, it's entirely possible Karma, Alex, and Clouse are all working together...geez. And Clouse is Karma's grandfather?" Nathan asked.

"Uncle," Sensei Wu corrected him.

"...Does Clouse know about Mrs. Lee and who killed her then? If I remember right, Karma said he was related to her mother."

The old man paused. "I don't know. If he is indeed working with Alex, then he does not know. Then again, the only reason why Clouse may be working with Alex is for Alex's powers. It's what he did to my brother, Sensei Garmadon."

There was silence again, before Lloyd sat forward. The mention of his father made his chest hurt. "Uncle, what can we do then? Surely Karma doesn't know what she's doing, and I'm worried. Is there a way we can stop them?"

Wu looked down at his feet, rubbing his bald head. "We can only be vigilant," he answered, "Whatever trouble you see immediately go to it. Their goal may not be clear yet, but it is better to stop them before everything crumbles beneath us. I'd hate for this City to lose more innocent lives."

Silence filled the air again before the old man said "You all are dismissed."

In unison, everyone but Lloyd got up and left, some going towards the hall while others went inside. Cass began to dart towards Lloyd's room, going after whatever plan had formed in her head. Misako had left to the control room, leaving her son with her brother-in-law. Several seconds of silence were suspended between Lloyd and Wu before the boy spoke.

"Are you sure we can really get her back?" the master of energy asked, looking up at his uncle. The old man's forest green eyes did not meet his nephew's

"We can only hope, Lloyd," he sighed, putting his hat on. The boy paused again before speaking.

"I don't understand. You said Anika was different than Alex. Wouldn't a parent's attitude rub off on their child?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Lloyd," Wu sighed, "That isn't the case but it's plausible that there was a time when he was like his mother. Or maybe perhaps he's been acting out of grief or some other inexplicable feeling. It's hard to tell."

Lloyd considered his uncle's words as he uncrossed his legs. He could remember a time when he himself was like that. Someone who let grief take over. The master of energy wondered if this actually was the case. He then got up.

"I'll be going now."

 _City Outskirts, 10:00am_

"Fresh burritos! Get 'em while they're toasty!" a nearby street vendor called as my uncle and I walked down the sidewalk. We were on our way to an ancient library in the City, which supposedly holds a certain book my uncle is interested in. Evidently it's the first thing he needs to accomplish our goal. I'm actually slightly glad we went without Alex today.

We decided to use our hoods to cover our faces from view and I shattered the visible armor I created in an effort to look more normal or look slightly similar to the younger people of this region. No one would see my uncle's face to question it.

We entered the library with ease, not daring to take our hoods off despite a bespectacled old woman at the desk telling us to do so. After her failed attempt, she only sat back and stuck her nose into her book again, grumbling something negative about young people. If only she knew.

"It should be in the back," my uncle informed me as we walked through rows of books. I nodded, my eyes focused on the more dim area of the library. If it's important, they'd hide it from sight, right? Of course it'd be in the dark area. It's as predictable as almost every romance story aimed towards women.

Once we reached the back, my uncle subtly felt along the yellowed wall while watching a hooded man who was studying a torn book nearby. He looked like one of the monks I've seen in the villages near Ignacia. I wonder what he's doing here in the City. They usually prefer avoiding areas like this.

"Keep an eye on him," I heard my uncle whisper. I nodded and turned away from Clouse and watched the monk from the corner of my eye. I let the lines from my eye leak down to my hands, making sure to cover it with my bangs. At a time like this, I had to assume everyone except Uncle Clouse was a threat. Even a harmless monk like this man.

I studied each movement the monk made and every moment his eyes flicked up to me. I assumed he was becoming uncomfortable, particularly because I was kinda staring at him. That'd make anyone uncomfortable. I suppose it would discourage him from trying anything funny.

I heard a click and the sound of stone moving, but I didn't turn around. My eyes were locked on the monk, and now he was visibly sweating. Maybe perhaps he can sweat out his intentions to stop us. That'd be wonderful. Though, the silence from behind me was starting to make me anxious. I'm sure everything is fine.

After a few seconds, I felt a hand on my back. "Seiko, be ready," I heard my uncle whisper. I looked at him, noticing the mahogany-colored book in his hand before following his eyes to one of the isles between bookshelves. We waited, staring until the old lady from earlier darted out from the isle, carrying a _jō_ staff.

I heard the monk shriek, but I had no worry. I still had my bo staff, which is known to be taller than a _jō_ staff. This old lady really should have brought a knife or something. I decided now would be the time I used my bo staff again. I wanted to play with this lady a little.

I quickly took out my staff and jumped in front of my uncle, blocking her first swipe at him. The old lady stepped back, squinting at me. "Aren't you supposed to be posing for magazines or something?" she questioned, pushing up her glasses. I guess I'm that recognizeable with no mask.

"Aw, I thought you were having fun reading your novel about 'Ricardo McSoftButt Montoya' or whatever romance novels call their spicy male lovers," I gave a fake frown. The lady glared at me and tried to attack again.

"You're damned right Ricardo is a spicy man. Don't you dare insult him," she growled as I blocked it. I can't believe I was actually right.

"But so many other women read that novel, and I bet they claim Mr. McSoftButt Montoya as their own. Isn't that disrupting your long distance relationship with him?" I went on. The old woman's eyes widened.

"Y-you're right! I have to protect Ricardo from Doris and Evelyn!" she shouted, before running down the isle and forgetting that my uncle was stealing a book. I sighed and let a line wrap itself around her ankle and drag her back. I placed a foot on her back and held a sharp line to the back of her neck.

She howled out her fictional boyfriend's name several times before I let the line impale her, the shouts making me feel sorry for this poor, delusional woman. I looked over at my uncle, who was surprised.

"She knew my identity. I can't have my celebrity image tainted. If you want me to gain control of the world, the country still has to love me," I explained. My uncle paused before nodding.

"But now you have a witness, Seiko," he said, pointing at the monk who was now paralyzed with fear. I sighed, about to eliminate him myself, but my uncle was quicker. I watched my uncle's snake-shaped lines slither along the floor and wrap themselves around the man's neck and wrists. The monk screamed again but it became choked.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal. We just can't leave any trace," I said before my uncle violently tugged the lines. The ones around his neck twisted him until I heard a sickening crack and they let go. I really hoped there wasn't any security cameras back here.

"One more thing," my uncle whispered before cutting down a security camera with his lines. I sighed. I jinxed it.

"But they've already seen us kill them," I told him. My uncle nodded.

"Yes, but your face was covered the whole time and I want to keep it that way. They won't recognize me," he told me before kicking the dead woman to the side and walking towards the front. I questioned his words for a moment before coming to an agreement with myself and following him. I'm actually more interested in what's inside this book now.

 _Later_

I heard clinking noises as we entered our little hideout, telling me that we wouldn't be able to hide this book discreetly. Once we were in the room, I spotted Alex at a table with his weapon. Goggles with green lenses covered his eyes and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed to be fixing his weapon.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked him.

"Insomnia," he replied in a singsong voice without looking up. If I remember right, Cole had the same condition, except he wouldn't go out of his room and do things.

"What? Was there something keeping you up in your mind?" I asked. Alex paused this time, not continuing to work on his weapon.

"It's none of your business," he told me before resuming work on his weapon. I sighed. It's best for me not to question him further on this subject.

"Well, if you want to fall asleep, I can gladly knock you out," I tried to say in a more joking matter, making my hand meet my fist. Alex didn't look up again.

"Thanks but no thanks," he answered. I don't know if he could tell that I was joking, but I didn't go on. Instead, I turned back to my uncle, who was looking through the book. "What's that book for?" I heard Alex ask.

"It's for the Dark Arts. Nothing of your concern," Uncle Clouse answered sternly. I saw the master of psion look up for a moment before turning back to his work.

"Cool," I heard him answer. Alex didn't seem interested in whatever we were doing now, though, I wanted to question why he was working on his weapon in the first place. Wasn't it functioning correctly before?

"I thought your blades worked just fine. Did you break it while we were gone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Your blonde friend broke it. She basically coated her fist in ice and aimed for my face. With my instincts I blocked my face with my arms and bam! Broken mechanism," he told me, "Does she eat steroids for breakfast or something?"

I shook my head. "No. Last I remember, she trained with Cole a lot, and Cole's the strongest member of their team."

"Eh. Whatever. I'll keep that in mind," Alex mumbled before the blades in weapon suddenly popped out. Instantly, the master of psion gasped and fell out of his chair, avoiding being impaled by his own weapon. Patting his chest and stomach to make sure he wasn't wounded first, Alex jumped to his feet, then cautiously turned the weapon around. He then looked at my uncle and I.

"The universe is out to get me," he laughed nervously before picking his chair back up and resuming work. I sighed.

"So, what's all in that, Uncle? Any good magic stuff?" I asked. Clouse paused, then nodded.

"I'll let you read it at a later time, but for now I'd rather you practice using your abilities for things other than securing a person in place and making things. I want you to try your weaponry more," my uncle told me. I nodded and took off my hood.

"Of course! I'll get to that right away!" I said before jogging to where I once unlocked my abilities before. Though, as I made my way there, I couldn't help but question what else my uncle wants. He probably wants the Realm Crystal at some point, right? Everyone wants that. Sensei Wu really went through hell to get that thing back from Nadakhan, now wait until he has to get it back from Uncle Clouse. That'll definitely be fun.

Though, my main question is still up in the air. " _What are we getting next?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

_Near the Center of the City, May 31st, 12:00pm_

I cracked my knuckles as I stood across from Alex, feeling my uncle's eyes on me as I took a readied stance. Uncle Clouse wanted me to spar with Alex for practice, but I couldn't help but think it was going to be an unfair fight since I know I'm much stronger than him...well, when he isn't using his powers that is. Since we aren't allowed to use our powers in this, I'll have fun kicking his ass for fun. I feel like dropping him on the floor two days ago wasn't enough.

For having the disadvantage, Alex looked quite confident. Is it to impress my uncle? Is it that he's giving in to his ego? Either way, the smirk on his face wasn't unusual. It seemed that he always tries to look confident before fight. I wonder when someone's going to tell him that smirking doesn't help you in a fight, unless you're a gigantic, muscular person.

I waited almost a minute until Alex began to run towards me, not pulling back any of his fists to aim a punch. He's going for a kick first. I watched him jump and pull back his left leg, then I slid beneath him and kicked his side. I then dropped my elbow onto his shoulder, making him fall over for a brief moment.

Alex got back up as quickly as he could, but I didn't wait. I aimed a punch for his stomach and ran towards him at full speed. I came to a halt through when he blocked that punch and my second punch. I took the opportunity to trip him while he was focused on my fists. Though, as he fell, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him, landing a knee in my stomach. Okay, he's gotten smarter.

Falling backwards and gasping from the impact, I stood up and regained my balance. Wasting no time at all, I charged back at Alex and exchanged several blows with him, dodging when I could. I desperately looked for an opening to catch him off guard and pin him down, but I couldn't find one yet. After blocking a few more kicks and punches, I grabbed one of Alex's arms and twisted it behind him.

I then pushed him onto the floor and twisted his other arm behind him, holding both his wrists behind his back. I smiled, using my weight to keep him on the floor. "Game over, Carrot," I sneered, hearing victory trumpets go off in my head. Though, Alex was silently sniggering. I didn't understand. Why is he laughing over his loss!?

I soon found out though, as I felt him rising. I watched as he did a sort of no-hands somersault and managed to flip me beneath him. He smiled as I released his hands. "Upper body strength," Alex told me, panting, "Though, I'm surprised I didn't break my neck doing that."

I glared at him and kicked him off of me. The master of psion rolled a few feet away from me and laid on his side, resting his chin on his hand. "What? Are you mad about losing to me? Mad that I'm stronger now?"

I narrowed my eyes, then ran towards him, tripping myself and allowing my elbow to hit him sharply in the stomach. Alex gasped, clutching his stomach as I got up and stepped away. "No, I was just waiting for the moment you let your ego blind you."

I wanted to hit him again, but my uncle shook his head, holding up a hand decorated with a few ornate jewel rings. I sighed and walked over to Uncle Clouse, taking a seat in front of him. "What did you think?" I asked, hoping for praise. My uncle rubbed his chin.

"I'm not a combat expert, but I think you did well. Both of you did. Though, Alex does still need a little work," he said.

"To be fair, I just started learning this stuff two weeks ago!" the master of psion reminded him, taking a seat next to me and pulling his hair out of it's ponytail. Clouse shrugged.

"With the situation we're in, you need to improve faster, Alex. We can't stand to keep having you returning with injuries and damaged weapons," he told the master of psion, taking a drink from a dark brown teacup in his hand. Alex gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not a fast learner, Clouse. Just because I'm really smart doesn't mean I'm gonna get it just like-" he paused to snap, "-that."

"You can become a fast learner though," my uncle argued, "You just have to practice."

Alex stared at my uncle like he was stupid. The master of psion opened his mouth to say something back, but shut it and sat back, looking a bit annoyed now. My uncle cleared his throat.

"Also, don't pull that stunt again. It may not have broken your neck this time but it will with the right person," Clouse told Alex as he took a drink from his cup again. The master of psion nodded before my uncle's eyes fell on me. "Now, I must request something for the both of you."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting forward.

"Seiko, do you remember the Caves of Despair?" my uncle asked. I froze, the memories from a year ago flooding into my mind. Morro's skull, the ghastly green irises that used to haunt me with the black that surrounded them, the cold feeling, the image in the ice, the time when I actually had faith in those that deceived me. It felt like it was long ago, yet it was recent.

"Yes," I answered, shaking my head to rid myself of those memories. I don't need them.

"Well, I need you both to go there and pick up a specific crystal for me. It's made of the same material the Realm Crystal is made from and will contribute to our cause," Uncle Clouse told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Uncle, when I went there with those traitors a year ago the place blew up thanks to toxic gases and buildup in the methane caves. There's nothing left," I informed him. Uncle Clouse shook his head.

"There's still many cave systems left there. Those gases only decimated the upper level," he told me before handing me a map, "This will tell you which cave holds the crystal. I urge you to be careful though, because if you walk into the wrong cave, you may lose your way and never return...not to mention there's still some...creatures lurking in them."

I studied the map, seeing a particular tunnel circled in red marked "Cave 21". I repeated this number in my head several times just to make sure I didn't forget it.

"Spooky. What kinds of creatures?" Alex asked, glancing at the map for a moment. My uncle's expression didn't change.

"You know what the Grundle is, right?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Went extinct when I was 4. Primary cause for deaths in Ignacia and Jamanikai other than cancer and heart disease," he said. Show off.

"Imagine that times four. As a bigger, meaner creature," Clouse held his hands out as if to demonstrate how big this beast was. It sounded fearsome, but Alex looked fascinated with it's size.

"Does it have a name?" he asked.

"Villagers near the Caves of Despair call it the ' _Baku-shan_ ', while miners just call it 'The big ugly dinosaur that ate my leg'," Clouse answered, "But no scientific name."

Alex's face lit up, the young man grinning from ear to ear. "That means I can make one for it then! And possibly go down in history as the youngest man ever to make a scientific name for some weird cave dinosaur!"

I wanted to laugh. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Alex."

The master of psion was about to speak to me, but my uncle cleared his throat. "I think you both should get going," he suggested, "It's known that these fearsome creatures do like to lurk at night."

I nodded and got up, instantly creating armor for myself and putting the map in the leather pouch I tied around my thigh. I then turned and looked at Alex, who was tying his jacket around his waist and attaching the mechanisms for his blades onto his forearms. Once he was finished he walked over to me. "Why don't you ever take that dragon thing you used to summon?" he asked, linking arms with me.

"Because I don't feel like it and you get there much faster," I said, pulling my hood onto my head. Alex's eyes widened, then he narrowed them and muttered something about his powers. I watched him form his hand signs and then watched the scene before us disappear. It was only a split second before I smelled dirt and dust, and watched the sandy world before us unfold. I could now see outposts made of feeble wood and cloth ahead, and saw the jagged remains of the Caves of Despair. I bet the people who live here hated the Ninja for destroying their source of income probably.

"You might wanna put something on so no one recognizes you," I told Alex, trying to make a hat with my lines. For some reason, I've begun to feel drowsy every time I do this. Maybe I have a limit.

"What's a hat gonna do? They'll recognize my face anyway," the master of psion argued.

"Your hair is sort of what people recognize you by, other than that glow in your eyes you get when you use your powers. When you disguised yourself as that Anika girl I swear there were people giving questioning glances at you," I told him, handing him the hat. The master of psion froze at the mention of the name 'Anika', but shook his head and looked down at the hat. He gave a half-surpressed laugh. "What?" I asked.

Alex put the hat on, stuffing most of his hair inside it, then put his hands on hips and did some sort of weird pose. "Howdy folks! I'm just ya average countryman passin' through! Look at mah trucker hat!" he spoke in an exaggerated hillbilly accent, "Whut in tarnation!? There's no Jesus here!? No rodeos either!? Shoot! This really ees hell!"

I was trying not to laugh, but I ended up laughing at him. "What's that supposed to be?"

"That's what people in southern Astor sound like, and why I like living here more," Alex told me, "My impression would have been complete if I had a piece of wheat and a flask."

I snorted, then started walking towards the outposts. "Do they think we're still in feudal times over here?" I asked.

Alex followed. "Yeah. They still think the country is being run by emperors and a shogunate. They also think people here wear _kimonos_ and _hanbok_ as regular, everyday wear too."

I wanted to laugh. Why am I not surprised. "Well, that's not new. They probably saw the _kabuki_ on the commercials for Chen's Noodlehouse and immediately assumed that's everyone. Though, Chen has a sort of misunderstanding on what _kabuki_ are, going by his commercial."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. God, how do I explain this without making it awkward?

"Eh, basically, _kabuki_ were originally an all-female dance drama thing. Some of their stuff was pretty...uh... _suggestive_. Then, those were banned and replaced with all male _kabuki_ , and that was pretty suggestive too, since some of the men crossdressed. And both of those had some...eh... _certain things_ going on behind the scenes," I explained. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So, if the guys played women in the drama, the women characters would have beards?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, they'd have young guys that look like you play the women, and usually some people who watched the show would pay to have the guys uh... _.follow them home_ later," I answered, desperately trying to not make it awkward. Alex's cheeks became pink.

"Well, I can see why they'd choose guys who look like me," he scratched his head and looked away, not taking the opportunity to let his ego shine again. Dammit, I probably made it awkward.

"Yeah...so, uh...what else do you know about south Astor?" I asked, just to change the subject. Alex rubbed his chin.

"Well, one thing, they don't like anyone who doesn't look like them, and second, I got stabbed for openly not liking their president," he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What, in the leg?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed at his chest.

"The guy tried to stab me in the lungs, but ended up only breaking one of my ribs and almost made me bleed out. I was lucky Estera was there, or I would have died," he told me, "It left a nasty scar though."

The mention of Estera made memories flare up again. The times when I was just starting out. The woman with the dark crimson hair that accompanied Misaki. The woman who rebelled from Sebastian. The woman who lost her life during the fight against Alex and Marléne a year ago. I wonder if he knows that she's no more.

We approached the outpost before the entrance to the caves, where a young, bespectacled boy sat, studying a terribly torn book. He looked up at us, his dark skin nearly covered by dust and sand. "Sorry, visitor hours are over," he told us.

"We're not here to visit. We work here," Alex lied, crossing his arms. The boy squinted at him.

"Both of you don't look familiar at all. Are you sure?" he asked. I looked over at Alex.

"Definitely. We got transferred in from Astor City. They wanted us here," the master of psion told the boy. The kid continued to squint.

"We had no report of that, sir," he told him. Alex looked calm but you could tell by his eyes that he was getting frustrated.

"Astor City's been really slow with sending it's documents here," the master of psion maintained a calm voice. Though, now I was getting annoyed with this.

"Really now? Because they sent a document to the Stiix fisheries yesterday and they just got it today," the boy told him. Alex looked like he was about to lose his temper.

"Look, kid, I-!" he began to shout, but I let sharp lines surround the boy, some of them awfully close to his neck.

"We don't want any trouble," I told the kid, "We just need to retrieve something from the caves, alright? Now, how about you let us move along and no harm will be done. But, if you so desire to cause trouble, I'm afraid you'll experience something much worse than a rose's thorn."

"Lady, why go through all this trouble to surround me with witchcraft when you could have just told me you needed to go get something?" the boy narrowed his eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I doubted that you'd let me in," I withdrew my lines, letting the boy free.

"Hey, it's none of my business who you are. My paw just told me to not let any snake people in," he told me.

"Did he tell you about skeleton people too?" Alex asked. I remember being told the Skeleton Army were the first enemies of the traitors I once knew. The boy shook his head.

"Nah, paw told me only snake people. He hates the Great Devourer," he told us. Alex looked confused for a moment.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I thought he was talking about some bald guy I knew. Nevermind," Alex waved it off. I nodded.

"You can move along, lady, but I'm suspicious of this guy," the boy told me, pointing at Alex. I wanted to laugh as the master of psion made a few unintelligible noises of frustration.

"I'm not a damn snake!" he argued. The boy rubbed his chin.

"I dunno, you sure act like one. Not to mention you're as ugly as one," he said. Alex stomped.

"I am not! I am a human being! HUMAN BEING!" he argued. This was becoming pathetic.

"A human bean? Sounds like something a snake in disguise would say," the boy smiled as Alex made unintelligible noises again. I was desperately trying not to laugh. "But well, since you're with a witch lady, I guess you can go through. As long as she makes sure you don't do anything a snake would do."

"I'm not a snake!" Alex shouted, pulling on the hat. I laughed.

"I'll make sure of that, sir," I told the boy before walking into the entrance. The master of psion followed, pulling the hat off his head and letting it fade away on the ground.

"That kid was so annoying," he grumbled as we reached the entrance for Cave 21. I shrugged.

"I actually thought he was pretty funny. Especially since he ticked you off," I said. Alex groaned.

"He was not funny! That wasn't funny at all!" he argued. I snickered.

"Aw, come on Carrot. Don't throw a _hissssy fit_ over a little boy being funnier than you," I teased.

"Karma!" Alex shouted, visibly angry. I broke into laughter immediately, ignoring his frustrated mumbling. If the way I'm getting revenge is ticking him off with bad puns, so be it.

We walked for a while until it started getting warmer, a sign that we may be near miner territory. Though, it didn't make sense because the tunnel was going deeper than where I've been told they work. Perhaps it's changed.

"Uh, could I see the map for a moment?" Alex asked, to which I took it out of the leather pouch and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"We entered Cave 21, right?" he asked, looking a little nervous. I nodded.

"Of course."

"Uh, Karma, Clouse circled Cave 12, not 21," I froze in place before snatching the map from Alex's hands and looking at it myself. Surely enough, Cave 12 was marked in red instead of 21. I cursed, hating my eyesight.

"Dammit! Ugh, this is what I get for not looking carefully!" I grumbled, stuffing the map back in the pouch. Alex shrugged with a sigh.

"Well, we can always go ba-" he stopped short as he turned around, his eyes growing wide for a minute. Oh no, what's wrong now?

"Is everything alrig-?" I asked, but he interrupted me.

"Don't move."

 _Earlier, The Destiny's Bounty_

The word 'furious' couldn't even begin to define Cass's feelings over Karma leaving the team. In fact, she couldn't even think of a word to describe her feelings. She had feelings of betrayal, yet at the same time she felt as though her friend was kidnapped, and she was determined to get her back. Though, she wished to know the truth of what really happened to Karma. She wanted to know if it was her own choice, or by force.

Her fists pounded the punching bag before her as she alternated between punches and kicks. She could feel Cole's eyes on her as she did so though, the ghastly ninja resting on the mast of the ship as she trained in the sun. For some reason to her now, she's strived to do more in her training whenever he was around. It was something that just started out of the blue. It had even affected how she viewed him.

She wouldn't exactly call their relationship "childhood friends", but they had been friends for a long time. She had met him around the time Sensei Wu had recruited him, as he had lived in the same village as her. Back then, she had only known him as a cake-loving boy who ran away from home, but now, six years later, she considered him one of her best friends. Though, now she didn't even know if she could consider him as a best friend anymore. Her feelings were telling her something different as much as she wanted to deny it.

Her feelings were especially worse today, since the master of earth had refused to wear a shirt. While he would sit there obliviously and stare at news feeds on his phone, Cass would try to hide her reddening face behind the punching bag. She wanted to tell him to put a shirt on so she wouldn't feel so embarrassed and flustered, but at the same time she wanted him to stay this way. She wanted to focus on plans to save her friend, but Cole kept slipping into her mind.

"Hey, Cass? I think you're getting a sunburn," the sound of Cole's voice broke her out of her thoughts, but the fact that he was standing by the punching bag made her cheeks redden.

"N-N-No I'm not! I mean ye-no-yes! I, uh, forgot to put on sunscreen!" Cass answered, stuttering out of nervousness. Cole raised an eyebrow.

"But your arms aren't burnt," he observed.

"I-I didn't put sunscreen on in my face! I mean on my face!" Cass answered again, smiling despite feeling embarrassed. Cole still looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Cass?" he asked. The master of wind was about to stutter out another answer when Cole's phone let out a three-beep noise. "Oh, hold on a sec," the master of earth told her as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. Cass let out a sigh of relief, thinking she'd finally be free of possible embarrassment until she saw Cole raise his bushy eyebrows.

"Well, looks like Karma's at the Caves of Despair...for some reason," the master of earth informed her. Cass's eyes widened and she rushed to look over Cole's shoulder. Surely enough, there was Karma and a man she assumed to be Alex standing in front of one of the outposts in front of what's left of the caves.

"What would they be doing there?" Cass asked. Cole shrugged.

"I have no idea. Nya just sent me this and said she was too busy to take care of it right now," he put his phone in his pocket and brushed his bangs out of his face, "You wanna go with me?"

"Of course! I have some unfinished business with Karma," Cass nodded, giving a determined smile before spinning and enveloping herself in a purple tornado. One she stopped, she stood in her new purple gi, a fresh, gold dragon emblem shining from it's cord. She looked over at Cole, who had done the same and was now holding his new scythe. They both smiled, walking to the edge of the deck.

"Let's go, Cole. We've got an old friend waiting for us."


	8. Chapter 8

_The Present_

I didn't move and listened to the sounds of footsteps echoing through the cave and the sound of my heart pounding against my ribcage. Even though the footsteps are light, it's possible it could be this _Baku-shan_ Uncle Clouse told us about. Though, when these footsteps became quieter, I took the chance to turn around and freeze again.

"Eh, let's go. It was probably a miner or something," Alex shook his head. Though, as he went to turn around, a blade on a chain sailed past him, missing his face by an an inch. The blade was pulled back instantly, falling back into the hand of an all too familiar girl with wavy, brown hair. Her dark green eyes were focused on me.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your afternoon stroll?" Cass said, not smiling.

"How did you even find us?" I asked, baffled by how she could even recognize us. She smiled as Cole entered the light and levitated next to her.

"Well, camera feeds spotted an all too mysterious duo here. Hoods don't hide your appearance very well when you wear the same outfit, nor do hats," she told us. She wasn't wrong. We hadn't thought about changing our clothing at all.

"Stalk much?" Alex replied, glaring at her. Cole shrugged.

"Says the guy who breaks into people's minds. That could become a whole new level of stalking," the ghastly ninja retorted. The master of psion scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who can phase through walls and stuff! I bet you use that to spy on people you perv!" it seemed Alex was trying to find his best comebacks, which admittedly, he never had any good ones. Cole snickered.

"If you do indeed have telepathic abilities, then can't you break into people's memories and do the same? I'm betting you've done it before," the master of earth replied. Alex's cheeks became a bright red and he glared at Cole.

"W-Well you're green!" the master of psion shouted. All of us stared at him, unimpressed.

"Okay why are we using skin color in this now?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex's face became a brighter shade of red. He won't admit he ran out of ideas.

"...I couldn't come up with anything else," the master of psion admitted. I take back what I said. I didn't know he had it in him to truthfully admit he didn't know what to do. Cole gave him an unimpressed glare.

"Wow. As if that's anything new," the black-clad ninja looked over at Cass. She nodded in agreement. Alex let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's just get this over with!" he shouted, making his hand swipe the air. I waited for both Cass and Cole to be pushed back, but nothing happened. Alex seemed to notice this too, as he swiped furiously at the air until he stomped his foot in frustration. "Why aren't my powers working!?"

"This cave's filled to the brim with vengestone. You didn't read the sign outside the entrance?" Cass questioned. I felt even dumber now. Alex sighed.

"As I was saying, let's just end this," he said, allowing his claw blades to slide out from the mechanism that held them. Cole and Cass readied their weapons as I pulled my staff out of the pouch and extended it. I don't want to risk using the Dark Arts unsuccessfully. Who knows if vengestone stops magic use too.

I pulled off my hood and darted towards Cass, deciding that I was going to have the first move. Though, to my surprise, she used the chain end of her kusarigama to grab my staff and pull me towards her. We exchanged punches and kicks for a moment until she shoved a candy bar in my face, nearly sticking it up my nose on accident.

"What the hell!?" I shouted, almost tripping as I tried to back away. Cass continued to shove it in my face.

"Eat the Snicker, Karma! You act like a complete idjit when you're hungry!" she insisted, making our fight look ridiculous. It's even sadder than Alex's attempts to cut Cole.

"This isn't a candy bar commercial! That crap doesn't work in real life!" I shouted.

"I can dream! Maybe it is real!" Cass argued, nearly poking me in the eye with it. "Maybe it will make you stop making bad choices!"

I pushed her away. "I'm not making bad choices. You guys are the ones who are! You deceived me!"

"Since when!? I never told you any kind of lie!" Cass is lying. I know it. My uncle would never lie to me.

"You're lying right now!" I argued, trying to kick her in the face. She blocked it instantly though, her dark green eyes looking at me furiously. If I recall right, Cass was someone I could never defeat in a sparring match either. I may have just earned myself a ticket to die.

"Prove it then! When have I lied to you!? When have any of us deceived you!?" the master of wind questioned, blocking a punch I threw. You know perfectly well when you have.

"You know when! You did it for a year!" I replied, pushing her back with my staff. Cass looked surprised, then gave me a glare.

"Tell me what I said then! If it's a lie you're bound to remember it with my memory!" she shouted. I couldn't respond, as I really couldn't find anything convincing. The master of wind sighed. "That's what I thought."

She then put her hands on my shoulder. "Now tell me, who is telling you this bullshit? Is it Alex?"

I shook my head and pushed her away again. To me, her touch burned for some reason, almost as if I were touching a pan on a stove or poking Kai when he's ultra pissed. It was weird. "No. It's no one you would know."

That was a lie. She knows who Clouse is. She's already been told of my uncle's past flaws. I watched her raise one of her eyebrows. "Karma, who is it? They're obviously the one lying to you," her voice was calmer now, but I was ready to snap. Uncle Clouse would never lie to me!

"It's none of your business! You and the others are the ones that have tricked me for years and I'm sick of it! I don't want to see your faces any longer!" I screamed, managing to kick her in the stomach and send her into the stone wall. Though a part of me was screaming that I'm doing the wrong thing, I showed no remorse. I said my thoughts, now I'm done. I thought I saw Cass wipe her eyes for a moment, but I turned away from her and focused on Cole and Alex.

It seemed Alex had not been able to land a hit on Cole at all, which wasn't a surprise. Cole was a ghost after all.

"What's taking you so long!?" I shouted at the master of psion.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was supposed to have his head in a limited amount of time! Why not give me a few more hours, tyrant!?" Alex retorted, avoiding swipes from Cole's scythe. I couldn't help but nearly laugh at the fact that Cole was reading a book while he fought Alex. I sighed.

"Just throw water on him, you idiot! Everyone knows that!" I shouted.

"Well excuse me princess! Not everyone's educated about things that supposedly DON'T EXIST! Besides, where can I find water IN HERE!?" Alex shouted back, throwing a rock at Cole's book. I huffed.

"Let me deal with it then!" I grumbled, before Cass tackled me from behind. I desperately tried to pull her off of me, but her grip was like iron.

"I'm not letting you hurt him!" she shouted, restraining me. I pulled again, kicking furiously as much as I could. Though, just as I was about to give up, a roar sounded throughout the cave, silencing us all. I froze almost immediately.

"Was that-?" Cass asked Cole, her voice trembling. The ghostly ninja's eyes were just as wide as he nodded.

"What are you talking abou-?" I began to ask, but Cass dropped me, whispering a "Run," before darting with Cole down the tunnel. I began to question their fear until the dim lights in the cave began to flicker. I didn't like where this was going.

We watched as several of the lights went out while some stayed on, though, this didn't hide the fearsome sight before us. Thanks to the darkness, I could now see large, glowing green eyes cutting through the dark. As the creature moved forward, it revealed a large mouth with dark, razor-sharp teeth peeking over it's lips. Its breaths sounded similar to that of a gorilla's, and there was a frightening, metallic smell that accompanied it. I felt a cold sweat run down my back when I realized what it was.

I let out a scream and immediately started running in the direction I saw Cole and Cass go. I heard Alex follow me, as well as large footsteps that rocked the tunnel.

"What was that thing!?" I heard the master of psion shout. I didn't answer, as I wasn't too sure either. I wanted to believe it was the _Baku-shan_ , but at the same time I wanted to believe it was some other man-eating creature. God, this was a bad day to wake up. I wish I declined my uncle's request.

My hope that I was going to live lowered as we came upon two different tunnels. I quickly tried to open the pouch and dig out the map, but I only ended up dropping my staff and the map. I gasped, trying to stop and pick them up, but Alex grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

"But I dropped the map!" I shouted, "How are we supposed to know which way to go!?"

"Going back is suicide. We'll just have to hope we're lucky!" he told me, before leading me down the left tunnel. I already missed my staff dearly. It was almost like losing a beloved pet. A friend that had been with me for years.

I had hope that we were lucky enough to end up where Cass and Cole had escaped to, but all my hope diminished when I saw a dead end ahead. We surely were about to die.

"Dammit, I probably jinxed the lucky part," Alex cursed, skidding to a stop as we approached the stone wall ahead. My heart was thundering in my chest as I heard the loud, approaching footsteps of the beast. Though, when they seemed at their loudest, the creature wasn't there. I was afraid to move.

"Y-You think we should check and see if it's gone?" Alex whispered. I nodded hesitantly.

"I'll go see..." I told him, before reluctantly stepping towards the dim tunnel. I hoped it had gone through another tunnel, hopefully a separate one that we don't plan to go through. I could only hope though. I glanced behind me to see Alex following me, his blades extended in case the beast decided to show it's ugly face.

I could hear my pulse in my ears as I neared the dark section of the tunnel. My hands were beginning to tremble, and I was sweating. My mind was telling me to go back, but my heart said I needed to go forward and learn how to be brave in situations like these. Uncle Clouse would be impressed with what I learned after all.

Once I reached the darkness, I walked through and shouted many different things to get attention. Anything that would bring out a scary beast. I waited several minutes, then breathed a sigh of relief, and my heart was set at ease. It's safe. We're safe.

"All cle-!" I began to shout before something broke through the wall next to me and threw into the wall at the end of the tunnel. I gasped as hit the stone wall at full force, pain blooming in my face and chest. My head ached now.

"Karma!" I heard Alex shout before the roar of the beast filled the tunnel. I was struggling to get up, but I was feeling dizzy. I cursed. Don't tell me I have a concussion again. I don't want to throw up like I did after Morro attacked the Bounty.

I then heard a rumble and then the sound of boulders and rocks falling. A yelp accompanied it, nearly making me jump. I turned myself around and tried to look at what was going on, but my dizziness and dust almost blinded me.

"Karma! I can't...!" I heard Alex shout, accompanied by coughing. I stood up, looking for him, and spotting him immediately thanks to his bright hair.

"Hold on," I started walking towards him, trying not to fall.

"No, hurry! Please!" his voice sounded panicked now, "My legs are caught under the rocks and I don't know if that... _thing_ is still there! I don't want it to eat my legs!"

"Calm down, everything will be fine," I really wasn't all there, and I was considering leaving Alex there, but I was feeling nice. I kinda already drained all my anger onto our _visitors_ anyway. I grabbed both of Alex's arms and started trying to pull him out from beneath the rocks. That must have been the crashing sound.

"Please try not to pull me apart," the master of psion told me, looking down at the limbs caught beneath the rocks. I nodded.

"I won't. You're surprisingly lighter than Lloyd so it won't take along," I told him. It was true. It was almost as if this guy weighed nothing!

"Eh, I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," he said. I shrugged.

"Your choice."

I pulled several times, only ending up unsuccessful in the end. I could tell the rocks were beginning to crush his legs, due to his pained expression. Though, when a loud roar rumbled the tunnel, Alex's eyes became as wide as baseballs.

"Oh God, hurry! It's going to eat me!" he shouted, clutching the sleeves beneath what was left of my armor. I pulled as hard as I could, putting all my might into it. I dug my boots into the dirt as I heard rumbling again and pulled. Alex whimpered as the roar returned, signifying he thought he was going to die. Come on, don't lose hope in me yet.

With one last pull, the master of psion's legs were finally freed, the both of us falling back on the rocks from the force. My head began to ache again.

"Aw man, my shoes slipped off on the other side," Alex frowned, looking down at his socks. I sighed.

"Better the shoes than you," I panted, deciding not to get up. The master of psion gave a look of surprise.

"I thought you were going to say the opposite of that," he told me. I looked over at him.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

I sat up, staring at the large wall of boulders and rocks that barricaded us here. I frowned, walking up to the rocks and pushing with all my might. Nothing would budge. I cursed.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Alex asked. I sighed.

"Don't say that. Being pessimistic about a situation like this only makes our luck worse!"

"I'm being realistic, Karma. We're eventually going to run out of oxygen or starve to death."

I rubbed my chin. "Well, cannibalism could solve the starvation problem."

"Hey, I'm not the one that's going to be eaten."

"Well, me neither. Bam! There's a dilemma."

"The fact that you'd actually turn to cannibalism scares me," Alex scooted to the back wall, staying as far away from me as he could. I shrugged.

"Zombies do it," I pushed again on the wall. Alex stared at me like I was stupid.

"Zombies are humans contaminated by deadly parasites, Karma. It eats up their brain and makes them forget their humanity," he told me. I put my hands up.

"Slow down there Dr. Einstein, I didn't ask for a full scale analysis on fictional monsters," I narrowed my eyes at the rocks and pushed again. Alex huffed.

"What are we going to tell Clouse when we get back?" he asked. I paused for a while this time. I actually didn't know what to say. I didn't want to admit failure to my uncle. I don't think I could stand the humiliation.

"We're going to tell him we got the crystal and we had a small run in with a _Baku-shan_ , which we easily defeated. Once we're out of here, we're going to Cave 12 and getting that crystal," I told him.

"If we ever get out of here that is," Alex sighed, laying down and looking at the large rocks above. I pushed again on the rock wall the beast made, putting my whole weight and strength into it. There was no budge again.

"We're surely getting out...we just have to wait for the right time," I told him, despite knowing that we were more than likely dying here. Neither him nor I can push these rocks, and there's no food or water in here. It was a death trap basically. I sighed and walked over to the back of the tunnel, plopping down on the ground. Alex looked over at me.

"We really are going to die, aren't we?" he asked. I sighed.

"You know, you can just take your pessimism and throw it out the window," I told him.

"I was just trying to look at this situation realistically. There's really no way-" I was going to snap.

"Could you just shut up!? I'm perfectly aware we're going to die!" I shouted, unaware of my voice shaking, "I just...wanted to trick myself into believing that we're safe. I wanted to believe that my life wasn't in danger for once!"

I was trying not to break as I sat there, my fear of dying making me tremble. Though, my body shook as my voice did, and I truly feared joining my mother and Luo in the afterlife. I have so much left to do in this world. I don't want to leave it yet! I haven't seen it to it's fullest! I just want to live!

"I'm sorry," I froze. Excuse me, did I just hear Alex apologize!? Surely I'm dreaming. I must be.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking at him. His expression was honest.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm just...too used to looking at the negatives of things and labeling them as realistic. It's a bad habit," he told me, "I'm scared that we may die too, but if it's going to be anyone, I'd rather die so you can live."

I stared at him in surprise. "What...why?"

He gave a sort of nervous smile. "Look at my life, Karma. The country views me as a convicted murderer and a danger to human life. If I live, my life will only be full of jailbreaks and running from the authorities. If you live, any crime you have committed will be excused and you'll be allowed to impact the world and it's history like you were. It's obvious now who's going to do a better job at positively impacting the world. I'd rather die than continue to taint it with my flawed ideas."

I stared at him in surprised silence, my thoughts in disbelief that these words were coming out of the mouth of someone I had once considered to be my enemy. It was unbelievable. I almost wanted to think it was fake, but the look in his eyes told me it wasn't. "D-Don't say that. I'm sure if you change your murderous ways the world will accept you."

Alex made a tiny snort. His hair hid his face now. "Yeah, right. They'll just shoot me the first opportunity they get. They have enough evidence of me going overboard to use it as an excuse." I wanted to say something, but he held up his hand. "Don't. I know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear it," he told me, "I'm not sure if you've figured it out these past three years, but the world isn't as pleasant of a place as people let on. You make one mistake or look the slightest bit different and you get a bullet to the brain or years of hatred. When we finally ask for equality, the cycle of hatred starts again. Those once oppressed will oppress their oppressors. Wars will begin. Homes will burn, and the world leaves it to one corrupt leader to sit back and watch us all burn. It's the sick truth of everyone's minds these days. Violence plagues us all, and eventually gets the best of us."

What he said was something I had indeed learned, but not to that degree. I already knew how twisted some people could be. I already knew inequality was running rampant throughout every country in this big world, but I never knew anything would lead to this. We really are on a slow track of deterioration. "I'm surprised I'm hearing this from the man that murdered my mother and my used-to-be friend's adoptive father," I told Alex. I still couldn't see his face.

"You have to recognize your past mistakes sooner or later, Karma. You can't hide it and you can't erase it, and the sooner you recognize it, the sooner you'll stop feeling like complete and utter shit," he told me, "It also helps you stop overusing your powers as well."

"I don't understand what you mean by that last statement," I raised an eyebrow. The master of psion sat up.

"It's hard to tell, Karma, but I've never liked killing anyone or even wounding them. It reminded me too much of...a certain event, so I'd force myself to do these in order to appear stronger to those who took me in. I'd manipulate my own brainwaves and make myself enjoy hurting others just so I could move up in the world," Alex explained, "But I soon figured out I was only gaining more enemies and hurting myself in the process. The only reason I killed Xavier was so I could get my companion, Marléne, to respect me. The only reason I killed your mother is because I couldn't stop myself. I had twisted my brain too far, and I almost lost control. It's what Clouse meant when he said her death was an accident..."

I stared at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not. He sounded honest, and I couldn't sense a hint of deceit in his words, but a certain group had done this before. Though, the honest look on his face before told me it was true. He had never made that face when lying any other time, and his voice wasn't honeyed. It all was true, and everything almost felt unreal. Am I really looking at the same person who had committed murders not too long ago?

"And really, I should apologize for everything. All the things I had done before," Alex continued, brushing his hair out of his face. That honest look was still there, with a hint of guilt now. "So, I'm sorry for it all. I'm sorry for the bad meeting at Xavier's shop, the death of your sister at the hands of those I was allied with, and every bruise I brought upon those you viewed as friends. I'm sorry for misleading all of them, for the lies I've told all these years, for deceiving you and them with the clones I had made, for stabbing the girl you considered as a best friend and nearly killing her, for the kiss without your consent, for the deaths of innocent civilians,"

"For making Lloyd accidentally kill you, for Xavier's death, for your mother's death, for attacking you behind your own home, and I'm sorry for deceiving you only a few days ago with my disguise. I know it doesn't fix anything and it doesn't fix the mental and physical scars I've left on many, but for what it's worth, I want people to know that I regret my actions and wish to never do them again. And if I still have to be put to death, so be it. Whatever can make the scars I've left stop hurting."

I was dumbfounded, and I was sure I was looking at a stranger now. I had always thought of Alex as a sociopath who couldn't possibly be right in his mind, but now that I see this, my view has completely changed. His voice told me his words were true and the guilty look on his face confirmed it. Sure, he may have always been great at putting on fake expressions, but this was too real to be his brand of fake. I doubt he could make tears appear on his eyes on command either.

He gave a quiet, nervous laugh before laying his head on his knees, hiding his face again. "Heh. My mother would have probably disowned me three years ago, had she have known what I did." He paused a moment. "You...you don't have to accept my apology or even respect me, but I just wanted to get that out."

"No," I responded, "I accept your apology, every word of it."

He was the one staring in surprise now. "You're...not going to say I'm lying?"

"Of course not," I responded, "You meant every word you said. I could tell by your voice and face, so why would I think you're lying?"

Alex's eyes widened, then he looked down. "Well, I lie so much it makes it hard for others to understand what's true and untrue," he admitted, drawing circles in the dust with his finger, "I...didn't expect you to accept it."

"A wise woman once told me that everyone deserves a second chance, even those we had once disagreed with," I said, "Though I would have originally limited that statement, I thought that you deserved a redo. That I should at least give you a chance to start anew."

His eyes widened again, then they started to water. The master of psion smiled and wiped his eyes with his bandaged hands. I sat forward. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Alex nodded, sniffling. "Sorry. Usually no one accepts any kind of apology I make...something like this is kind of unusual to me, you know?" he told me, wiping his eyes again. I nodded.

"I can understand."

A period of silence lasted between us before I spoke again. "So, uh, about your disguise from a few days ago. You kind of have a shocked reaction whenever someone says it's name. Is there something tied to that name?" I asked. Alex froze, and his smile faded. I had a feeling it wasn't good. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," I told him, but he shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Anika was my mother's name. It was a shortened version of her full name, Annushka. It...kinda hurts to think about her sometimes so, you can imagine I don't really feel well when I hear her name," he told me, drawing circles in the dust again. I could understand his pain.

"I can relate," I admitted, "Every time I hear the name 'Lin' my stomach hurts a little. I guess it's a thing someone's stuck with when they lose someone they love."

"Yeah."

Another period of silence. "If you don't mind me asking...what was your mother like? What happened to her?" I asked. Alex was silent for a moment.

"She was the nicest woman that had ever entered my life. Of course, there were times I absolutely disliked her, but her actions were always for my own good, as blind as I was then. She would never force me to like anything or force me to study anything in particular, she said she'd let me live how I wanted to, and if I wanted to live in a world surrounded in pink with sheep, she'd let me," he told me, "Although the way she bragged about my grades was embarrassing, I never once didn't appreciate her existence. So, you can imagine that when she met the Tien Daw Clan, I was upset."

"Who is the 'Tien Daw Clan'?" I asked. If I was correct with my Mandarin, _tien daw_ meant something with the "manifestation of god".

"I was sure your old Sensei would have told you, but I guess not," Alex sighed, before leaning back against the wall, "It was a clan that arose before both of us were even born, around the time the Serpentine Wars had ended. A few villagers experienced our unearthly powers and had a great disliking of them since it didn't agree with their beliefs. So, they organized their buddies and began a organization named the 'Tien Daw Clan', believing they had the power of their God within them to defeat the elemental masters they labeled as 'demons',"

"They began with murdering elemental masters in the small villages outside of Ninjago City. Amongst these were the deaths of Jennalie Walker (the previous master of lightning), Jingyi and Shang Liu (The Ignacian Murders; Previous masters of water and fire), and Priyanka Korrapati (previous master of mind). They may also be responsible for the deaths of John and Grace (Previous masters of wind and water.), the disappearance of Lupita Agbo (previous master of earth), and the disappearance of the second previous master of wind, Aria."

He paused for a second. "Then, they came to the City and caused as much havoc as possible. They killed the wife of the owner of Chen's Noodlehouse (previous master of amber), Solomon Philomides (Xavier's father ; previous master of time), Stephanie Ruiz (previous master of form), and of course, my mother, the previous master of psion. They didn't care one bit for the families of any of them. No, they just slaughtered these innocent people and left them in the open so loved ones could come in and see blood dripping from their necks onto the floor."

Alex's voice was starting to shake, and his hair was hiding his face. "They...didn't care if the woman they had just murdered's son was on his way home right then with great news he couldn't wait to share. They didn't care about the scene the kid had walked into once he opened the door. They...they didn't care about what went through his mind, seeing her lying there on the floor like that! They didn't care at all! All they did was stick several knives in her and basically left a huge middle finger to a kid who just wanted to see his mother smile again."

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him as he wiped his eyes for the third time. I could still understand the pain, and the number of last names with powers I recognized left me speechless. Most of my old team was affected by the clan, but are they aware of what happened? Are they aware of who did it? I can't help but still care for those who had hurt me. Such an unhealthy habit.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," I said, "Bad things happen to too many good people, but what about your father?"

Alex sniffed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I never knew my father. All I know is that I took his last name and look nothing like him," he admitted, "Honestly, I would have rather taken my mother's last name, Sokolov. What's the point of keeping the name of a man who never raised me and never came to my aid when my mother died?" he looked a little more angered than upset now.

"I'm sorry if I sound dumb, but who exactly raised you then?" I asked.

Alex snickered. "Basically no one, but I lived with my grandma after that. She was no help. She kinda acted like I wasn't even there anyway. It was during that time I was reminded of one of my mother's bucket list goals," he told me, "It wasn't simple, but it was something she wanted to start before she died. She wanted to at least make the world change. She wanted to see a world where women weren't seen as objects and prizes. A world where inequality isn't rampant and there isn't a war on every corner. Thus, from there, at the age of 17, I went out into the world, looking for the fastest way to climb to the top, and of course, I didn't make any good choices at all, and I didn't realize that until I sat amongst the terrible people that inhabit Kryptarium."

"That's why you want the world to be yours so badly?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"I decided that if I could never be able to deliver the news I wanted to deliver to her that day, then I might as well make her proud in the afterlife by climbing to the top," he admitted, "but right now she'd only feel ashamed of me. I've done so many horrid things, and I'm at such an irredeemable level, I don't know if I'll ever fully reach the top. I don't know if it's worth anything, but I'd at least like to sit in the President's chair once, for her. Just so I don't feel like the failure I've become."

I frowned and grabbed his shoulders. "You're not a failure! You've done things modern scientists only dream of! Making two huge mechs on your own? Sweet! Making clones of actual human beings? Those scientists would drop their glasses!"

"They've cloned a sheep before, Karma."

"Yeah, so what!? That's nothing close to HUMAN BEINGS! You've done something modern scientists wish they could do! They'd be so jealous!" I said, "Alex, you may have done some sick things, but some come from bad beginnings, right? I doubt your mother would have disowned you, though she made have largely disliked your actions. If she is the way you described her, she'd still love you. She'd be proud of your science-y stuff! She'd be going up to her ghost pals like 'HOLY SHIT GUYS! LOOK WHAT MY SON MADE! ISN'T THIS RAD'!?"

"Karma, please-"

"Shove that pessimism into the ground because I'm not done talking!" I interrupted him, "You're amongst very few people in the world who have enough self-respect to apologize and admit their mistakes, and that's extraordinary, and I'd rather you address your regrets to me instead of hiding them from me and pretending they never happened. You're someone who's actually trying to make up for their sins, Alex, and I think that's redeemable enough!"

Alex stared at me with his wide, shining eyes. I assumed that he was surprised with what I said now, which I wasn't surprised. I think this is the first time I've given someone a second chance anyway. Though, what I didn't expect was him to cry again.

"Were my words that moving or something?" I asked, sitting back. Alex shrugged, wiping his eyes.

"I have no idea. It's hard to explain. It's like I'm a really emotional person but at the same time I'm sort of crying tears of happiness? I don't know," he told me, smiling for a moment before frowning, "But now all that talk made me really thirsty."

"Same, maybe ther-" but I cut my words short as I remembered that we both were trapped in a tunnel with no sign of water evident. I froze, then fell onto my back, staring at the ceiling and wanting to slap myself for my utter stupidity.

"Shit. We're dead."


	9. Chapter 9

_Caves of Despair, 3:00pm_

Cass and Cole both dashed out into the open, dusty air, leaving behind the dark cave they had come from. The master of wind panted as she skidded to a stop and looked behind her, noticing that they weren't being followed. She looked around in worry.

"I think we lost it," Cole told her, obviously not irritated by the dry and sandy air.

"Yeah, but we lost Karma too," Cass reminded him, stepping back towards the cave. Despite all that was said during their fight and how much it bruised her heart, she still hated the idea that her friend was still running from the _Baku-shan._ Having experience with the beast in the past, the master of wind hoped nothing bad had happened to her friend.

"Don't worry, Cass. She'll be fine. She has Alex to use as a human shield," Cole assured the master of wind, setting a hand on her shoulder. Although she couldn't feel his touch, Cass's face still became pink.

"Yeah, but I've seen the _Baku-shan_ before. It blazed through 4 villagers in one second. You really think it's gonna stop for people as small as those two?" she told him, ignoring her brain screaming internally over the touch. Cole shrugged.

"You never know. Karma is pretty tough anyway. I'm sure she'd rip a man's shins out if he even looked at her wrong," the ghostly ninja said, staring at the tunnel, "She can probably handle the _Baku-shan._ She's already cheated death."

"That was because Lloyd _revived her,"_ Cass reminded the master of earth, worry making her want to run back into the caves and look for the master of darkness, "Look, Cole, this thing's attacked our village before. I know you don't remember it because you were with Sensei Wu, but I saw it firsthand. A _Baku-shan_ is much more vicious than a Grundle or whatever that fuzzy beast was that you guys fought in the Cloud Kingdom."

Cole was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Well, if we go back it's guaranteed we'll get lost and probably not find our way back. It's about time for the miners to go home anyway. Somebody will find her and help her, okay? I assure you she's fine. She's always been fine, even if she's a little nuts right now."

Cass paused, then hesitantly nodded. He was right, somebody would find her and help her. _Surely, the miners here know how to deal with a_ Baku-shan. The master of wind then summoned her dragon and followed Cole back to the Bounty, her worry still existent. _Hopefully there's help._

 _Cave 21, 5:30pm_

Alex didn't know how to feel about his situation at all. He felt as though it was something he was used to, but at the same time something grim, with death looming on the horizon. Then again, that's how he's felt ever since his stay at Kryptarium. There was some sort of dark feeling hanging over him constantly, but he couldn't describe it. Though, he only passed it off as his mind deteriorating once again.

The master of psion now only stared at the wall of boulders before him, his legs and foot aching severely. He was feeling drowsy and drained, even though the vengestone in the rocks was suppressing his powers. He would have thought he would be more awake than anything. Though, the sounds of water dripping echoing throughout the cave was going to drive him crazy. _Why can't it be dripping in here!?_

Alex tugged on the bandages around his arms out of habit, forgetting that Karma was even here with him for a moment. He ended up accidentally elbowing her in the face, making her kick his leg in return. The master of psion winced.

"Sorry," he apologized, pulling his arms closer to himself. Karma grumbled in response. He wasn't sure if she was trying to sleep or was just being miserable over being trapped here, but he didn't want to bother her. He didn't want her to fully break his legs.

"Why the heck do you even wear those things anyway?" he heard her ask. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Those bandages. Did you hurt yourself badly or something? Someone draw on your arms with permanent marker?"

Alex looked down at his arms and took off the blade mechanisms attached to them. He then unraveled the bandages on his right arm, revealing the slightly deep scars from his blades on his arms. Karma stared at his arm.

"I was sorta dumb with my weapon and didn't realize I needed a protection sleeve beneath the blades. So, of course, my enemies used this against me. Recently, that huge woman Nadakhan had with him nearly lodged the blades all the way into my arm," he explained to her, "I just kinda use these as the protection sleeves now, since people could recognize me and arrest me if I went out to buy a new sleeve."

"Unfortunate," the master of darkness replied, slouching further against the rock behind her and blinking sleepily. Alex sighed and wrapped the bandages back around his right arm, leaving the blade mechanisms next to his feet. He couldn't tell what time it was, but he felt as though there really was something wrong. _We shouldn't be this tired already._

He tried to think as fast as he could, but only ended up making his own eyes droop. The master of psion tried his hardest to fight fatigue, but resisting only made him more tired. Finally, he sat back and closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

 _Unknown Time_

Alex opened his eyes once again, his memory foggy for a few moments. He yawned and tried to sit up, but felt a weight on his shoulder, startling him for a moment. It took him a few seconds to realize the weight was Karma's head. He wasn't going to even try to wake her up. He was afraid that may result in disastrous consequences.

Being as cautious as possible, Alex took her head and gently set it on the ground while trying to stand himself up. He was reminded of why he was sitting in the first place when he stood on his left foot. Wincing in pain once more, he hung onto the wall and held his breath, trying not to cry out. _Come on! Be the tough guy! You've managed this far! She doesn't even know you're injured!_

The master of psion waited a moment before steadying himself and limping over to the boulder wall. His mind buzzed from a typical dream he had last night, one in which he was in Kryptarium again and got beaten up by a prisoner who looked like a biker. He shook his head, leaning against the mass of boulders. _Don't tell me I'm_ that _weak. I'm supposed to have one of the most dangerous sets of powers on this Earth. I have to be one of the strongest men alive._

Alex listened to the constant dripping noises of water within the cave once again, wishing the cave wasn't littered with vengestone so he could get himself out of it. Unfortunately, the only thing that could have granted that wish is trapped in a sword and would try to kill him the first chance he got. The master of psion would much rather have this than release Nadakhan. So, he resumed listening to the _drip drop_ of water, until he heard what sounded like someone dragging their feet.

He froze for a moment before spotting a dim light filtering in through a slightly little hole in the wall. First calculating the jump so he could reach it, Alex leaped up to the hole, pulling himself up so he could see through it.

One of the first things he noticed was that the _Baku-shan_ was truly gone, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Though, instead of a beast, he spotted what looked like someone walking away ahead. He nearly fell from the opening.

"Hey! Wait! Hey!" he shouted, not caring about waking Karma up now. It would be worth it. It seemed that the person stopped now, and Alex could now see that this person looked like a girl to him. _Perhaps a worker here?_ She didn't respond.

"Hey! Miss! Wait! My friend and I are trapped here! Do you think you can get us out!?" the master of psion called again. The girl didn't respond again. She only stood there, staring at the dark tunnel ahead. It was starting to creep Alex out. _Maybe she's deaf? But wouldn't somebody be accompanying her if she was deaf? Maybe she's just ignoring me?_

"I'm not some illusion you're hearing your head! I'm real! And I need help! Please!" Alex shouted once more, trying to get her attention. He was surprised Karma hadn't snapped at him yet. He waited, but there was still no response. He was about to shout again, but then the girl moved, as if she were about to look at him.

"Hey!-" the master of psion shouted before the lights in the tunnel suddenly went off. It was now pitch black, with no sign of light. Alex cursed, but he could hear the girl's feet dragging again. There was still hope. "Can you hear me? I'm over here! Just...uh...follow my voice!"

There was no response again, not even the sound of her footsteps. The master of psion was beginning to feel scared and anxious. _This could turn out just like a horror story, couldn't it? This girl might actually be some kind of psycho killer, waiting for the perfect moment to make Karma and I her next victims. We won't know when she'll strike because she made it dark. Oh god, I should have just slept for a whole day again..._

Alex waited again, until he could sense a presence in front of him. Whoever it was may not have been touching him, but he could tell they were there just by the fact that a cold draft from earlier was no longer surrounding him. He was afraid to reach out and touch the person, but at the same time he felt as though it could be the girl. "I-Is that you? Whoever you are?"

No response again. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest. _Who's there? Just show yourself already! Just stop it and come out!_ He hated to admit that he truly was frightened. "Hello?" he squeaked in a whisper.

Then, hesitantly, he reached out to look for where the girl was. His fingers touched cold rocks several times before they fell on warm, scaly skin. The master of psion froze as his hand came in contact with the slimy flesh, his eyes widening. _W-Wait, maybe she's wearing a mask made of real lizard skin or something. Surely what I'm touching isn't a beast...oh god please let it be a human._

Alex removed his hand from the skin and leaned forward to see if his eyes would adjust to the darkness and allow him to see what was waiting for him on the other side. Though he still couldn't see what was there, he could feel a hot breath breathing down on him. The master of psion laughed nervously. "I-Is that you?"

Suddenly, the dim lights flickered back on, revealing a large, monstrous beast before him. Its slick, black scales shined in the light, its jagged teeth showing the master of psion's reflection. The beast's slitted, bright green eyes were locked on him. Alex gulped, his heart nearly stopping when he realized he was only inches from the _Baku-shan's_ teeth.

Letting out a scream, Alex pushed himself off the opening and landed on his sprained foot, making him fall and cry out. The beast roared in response, shaking the tunnel.

"What the hell was that!?" the master of psion heard Karma shout before he felt her eyes on him, "What the hell did you do!?"

"Long story. I was trying to get us help and our help was the damn monster!" Alex shouted in response, trying to get up, but his foot ached in protest.

"Are you serious!?" the master of darkness stomped over to him, visibly angry as the monster growled again.

"Hey! Give me a break! The thing camouflaged itself as a girl or it ate the girl! I dunno!" the master of psion shouted. Karma narrowed her eyes.

"You really are stupid. You don't know what _Baku-shan_ means, do you!?" she questioned. Alex sighed.

"To be fair, it sounds Japanese and I don't speak it."

Karma huffed. "It means 'a woman who is beautiful from behind but ugly in the front'. What did the monster do? It gave you an illusion of a girl! Hence its nickname!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't speak Japanese!" Alex shouted, finally getting up. It was then the _Baku-shan_ roared again and broke down the boulder wall, showing off its unsightly teeth and tail, which bared the colors of the "girl" from earlier. The master of psion felt stupid.

Karma glared at the beast and started walking over to it, despite being powerless. Alex froze in place. "Wait, what the hell are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I've had about quite enough of you, you fugly fish!" the master of darkness shouted at the beast, looking almost unintimidated. The _Baku-shan_ roared in response and snapped at her. She jumped back.

"Oh no you don't!" Karma yelled, before coating her right fist with her lines and punching the beast's nose and mouth. A crack sounded from the monster's mouth, resulting in a tooth falling from it's mouth. Alex stared at the tooth and then the beast, dumbfounded.

The _Baku-shan_ shrieked before charging forward, towards Karma. The master of darkness noticed immediately and tumbled out of the way, grabbing both Alex's weapon and the master of psion himself as the beast ran full-force into the stone wall behind them. "Come on! We don't have a lot of time!" Karma shouted as she urged Alex up. He only stumbled and tripped.

"Well, sorry, but I screwed up my foot," the master of psion admitted. Karma gave a frustrated sigh and took a quick glance at the _Baku-shan._

"Don't tell me you're lying again!"

"I swear I'm not! My foot got twisted the wrong way when the rocks fell on me!"

"That's a sprained ankle you idiot, not a foot!"

"Well _soooorry_! I'm no medical health expert! All I know is that I can't walk or run on it!"

For a moment, Alex thought for sure Karma was going to leave him behind, but instead she picked him up and carried him on her back. The master of psion gave a surprised look for a moment. "...I don't know how to feel about being carried by someone smaller than me," he said as Karma picked up the blades and started jogging through the tunnel.

"I suggest you shut up if you want to live," she growled, casting a side glare at him. Nervous that she may actually leave him to the _Baku-shan_ , the master of psion nodded, the roar of the beast startling him for a moment.

"Um, it's back!" Alex warned her, looking behind them. Karma sighed.

"Obviously," she replied before holding him up with her lines. The master of darkness skidded to a stop before taking Alex's claw weapon and ripping the blades from them. The master of psion swore watching it was like tearing his own guts out. _That took forever to rebuild..._

Using the blades she had torn from the weapons, Karma waited for the creature to approach before flinging two of the blades into it's hind legs. She then jumped up and threw the last two blades into the _Baku-shan's_ eyes, before missing her moment to land on her feet and landing on her behind instead.

The both of them watched as the beast fell over, shrieking wildly and still trying to snap at Karma. She waited until the _Baku-shan_ stopped moving before she stood up and withdrew all her lines. She made sure to pick up her lost staff and Alex's shoes before lifting the master of psion onto her back again and strolling out of the cave.

"I'm assuming your old Sensei trained you how to do that?" Alex asked, glancing back at the carcass they left behind. Karma shrugged.

"An old friend and him, and the fact that I was super irritated with that oversized lizard. Seriously, that roar is more annoying than a baby's cries in a public place," she told him, holding extra things with her lines. He could agree.

"Do you think Clouse is going to be disappointed that we took so long?" he questioned. Karma paused.

"Well, we don't know what time it is so maybe not. We'll just go with that I said earlier," she said, looking visibly tired again. Alex hoped he wasn't the one tiring her out, but he felt as though it was a possibility. He decided not to question her further on their situations. Instead, he just stared at the path ahead, trying not to fall asleep himself.

 _(Karma's P.O.V)_

Despite how weightless Alex may have seemed earlier, he was starting to feel heavy once I had reached the exit of the cave. It must be that usual feeling where if you carry something for too long it starts to feel heavy. It's something I learned well with carrying bags of food and such at my grandmother's house. It's annoying. Yet it must be a gravity factor or something. I don't know.

As we walked out into the open air, I noticed it was nighttime, with crackling torches being our only source of light. I don't think we were down there for that long. I gently set Alex down and made sure he didn't fall over.

"We need to get back to Clouse. He's probably ready to lose his patience," the master of psion told me before linking arms with me. I nodded and watched the scenery in front of us be replaced with the metal walls of where we were staying. My uncle still sat where he was when he left, except that he was holding a bowl of soup instead of tea. I nearly fell over once my boots touched the floor, but Alex was the one who fell instead.

"It's 3 in the morning, Seiko. What took you both so long?" my uncle asked upon our arrival. I sighed.

"Complications," I admitted, "I misread the tunnel number and the _Baku-shan_ trapped us in the tunnel for several hours. We defeated it though."

Uncle Clouse looked unimpressed. "No crystal either?"

Crap! I forgot about the crystal! I hung my head in shame. "No. We forgot about it. Alex did kind of sprain his ankle, so it would have been hard to travel anyway."

"It shouldn't matter. You easily could have brought him outside and went back in," my uncle told me. I was starting to feel frustrated.

"Well, you know, when someone's hurt you gotta make sure they get help and stuff!" I argued. My uncle raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had no respect for him, Seiko. _Why would you care?_ " he asked. I froze in place. He was right. Why _would_ I care? This is the guy who's killed people...but he never meant to...or did he? Ugh, why did Alex make this so difficult for me!? I thought I was doing the right thing by bringing him back, even if what he said about twisting his own brain is a lie or whatever. Now I wish the Cloud Kingdom would write my life to be less complicated.

"Well, you needn't worry about the crystal. I went and got it myself when you two didn't show up after two hours. Somehow I knew a simple task like this would be too much for the both of you," my uncle sighed, getting up. I was beginning to feel upset with myself. "I should probably lower my expectations for the next task, shouldn't I?"

"N-No! We'll do better, I promise! I won't be an idiot! Just tell me what we're doing and I'll-!" I began to say, but my uncle held up a hand.

"Stop. You're beginning to irritate me. Just go rest up. I'll tell you it tomorrow. I don't think I can bear any more disappointment tonight."

My uncle walked away as I stood there, hurt. I...irritated him? But I killed the _Baku-shan_! I managed to carry Alex and several other things! I went without water for hours! I survived! And this is what I get!? What did I do wrong!?

"Don't let what he says get to you, Karma. You did fine. Just...learn to ignore it...or do your best to ignore it," Alex spoke up, pulling himself to his feet. It was too late. It already got to me. "At least he got what we needed, right? The Three Amigos win again!"

His name for our trio made me forget what was said to me. I snorted. "The 'Three Amigos'? Is that what you're calling all of us?"

Alex shrugged. "It's a better name than ' _Trois Amis'_ or ' _Tri Znakomstva_ '...which mean basically the same thing...I think. I don't know the French one."

I giggled. "If you wanted to be in Spanish, why didn't you say ' _Tres Amigos_ '?" I'm kind of glad I learned bits and pieces of Spanish from Cass and Cole. It makes me feel smarter.

Alex shrugged. " 'The Three Amigos' sounds better...to me at least."

"Well, alright. 'Three Amigos' it is then," I smiled. Despite his tired look, he actually seemed a bit happy. The master of psion then began to limp away, but he stopped for a moment.

"Oh, by the way...thanks. Thanks for not leaving me behind back there even though you had the perfect opportunity to," he told me, turning back to look at me. I shrugged.

"I think I'd feel pretty guilty if I left you to die, considering you did help me out a bit too," I replied. Alex looked surprised, then turned away.

"Well...again...thanks," he let his hair hide his face again before limping away. I couldn't help but smile again. I don't know why, but helping people's got this great feeling with it. It's almost indescribable, but it lifts my spirits. Though, if only what my uncle had said was more uplifting than downgrading. Maybe then perhaps I wouldn't feel as terrible as I do now.


	10. Chapter 10

_June 1st, The Destiny's Bounty, 7:00am_

Nathan leaned against the wooden railing of the Bounty's deck, staring at the approaching city ahead. Just like the minds of his friends, his brain was filled with questions about the story that Cass and Cole returned with and the plan that had been discussed with Sensei Wu only hours before. He wondered many things, despite knowing that there may not be answers for a long time, one of those things being "What exactly happened to Karma?"

He thought about what Cass had said Karma told her during a fight. The claims that the master of darkness had made about everyone lying to her. _It's so obvious, she was brainwashed, manipulated, or something. At this point I'd have to assume the third person is Clouse, because I doubt she'd ever listen to Alex. No one would, honestly._

Though Cass had said they're probably still in the Caves of Despair, Nathan assumed they weren't. _If Alex could break himself out of vengestone cuffs at Kryptarium without his powers and leave with both himself and me, then surely he's found a way out of the caves already. They're probably just waiting for the next moment to strike, but the question is, where will they strike? Surely they won't wait long, considering how they've been seen almost daily._

Part of their new plan was to find out where they were going to cause havoc at next and stop them there. The other part was making Karma come back with them and figure out what her problem is. Misako wasn't against using force to bring her back. Though, Nathan felt as if he might mess up this plan already. With memories of what had happened during Nadakhan's wedding, he felt as though he might accidentally hurt someone again. Even if he apologized to Nya for it, he still felt like there was blood on his hands he could never wash off.

 _This could go so many ways. I could end up accidentally killing Karma in several ways. I could end up accidentally killing my own teammates in several ways. Maybe it will be like what happened to Lloyd a year ago, where he accidentally killed Karma, or maybe everyone will view me as a murderer. There's so many ways this could go, and I'm afraid of all but one of them._

"I heard it was going to be pretty hot today. I kinda thought about heading to the lake over by Jamanikai and going for a swim, you wanna come with?" the sound of Sammie's voice startled the master of water. The boy stuttered for a moment before turning to face his girlfriend. He had to admit, he wasn't entirely against going swimming.

"What about Sensei Wu's plan? We can never tell when Alex and Karma will decide to appear again!" Nathan reminded her. Sammie shrugged and looked down.

"I just kinda wanted to get my mind off it. This situation has really been stressing me out and I just wanted to lighten up, you know? I can tell it's doing the same to you," she admitted. Nathan looked down as well.

"I'm just disappointed that Karma would do something like this. That she would team up with someone who breaks promises so easily," he told her. That wasn't everything though.

"Ah. I am too, but I think this was against her will. If her uncle really is the third person, then it definitely was against her will. I'm sure that sick man found a way to manipulate her, considering the guys' stories about Clouse," Sammie replied. The master of water nodded. _That could be it._

"I wouldn't be surprised. Both him and Alex are horrible people. There's no way they wouldn't manipulate her," Nathan added. The master of light nodded.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled some dumb trick when we use Sensei's plan," she said. The master of water was silent for a few moments, his thoughts from earlier flooding back into his mind. Sammie's expression became worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking about something," Nathan admitted, to which Sammie looked even more concerned.

"You mind if I pry?" she asked. The master of water shook his head. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just...I'm afraid the plan's not going to go so well, or someone will mess it up," the master of water admitted, averting his eyes from her gaze. Sammie frowned.

"You're afraid it's going to be you, right? Like what happened with Nya," she asked, before averting her eyes too and apologizing, "I'm sorry if I brought back the memories."

Nathan shook his head and looked back at her. "No, it's fine. It's just...it's possible something like that could happen again. I'm scared that it will be me that makes it happen again though. I've already killed Nya, who am I gonna kill next!?"

"Calm down, it's not going to be you," Sammie reassured him, before taking his hand and holding it, "It's not going to be anyone. The plan will go well and we'll get Karma back, believe me. I know nothing will go wrong."

The master of water dwelled in what was left of his negative thoughts for a moment before smiling. "I hope you're right, Sammie."

The master of light smiled as well. "When have I ever been wrong, Nate?"

"Well," the master of water began before his girlfriend playfully punched his arm. He giggled. "Never. You never have."

"And neither have you," Sammie told him before giving Nathan a kiss. The boy could feel his face become hotter than the sun, until she pulled away. The master of light giggled at his expression. "Are you still up for going to the lake?"

Nathan nodded. "I suppose I could loosen up for a few hours."

Sammie smiled once again and squeezed his hand before walking with him to the inside of the Bounty. _I guess this might not be as bad as I thought it would be. My day kinda feels brighter already_ , Nathan thought to himself, _Probably because of this ray of sunshine in my life. Maybe the plan really will work out._

Though, he wasn't aware of what was brewing in the city ahead. No one on the ship was prepared.

 _Ninjago City, Unknown Building, 11:00am_

I sat with my uncle as we waited for Alex to wake up, the silence between us making me feel like I was inhaling poison the longer I didn't speak. I was still ashamed for failing the objective he gave us. I don't know if I can even forgive myself. I'm supposed to be better than this, right? I have to be able to get through all my uncle's objectives without failure.

"I doubt the failure of the last objective was entirely your fault, Seiko," my uncle finally broke the silence, "You were stuck with the Grand Central Station of disappointment."

"He was trying," I told my uncle, "There wasn't much he could do with a sprained ankle though."

"Seiko, I fought the Serpentine with a broken forearm. You really think a measly sprain is going to stop someone?" Uncle Clouse replied, taking a drink from his teacup. I sighed.

"Not everyone's the same, Uncle. We all have different experiences. Some people find sprains to be difficult," I told him, preparing for whatever reply he had. My uncle raised an eyebrow, his purple eyes like sharp nails being dragged on my skin. Here we go.

"No, Seiko. Some people are just whining cowards. They're too weak to accept the world and what it is so they expect people to sympathize with them and hide their simpleminded fears," my uncle argued, "Alex is amongst them. He gets hurt way too easily and has a ridiculous fear of kitchen knives. Don't tell me you're going to sink to that level too and become one of those fools."

I didn't know what to think. I felt like he was referring to people like Zane, who doesn't react to certain things well, like explosion noises. If Alex is the same way, then my uncle is trying to use this as another one of his weaknesses, right? I don't see it as a weakness though. If the kitchen knife things is linked to death like Zane's fear of explosion noises, isn't it normal for someone to have something like that after a traumatic experience? I had a feeling his fear was connected with the story about his mother's death he told me.

"No, but they're not fools Uncle. Some people can't handle the sight of some things because of what has happened to them. Like, I can't look at Mom's portrait without getting upset, but some people have it so much worse than that!" I argued. My uncle was looking pissed again.

"Then get over it and become the strong! The strong don't get upset over a face or object. They live on!" he shouted, "Once I have the master of psion's powers, I'm eliminating him with every weak person in the world. Do I have to add you to the mix too!?"

I paused, then shook my head, looking down. I'm weak for having feelings? Is that what he's saying? It's hard to tell, but I'm obviously doing something wrong.

"Geez, you guys are loud. I might as well use you two as my alarm clock from now on," the sound of Alex's voice startled me, though my uncle greeted his presence with a glare. I turned around and looked at Alex, who had a nervous grin on his face. Though, the look in his eyes told me something, just from the way he looked at us. He had heard everything.

"So, what's the agenda for today? Another grab-and-run?" the master of psion asked, taking a seat next to me. He sounded awfully positive for hearing my uncle talk shit about him only seconds before.

My uncle shook his head. "Not technically, but it's something similar to that. I'm sure you both will get a kick out of it."

"What is it?" I asked. Uncle Clouse smiled.

"I'm sure you'll remember. I so dearly need the Realm Crystal in order to truly get the world to bend to our will," he told me, "They won't kneel to us any other way."

"That's easy. We just hack into that place Cyrus Borg is hiding it and steal it. It's easy. They haven't armed the defenses that well ever since Nadakhan broke in," I said, but my uncle shook his head.

"It's not there, Seiko," he informed me, to which I blinked in surprise. What? But Sensei Wu told me they retrieved the Realm Crystal and put it in the hands of Mr. Borg! Don't tell me that was a lie too!

"Where is it then? Some far off place?" Alex asked, to which my uncle shook his head again.

"No, you'll see. I'm going with both of you anyway," Clouse told us, before getting up and putting on his cloak. He pulled his hood over his head and looked at us, his translucent skin glowing dimly beneath the hood. Both Alex and I rose immediately. "I'm afraid you may have to steal a weapon while you're there, Alex. Seeing as your own weapon is broken."

"Blame Karma. She's the one who tore the blades from the mechanism," Alex sighed. I glared at him.

"I saved your life, idiot," I reminded him. He nodded.

"I know. Just wanted to give ya a hard time," the master of psion smirked as he pulled on his jacket. I rolled my eyes.

"How's your ankle anyway? It looks like you can walk," I observed. Alex nodded again.

"Yeah. Stuff like this usually heals after a while for me. This wouldn't be the first time I've sprained it. It still hurts though," he told me. Well, being one to heal quickly makes sense since he gets hurt so much.

"You really get injured a lot, don't you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm kinda clumsy. Been that way since birth," Alex said. My uncle cleared his throat.

"Did you both forget that I'm still here?" Clouse asked, looking impatient. I sighed.

"Sorry, Uncle. Shall we get to the objective then?" I made myself sound more serious in order to sound like I really was ready. Though, in truth, I wasn't ready at all, considering my uncle isn't telling us where we're going. It's odd. What kind of surprise is this going to be?

My uncle nodded and took one of Alex's arms while I took the other. "Well, what's this place? I can't exactly take you there without knowing what it is," the master of psion told my uncle. Clouse looked at him like he was stupid.

"Read my mind."

"But if we're going to be fighting you'll want me to conserve my energy, right? Telepathy takes much more energy than teleporting...unless we're going long distance."

My uncle gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Take us to the Destiny's Bounty."

I froze once I heard the name of our destination. _The Destiny's Bounty_. No, the crystal can't possibly be there! That's a dumb way to guard it and I know Sensei Wu's smarter than that! Perhaps my uncle just wants to fight the Ninja? I wouldn't mind kicking Lloyd's ass again.

"If you say so," Alex said, taking a glance at both of us before moving his hands in a motion and making the room before us disappear. It only took seconds before we stood on the deck of the Bounty, where we found no one. For some reason, my heart was beating wildly. Is it because I'm anticipating the sight of my old friends' faces again?

"Aw, are they not home or something?" Alex asked, obviously anticipating the possible fight that was to come. I wondered if he was even bending his brainwaves yet. I shook my head.

"They're all probably inside eating or something. It's almost noon anyway," I told him.

"Huh. I thought at least one of them would be sitting out here. There's at least twelve of them living here, right? The dining room _has_ to be packed," Alex said. I shrugged. He wasn't entirely wrong. The dining room was packed when I was here.

"Duck," I suddenly heard my uncle mumble from where he stood. Both Alex and I looked at him.

"Wha-!?" the master of psion said before ducking and allowing a leg to fly past his head. Nathan flew between us and tumbled to his feet, facing all of us. Water dripped from his hair, telling me that he may have just finished training.

"What the hell are you three doing here!?" he shouted. Alex snorted and pointed at his pants.

"Are those swim trunks?" he asked, trying not to laugh. Nathan looked down at his shorts and then glared at the master of psion.

"Yeah, and I'm about to kick your ass in them, so what!?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't fight a man in swim trunks. It looks so ridiculous!" Alex broke into laughter. The master of water huffed.

"Could you get serious for like 3 seconds and answer my question!?" Nathan asked, subtly charging some kind of wave.

"We're here on business. You have something here that we want," I answered for him, looking past Nathan at the hallway of the Bounty. It's probably in Wu's room, like it was when Bizarro Kai tried to take it.

"Oh my god, the Grand Central Station of disappointment is here!" I heard what sounded like Hunter's voice shout followed by muffled _choo choo_ noises. Alex's eye twitched.

"How did that get around so fast!?" he shouted, glaring at Hunter and Jay, who were approaching. Nathan snickered. "Whatever. What Karma said. We're here to take something that's rightfully ours!" the master of psion rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Ironic, coming from the guy who freakin' brainwashed one of our teammates!" he shouted. Now I wanted to snap. Is this how they're covering up their lies?

"I never said anything of the sort to her. Ask Karma," Alex said, glancing at me.

"I joined them at my own will, after learning of the lies you unreliable ninja spout from your mouths!" I shouted, my lines flooding to my hand again. Nathan and Hunter looked confused.

"Since when did we ever lie to you, Karma!?" Hunter asked. God, they're just as dense as Cass and Cole then, huh?

"Don't play stupid with me. You know perfectly well when," I growled. Jay opened his mouth to say something, but Alex interrupted him.

"How about we save these matters for later and get to the business point? Yeah? Okay. Look, we want the Realm Crystal. Just hand it over and no harm will be done. I'm sure you already know what will happen if you resist."

It was clear to me now that he may have already manipulated himself. From the way he acted that night in the cave I'd expect him to be a guy who isn't very confident. He's also picking a fight too. I wish that things like this were easier to get the exact answer to.

"BOOMBAH!" Jay screamed suddenly, leaving the three of us confused. What exactly is he doing!? The smirk on Hunter and Nathan's faces wasn't helping either, but it couldn't be good. Did they build a new secret weapon? Perhaps they gained a beast?

But no, I was wrong. It wasn't some beast, but a weapon at least. What is that weapon you ask? The whole team. Everyone ran out onto the deck, even Misako and Wu, surprisingly. I thought the old man was close to death.

"Did someone yell the codeword!?" Kai asked, skidding to a stop next to Hunter. The orange ninja nodded.

"Look who's here."

"Who let rats onto the ship?" Lilly asked, two sheaths dangling on each side of her waist. Am I amongst what she calls "rats"? It seems so.

"I'm guessing you all are choosing to resist," Alex said.

"Great observation, Captain Obvious. What are you gonna do next? Tell me my brother's the master of wind?" Nathan retorted. Alex narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see. Well, hate to tell you this, Natey, but you all might as well start preparing for a loss," the master of psion smirked. The master of water huffed.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Would you rather I call you _Sooka_?"

"The hell does that mean?"

Alex snickered. "You wouldn't like the meaning."

Nathan looked offended now, despite not knowing the meaning. I can only assume Alex called him some sort of vulgar name. It kinda reminds me of what Lilly does sometimes. Though, Alex really should tone down his confidence. Someone who's cocky like that usually doesn't end up faring too well in battle.

"Anyways, bad news for you all, with us three's powers combined, you all will be like ants under a boot. Crushed," the master of psion smiled. I saw Wu narrow his eyes. I'm afraid Alex's confidence might backfire on him now.

"You say that when you and Karma are the only elemental masters on your side. The Dark Arts will not make you stronger," the old man said, walking to the front, "You're only at half power and Karma's powers only work well at night. You're facing off against eleven elemental masters and you believe you will win?"

"Both of us are one of the strongest elemental masters in existence with the most valuable powers in this century. Are you sure you want to say all that?" Alex replied, glaring at Wu.

The old man laughed for a second. "Your powers cannot work when you lose one of your hands or become emotionally unstable, Alexian. You've let people manipulate you several times and you've let people break every bone in your body and you want me to believe you're one of the strongest elemental masters in existence? Your powers may be valuable, but your strength isn't,"

"You base your strength on physical strength, but you really lack is mental strength. You are smart, but you let people easily manipulate you and make you do as they may. Just think about the situation you're in now. Whoever this hooded man is has built up so much lies in your mind you've grown arrogant and overconfident, which is unfortunate. I expected so much more from a man your age. _What would your mother think, Alexian?_ "

I watched the master of psion's eyes grow wide, and his once confident smirk twist into a raged frown. It looks like Wu hit him where it hurts.

Suddenly, Alex jerked his hand forward and pushed Wu into the wall behind him with his powers, his irises glowing a burning pink. Lilly and Lloyd sprinted towards the master of psion immediately, their weapons drawn. Alex pushed them away with his powers though, turning to Clouse and I.

"I know I'm not the leader here, but take care of the others. I have unfinished business," he told us before darting off. My uncle and I nodded before facing off against those who came towards us.

Twelve vs three, huh? Let's see how this plays out.

 _(Alex's P.O.V.)_

 _Maybe I'm going nuts. Maybe I'm going berserk. Either way, whatever state of mind I'm in, what was said was uncalled for._ The master of psion ducked and dodged those who came after him as he ran for Wu, feeling defenseless because of the absence of his favorite weapon. Though, he was quickly learning to not care about this issue, as his mind was fixated on revenge. _You'll regret making me remember._

The old man dashed to meet him and they exchanged blows, Wu using his staff more often than his fists. Alex took several opportunities to pry the staff from the man's hands, but Wu only kicked him in the abdomen and shoulder, knocking him into Zane on accident. The collision with the metal android made the master of psion's back ache. He stood up though, pushing the master of ice away. He was already feeling the effects of his brainwaves reversing back to normal.

"Look, old man, I don't have all day. Just apologize for what you said already and let me have the crystal!" Alex hid the fact that he was manipulating himself and trying to conserve his energy, but Wu only glared at him.

"I believe you have plenty of time. You've just spent most of it rambling," the old man replied. Alex huffed, then aimed a kick for Wu's head. The old man dodged it and jabbed the master of psion's chin with his staff, making him step back.

"Well, one thing to ask, how the hell do you know my full name!? I never tell anyone it!" Alex shouted, finally striking Wu across the face with his fist. The old man smiled beneath his snow white beard and pointed at his head.

"I'm the master of wisdom. I cab know anything I want to about someone, but like you, it sucks the energy within me dry," Wu confessed, "I'm a telepath, just like you, except I can access only certain parts of the brain."

Alex gave a look of surprise, then forced Wu into a wall with his powers, huffing. "I don't want to be anything like you. Wisdom can't be an element anyway."

"You wanna bet!?" Lloyd shouted before kicking Alex in the back and bringing his elbow down on the master of psion's neck. Alex pushed Lloyd away and got up, rubbing his neck.

"I don't have the patience for you...brat," his brain was slipping out of the mold he bent it into again. He was feeling more reluctance than determination now. Though, he could hear both Wu and Lloyd running for him now. He didn't know if he'd have enough energy to last.

"On your left!" he suddenly heard Karma shout before he felt a weight on his back and the sound of a boot colliding with someone's face. The weight disappeared once she landed. "Sammie was about to blind you. Watch your surroundings!"

Alex mumbled a "sorry" before she ran after the master of light and he was left between Wu and Lloyd. His reluctance was now replacing his confidence, and he cursed his powers for falling apart so quickly. Though, he didn't know if he had enough time to put it all back together.

Seeing that he was still in the middle of a battle, the master of psion dodged both Wu and Lloyd's attacks the best he could, refusing to fight now. He feared that guilt may set in again, just like it always had. Though he could call it self defense, his brain would only tell him otherwise. He had to twist his brainwaves again before it was too late.

Alex tried as best he could to twist them whilst dodging attacks, but the old man was trying to use words against him as he tried to keep a hold on his powers. "Let me ask you again, Alex, what would your mother think of you now?" Wu asked, swinging his staff at him, "Would she really love the delinquent that's replaced her son?"

 _Here we go._ "Stop," Alex told him calmly, backing away.

"Alexian, I knew your mother back in the Serpentine Wars. I doubt she'd ever be proud of a son who does the things you do," Wu continued, "She'd much rather have a lizard for a child than that."

 _Well, that's starting to sting._ "Stop!" the master of psion raised his voice this time, still trying to turn himself back into the mindset he was supposed to keep.

"Don't you think she's had enough grief? You're only giving her more grief by doing what you do! Do you ever think she wanted you to grow up this way!?" Wu raised his voice now, "Did you ever think she wanted the heir of her powers to kill!?"

"I said stop!" Alex shouted once more, managing to punch Lloyd in the face and push Wu away without his powers _. I want to leave, but if I leave now I'll just be called a disappointment again. Is it worth it!?_

"Alexian, do you ever think she wanted her own son to become just like those who had killed her!?" Wu shouted, as Alex felt a lump grow in his throat, "Don't even try to deny it! You've become exactly who they are! Killers without a care in the world! A cowardly man who's afraid to face the reality that he's become what he said he'd never become! _A clone of his mother's killer!"_

Alex froze, an invisible rope inside of him snapping in an instant with the realization _. Am I really? No...it can't be true. I can't possibly be like them! I'm different! I'm doing what's right, right!? I'm trying to change, aren't I!? I can't possibly still be like them! I'm different! I'm nothing like the old me I swear!_

"Stop!" Alex finally screamed, trying to push Wu and Lloyd away with his powers, but nothing happened. It didn't matter to him though. He immediately went to trying to hit both of them, but his punches and kicks were like flails, and he only ended up on the floor. The lump in his throat wouldn't stop growing.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way, but there was no other option I had to bring you down," Wu said, pointing the end of his staff at Alex's face. The master of psion spat at him.

"You're...horrible," his voice shook, his mind abuzz from all that was said to him. _Was it all truth or lies?_

"Think what you may," the old man mumbled before nodding to Lloyd, who charged a ball of energy before letting it disappear. Alex knew what was coming. "but be grateful we choose a less brutal way to let you rest."

"Not today!" he heard Karma shout before her lines wrapped around both Wu and Lloyd. The both of them were suddenly thrown from Alex's sight, leaving the master of darkness herself behind. Bruises and cuts covered her face and arms. "Don't tell me you're out of energy."

"N-No. Just took a serious beating, haha," Alex lied as she offered a hand. He took it and allowed her to pull him up.

"Well, we need to hurry up and get the crystal. I don't know how long Uncle Clouse can hold them all together," Karma said, glancing at her uncle. Alex followed her gaze, spotting Clouse holding the team together with his snake lines. The master of psion stared for a moment before turning and following Karma down the hallway of the ship. He couldn't tell why, but had a feeling someone was missing from the group Clouse was trying to hold together.

They burst into a room with shelves of old antiques and what would seem like priceless artifacts and teapots. Karma immediately started searching in boxes and shelves within the room, dropping glass items on the floor here and there. Alex had a feeling someone wasn't going to be happy seeing that their glass dragon sculptures were now shards on the wooden floor. He wanted to bet it was the old woman's.

"Huh. If I were Wu, where would I hide a crystal?" Karma asked herself as Alex heard the door creak. He turned around immediately, looking at the door and finding nothing. Though, what struck him as odd was the shadow it was casting. _It's all misshapen! Could someone really be missing from the coup?_

"Something wrong?" the master of darkness asked, noticing Alex staring at the door. He shook his head.

"No. Just...seeing things. I think I hit my head too hard," he told her, turning back around. The door creaked once again almost immediately, causing him to look back. The shadow had changed. He stared at it suspiciously before turning away once again.

The door then creaked for a third time, making Alex turn around and force the door shut with his powers. With the shadow gone, it revealed that Sammie was standing behind the door, the Realm Crystal in her right hand.

"Hey-!" Karma began to yell before Sammie blinded them both with light. Both of them stepped back and covered their eyes until they regained their sight, then they ran after the master of light. Almost immediately, Karma used her lines to catch her by wrapping them around her ankles and making her trip. Alex slowly brought the crystal from her hand to his hand with his powers, smiling once he held it.

"How unfortunate. It was quite the try though," Karma smiled, walking in front of her former friend so she could face her. Sammie looked up, appearing upset.

"Why...why are you doing this, Karma?" she asked. The master of darkness snickered.

"Why not? I've been deceived by you liars for too long. It's about time I had my revenge," she smiled, "in whatever way possible."

There was a short period of silence before a sickening _crack_ sounded and Sammie's eyes went wide. She then let out a bloodcurdling scream, nearly causing the master of psion alarm. He looked over to see the master of light's arm bent in the opposite direction of how it's supposed to bend. Alex nearly got sick from the sight of it.

"Don't you think that's going too far?" he asked. Karma shook her head.

"Would you show mercy to those who lied to you?" she asked. Alex didn't know how much longer he could hold in the secret that Clouse was lying to her.

"Eh, not exactly. But it would be rea-" he started to say, but Karma interrupted him.

"Well, there ya go."

"I...never lied to you...Karma," Sammie's voice shook as tears streamed from her eyes. The master of darkness's expression darkened.

"I didn't ask to be fed the same bullshit story Cass gave me," Karma snapped before Sammie cried out again. It was then followed by another _crack_ from the master of light's torso. She screamed once again.

"Sammie!?" They heard Nathan shout from outside. Karma smile mischeviously, then grabbed Sammie's arm.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she began to drag the master of light to the outside. The master of darkness's cruel purple eyes turned to him.

 _"Why not show them what happens when they lie to me?"_

 _This is going too far..._ Alex thought to himself as he watched Karma, _She's going nuts. Hell, even Clouse is going nuts. What's with them!? It's like they're torturing them at this point!_

He followed Karma out into the outside, where she flung Sammie towards the team carelessly, looking on with pride. _She's batshit crazy. This is like asking to die!_

"Sammie!" they heard Nathan shout again, before Cole craned his neck past the male master of water.

"What did you do to my sister!?" the master of earth shouted. Karma smirked.

"Oh, nothing too serious," she replied calmly, "I just thought she deserved a break or two. She's been working so hard after all."

Nathan then began to squirm from the snake lines' grasp. "You...you monster! I'll break your legs!" he screeched, accidentally hitting Kai's head with his own. He then continued to squirm.

"Pathetic," Karma laughed before turning away. Alex still didn't know what to think. Nathan looked as if a vein were about to pop in his neck.

"Who are you calling 'pathetic'!?" he shouted, before finally squirming out of Clouse's grasp. Nathan screamed as he charged a large wave aimed directly at both Karma and Alex. Both of their eyes grew wide.

"Jump," the master of darkness whispered to Alex. He gave her a confused look.

"What!?"

"Jump!" Karma shouted before pushing Alex over the edge of the ship before jumping off herself. The master of psion looked down at the ground below as gravity pulled him towards the earth, both paralyzed by fear and screaming. Karma rolled her eyes.

"Teleport me to the alley near that restaurant we met at a few days ago!" she shouted.

"What about Clouse!?" Alex questioned, clutching the crystal.

"Uncle said he'd be fine if we had to leave in a rush! Just as long as the crystal's safe!" she told him, before grabbing his arm, "Now teleport before we become pancakes!"

Alex nodded and moved his hands in a motion, making the scene before them disappear, leaving Clouse on the Bounty. As well as a fuming master of water and an unconscious elemental master. The master of psion was sure that was the worst of their objective, but he was wrong.

He was very wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ninjago City, 12:30pm_

The scene of the alleyway appeared before the duo as they landed on the dirty brick ground. The sound of car horns and busy lunchtime traffic now replaced the screeches of Nathan and the roaring of waves Alex had heard only seconds before. He had to admit, bustling city traffic was a much more soothing noise than the high-pitched squeals of an overprotective boy. Though, he wondered why Karma had chosen to appear here.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," she mumbled, walking down the alley and looking at every nook and cranny. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Aw! Don't tell me it was towed! I don't have money to get it back!"

A lightbulb went off in Alex's head. "Are you talking about your motorbike?"

She turned around immediately. "Yes! Do you know what happened to it!?" she asked. Alex glanced at the dumpster.

"I figured you'd get mad if you lost it, so I hid it behind the dumpster. It shouldn't smell too bad," he told her. The master of darkness darted over to the dumpster immediately and pushed it away, revealing her slightly dirty brown motorbike. Karma smiled with glee.

"You're a saint!" she laughed, before hugging the bike like it was a person. The master of psion blushed at the compliment.

"Isn't that a bit of an overstatement?" he asked. _Okay, I get it. I love calling myself a god or an emperor but this is different! Someone's actually not insulting my existence for once in decade!_

"Don't let it go to your head and you'll be fine," Karma narrowed her eyes before joyfully hugging the motorbike again.

"Got it," Alex gave a thumbs up before looking at the bike. "If we're trying to head back to the hideout, I can just teleport, ya know."

"Yeah, but aren't you getting tired? You've been using your powers a lot I bet," Karma observed, "Besides, it would look totally rad pulling off something like we did on the Bounty and then be speeding through the streets on a supercool motorbike!"

"You sound like the typical surfer dude," the master of psion commented, before noticing the lack of a helmet with the bike. "Uh, won't you need a helmet or goggles?"

"Why? Do you have any?" Karma asked. Alex shrugged and pulled his goggles from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I usually carry these with me. Are you gonna-"

"Good. You use them then," the master of darkness interrupted him, mounting her motorbike. Alex gave a concerned look.

"What about you!? Not having a helmet is dangerous and if you get hurt Clouse will have my ass!" the master of psion told her, "...if he's still alive that is."

"He better be alive," Karma's eyes narrowed again, before she started the motorbike. "Now, are you coming with me or are you going to push yourself to exhaustion again?"

Alex paused for a moment, before nodding. "I'd rather not pass out."

"Alright, get on then," Karma nodded. The master of psion put on his goggles on his head and then hesitantly got on the back, noticing the lack of a backrest. Though, the loud motor of the bike made him miss something Karma had said to him.

"Wait, wha-!" he began to ask before the bike jerked forward into the street. The master of psion screamed as he nearly fell off before he was pulled back up by Karma.

"I told you to hold on, you idiot!" she shouted, evading cars.

"I couldn't hear you over your bike!" Alex shouted back, before wrapping his arms around her stomach and holding on like he was going to fall at any second. He really didn't like the lack of a backrest now.

"I forgot to tell you that this isn't a standard bike. It kinda came without those backrest things," she told him. _Obviously_!

"You don't say," Alex replied sarcastically, narrowing his eyes and thinking of how he almost fell off earlier. Karma sighed and continued to weave through traffic at an alarming speed. The master of psion's grip around her tightened every time they nearly collided with a car.

"God, what are you!? An Anacondrai?" the master of darkness asked, evading cars once again.

"No, I just don't want us to die from you choosing to speed through lunch traffic!" Alex shouted, becoming nervous from the amount cars around them. _Someone will recognize her or me any minute now. I'd say for her to keep her head down but we'd crash! I'll just have to accept it, the police are gonna find us or follow us either way. Ugh, why did I even accept going with them!_

"Well, it feels like you're about to squeeze me to death!" Karma replied, turning a corner.

"To death!? It feels like you have metal plating under here!" Alex felt as though he were hanging onto an android instead of a human. He actually wondered if he was making her uncomfortable now.

"Exactly! I'm smarter than most TV heroines! I know to protect my midsection and every other section of body they decide to show in those unreasonable outfits!" Karma smiled, before reaching one of the main highways of the city, "Leaving everything unguarded like that would surely lead to fatal injuries!"

Alex had to admit, it was smart. Even he had questioned those outfits when he was younger.

Karma then suddenly decided to stop at a stoplight, confusing the master of psion. "You just ran three stoplights. Why stop here?"

"I need a break. Besides, is the Realm Crystal secure?" Karma asked. Alex nodded. "Good, then give it to me."

"Huh?" the master of psion raised an eyebrow.

"If we get caught by the authorities or the Ninja they'll expect the Crystal to be on you. We have a better chance of getting it to Clouse if I hold on to it."

"Oh, okay," Alex nodded before handing the Crystal over to her. In return, she handed him her dormant bo staff. The master of psion stared at it in surprise. "Eh?"

"If we run into trouble, you're going to have to be the one who fights back. I do have to drive this thing after all," Karma told him, "So why not give the staff a try if some dingus decides to mess with us."

Alex looked around at the people in the cars surrounding them. Some paying no mind while others stared. He already had a feeling someone was going to try to fight them.

"Heh, maybe I can do that spinny thing you do with it," the master of psion smiled at his reflection in the metal staff.

Karma snickered, watching the light turn green. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Carrot."

"How can you call me a carrot if my hair isn't green and my clothes aren't orange?" Alex asked jokingly, ignoring the passing cars now. Karma shrugged.

"Would you rather I call you 'Flamehead' or 'Nerd'?" she asked, "And no, you don't have enough money to your name for me to call you 'Lex'."

"Well, I _was_ called 'nerd' a lot in school," the master of psion shrugged.

"Perfect. Can I shove you in a locker too just to add to it?" Karma asked, before they both began laughing.

"What? You want my lunch money too?" Alex added, making them both laugh again. Then, suddenly, they heard a loud motor coming from behind them, making their laughter cease immediately. The master of psion looked behind him in a flash, only just to see the cars they were leaving behind.

"What was that noise?" Karma asked.

"It was noth-" Alex began to say before he saw a red motorcycle evading the cars behind them at an alarming speed. The master of psion could see both Kai and Lilly on it, the turquoise ninja raising her katana in the air. "-OH GOD IT'S THE FIRE ONE AND THE BLONDE ONE!"

"Shit," he heard Karma curse before the motorbike jerked to the right. "We won't have time to lose them, will we?"

"No. They're coming up on us too fast!" Alex said, glancing back at the duo behind them. He started to become anxious when he noticed how close they were getting. Karma cursed again.

"Alright. Hold on," she told him, increasing the speed of the vehicle and nearing the purple guardrail. Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do!"

"If it's getting us away from them, then yes!" Karma shouted before jerking the bike to the right and breaking through the plastic-like guardrail. Alex screamed as they fell to the busy highway below, his grip around her tightening. He buried his face in her back, not wanting to see his own impending death before him. _Why didn't I just teleport to the place!?_

Within a few seconds, a jolt rocked the motorbike and they were moving once again. Alex lifted his head, blinking in disbelief that they had made it. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that will do damage to the underbelly, but no biggie," he heard Karma say, before she cast a backwards glance at him. "You were scared, weren't you?"

"Anyone would be when the driver of the vehicle pulls something like that!" Alex replied. _She really is nuts._

"Well, I kinda felt the same way when I fought the _Baku-shan._ I felt like my heart might jump out of my chest!" the master of darkness said, "So I thought, 'Hey, why not do the same to Alex'?"

"I've had enough thrills in my life," the master of psion mumbled, looking away from the back of her head. Karma giggled, hearing him.

"I think it's about time you had positive thrills," she told him. Alex sighed.

"Kinda hard when you're either insulted or thrown into a near-death situation every five minutes," he mumbled once again. He then froze as he heard the ominous sound of the motor from before. _They're back_. "Speaking of which!"

"You're going to have to fight them! I don't see any ways to get away without one of us getting fatally injured!" Karma shouted. Alex nodded and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He then hesitantly tried to stand on the back of the motorbike, nearly falling off at first before Karma's lines secured him in place.

"Shout something if Lilly goes for your legs, alright? I know she plays unfair like that," the master of darkness told him before he extended the bo staff into it's active state. _Okay. This isn't a sword, Alex. You can't stab someone with it but you can still kill someone. So keep control of yourself, alright? All you have to do is ward them off._

The master of psion bent his brainwaves once again, preparing himself just in case something accidental happened, though he knew he was going to remember it anyway. He felt a significant amount of energy drain from his body once it was over, though he didn't feel tired yet. In fact, the sight of Kai and Lilly pulling up next to them gave him a jolt of energy.

"Karma! Just hand over the Crystal and this won't end in violence! We just want to talk!" Lilly shouted over the motors. She was standing up like Alex was, except she had froze her legs to the seat. The master of psion smirked. _That'll be easy to break._

"Why should I take the time to hear you spew more lies!?" Karma shouted, glaring at both the turquoise and red ninja for a moment before dodging a car.

"We're not the ones spewing lies!" Kai shouted. _They're not wrong at all_ , Alex thought to himself.

"Bam! One lie pops out of your mouth just like that!" the master of darkness growled. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Karma, we're not lying! The one lying to you is him!" Lilly shouted, pointing her katana at Alex. _She's partly right._

"Oh look! A second lie!" the master of darkness shouted. Lilly's eyes narrowed and went cold.

"I guess there's only one way to settle this then," her eyes fell upon Alex as she withdrew her katana from his face, before slashing at him with it. Alex blocked it in a flash with the staff, gasping at the sudden move. He then blocked another one of her slashes as quickly as he could, trying to figure out the right way to hold a staff while fighting at the same time. He then took swings at her arms and legs, all of which she blocked with her sword. Alex cursed.

"I see how we'll have to play this," Lilly paused for a moment, before withdrawing a second katana from it's sheath. Alex's eyes widened. _Oh hell no_. He immediately held the staff up in defense, blocking her next attack. Though, his blocks and attacks were starting to slow now, as it was hard for him to keep up with her two katanas.

Alex shouted for Karma to let him move several times, narrowly escaping Lilly's blades but not unscathed. The turquoise ninja managed to leave a cut on the side of his thigh and forearm. Alex then countered by hitting her hip with the staff then smacking Kai's head with it.

The master of fire yelped, the motorcycle swerving for a moment before he regained control. Lilly had taken the time to make sure he was okay, to which Alex took the opportunity to break the ice around her legs and pushed her off the motorcycle with his powers. He smirked as she fell, but Kai caught her just in time. Though, their bike slowed down, getting lost in the mass of cars. The master of psion gave a victorious laugh.

"Hah! And they say I can't hold my own in a fight!" he exclaimed pridefully, watching as Karma's lines withdrew from his feet and handing her the staff. Though, just as he said that, he heard the motor once again. Just as he turned around, Lilly tackled him, making them both fall onto the hood of a nearby car. Alex immediately threw Lilly into the back of a truck with his powers as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey, asshole! What the hell do ya think ya doin'!?" the driver shouted at Alex as he watched Lilly climb to the top of the truck. The master of psion ignored him immediately followed her, teleporting to where she stood. He felt energy leave his body yet again. The sight of Lilly unsheathing her two katanas again made him feel annoyed.

"Here, let's make this fair, Blondie," Alex sighed before using his powers to rip her blades from her hands and throw them onto the road below. Lilly glared at Alex as he set his goggles on his head once again and took off his jacket, letting it fly into the highway without a care. _Undoubtedly, I think that blinded someone's windshield._

"Why did you take Karma from us!? Why did you turn her into some sort of freaking killing machine!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lilly shouted, stepping towards him. Alex took a moment to think about his response. _Shall I lie, be truthful, or claim responsibility?_ The answer was clear to him.

"You're speaking to the wrong person, Lilly," Alex told her, remaining calm. The turquoise ninja gave a confused look.

"The hell I am! It's obvious you'd pull some shit like this!" she shouted, taking another step towards him. The master of psion continued to remain calm.

"Do you really think she'd ever listen to someone like me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lilly gave a look of surprise, then narrowed her eyes.

"No, but it's obvious you did something to her. You probably did something to make her listen to you, didn't you?" the turquoise ninja began to shout. _Does it look like I can do any of that?_

"I haven't laid a finger on her. I'm simply along for the ride," he told her. _Okay, that was a lie. I've sparred with her a few times since she's joined us._ "Really, if I had the choice now, I'd rather she be her old self."

Lilly paused a moment, glaring at him before yelling out "Liar!"

She tackled him once again in an instant, pounding his face with her fist until he caught it. Alex then kneed her in the stomach and kicked her off of him, rubbing his face as he got up. Lilly ran towards him again, and he ran towards her, the two exchanging blows and blocks until the turquoise ninja tripped him. The master of psion then kicked her calf and evaded her attempt to stomp on his head.

Alex got up immediately, grabbing the rope cord that held her golden symbol and using it to throw her onto the ceiling of the truck. He was immediately met with a foot to the stomach afterwards and a hard headbutt, making them both dizzy for a moment. Alex then tried to punch her, which Lilly blocked with a crescent kick and countered with a kick to the face.

The master of psion backed up, then punched Lilly in the stomach and then brought his elbow down on the back of her neck. The turquoise ninja recovered quickly though, cartwheeling back to her feet and throwing a wave towards Alex. In an instant, he moved his hands in the motion to allow him to teleport and reappeared behind the wave.

They immediately began exchanging blows again, before Alex took the moment to punch her in the face. Lilly stepped back and coated her fists and ice, looking obviously raged. "Damn, you've grown smart," she observed, taking a readied stance. Alex smirked.

"You think I'm just going to let people slap me around forever?" he replied, before running and aiming an axe kick for her head. Lilly caught it and threw him into the ceiling of the truck, bending the metal slightly from the force. Alex gasped and immediately forced her away with his powers. Another large drop of energy melted away.

Lilly then ran up to him and repeated punching him in the chest, stomach, and face with her ice-coated fists before using spinjitzu to give her momentum in a spin kick she aimed for his midsection. Once her calf connected with his chest, Alex was thrown to the other side of the truck, rolling until he could stop himself. He got up immediately, blood beginning to leak from his mouth.

"Huh, you made me bite my tongue," the master of psion noticed, spitting some of the blood in his mouth out onto the truck's ceiling.

"Perhaps that's something you should do more often," Lilly snickered, taking a defensive stance again. Alex rolled his head around until he heard a pop, then looked up at Lilly as he bent his brainwaves again. _It's time to end this._

He darted towards Lilly and held her still with his powers, allowing him to kick her in the face before his powers lost their grip on her. _Crap, they're wavering!_ In an instant, Lilly turned and used a crescent kick to block the next punch he threw again and countered it with a punch to the face. Alex groaned, but got back up.

The master of psion quickly tripped the turquoise ninja and let his knee connect with her face. Lilly yelped, but flipped to her feet and exchanged blows with Alex several more times, until they both pushed each other away, both of them panting heavily. Blood still ran from Alex's mouth, though now the bandages around his arms were beginning to come undone. Lilly's rope cord was hanging by a thread and bruises covered her face. The ponytail her hair was once in was now undone, and her hair waved wildly in the wind.

Alex had to admit now, he was getting tired and didn't know how much longer he could last. It seemed this fight would go on for ages. _I've got to do something!_

Lilly then began to charge towards Alex, coating another layer of ice around her fists. The master of psion tried to steer her away with his powers, but he then hit his limit, and his powers faltered, allowing Lilly to turn the way she desired. He tried to block as fast as he could, but it was too late. The turquoise ninja's fist connected with his face, the ice shattering upon contact. She then kicked him to the edge of the truck, the master of psion too exhausted to move. Alex coughed as Lilly walked over to him, her eyes still as cold as they became when the fight began.

"I'd love to give you a proper execution, but you made me lose the materials that would allow me to do so," the turquoise ninja spoke, picking Alex up by the collar of his shirt. The master of psion smiled at her statement.

"Huh, and you call me the cold-blooded killer," he replied weakly, wiping the blood off his face. Lilly narrowed his eyes at him and held him over the edge of the truck.

"I guess dropping you onto the busy streets isn't that bad of an idea after all," the turquoise ninja tried to intimidate him. It didn't affect him much though. _Karma's probably down below._

"You wouldn't do it," he told her, trying to get her to drop him faster. Lilly's expression became angered.

"You wanna bet!?" the turquoise ninja shouted before letting go of him. Within a brief second, he was suspended in the air for only moments before he felt iron-like, intricate lines wrap around his torso. _I knew it._

Karma held both him and her motorbike up as she faced Lilly, her eyes giving off an eerie purple glow. A smile was plastered onto her face. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your dear boyfriend instead of Carrot here?" she asked, her voice laced with devious intent. The turquoise ninja's eyes widened.

"What...What did you do to him!?" she shouted, the cold look in her eyes melting away. Karma snickered.

 _"Oh, you know what happens with motorcycles collide with cars, don't you?"_

The color drained from Lilly's face as her eyes grew wider. Alex was questioning whether Karma was lying or she had actually caused a potentially fatal crash. He was honestly afraid to know the answer.

"You..." Lilly's voice was quiet at first before her expression became pure rage and she screamed "YOU!"

She charged towards Karma, coating her fists in multiple layers of ice as she ran. The master of darkness stood still though, until Lilly was with a few feet of her. Then, she grabbed the turquoise ninja with her lines and threw her from the truck into a car below with no remorse. Her smirk did not fade, and Alex continued to question if she really had lost her old self.

"How much energy do you have?" Karma then asked the master of psion as she put him down. Alex shrugged.

"Enough to teleport us one time," he informed her, rubbing the side of his face Lilly had punched. The master of darkness smiled.

"Good, then take us to the hideout," she told him, grabbing both his arm and the handle of her motorbike. Alex nodded and teleported them to the place where they hoped Clouse was without another word.

 _Unknown Building, 1:20pm_

 _(Karma's P.O.V.)_

We appeared in the main room in an instant, Alex nearly collapsing upon our arrival. He held onto my shoulder though, and tried to rewrap his bandages. I sighed. "Here. You need to sit down," I told the master of psion, taking one of his arms and leading him to a nearby chair.

Alex sat down and continued to wrap his arm back up without a word, bruises beginning to form on his face now. "Did Lilly stab you anywhere?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head.

"She only tore my pants and cut one of the bandages," he told me, pointing at the new tear in the pantleg of his jeans. "Nothing else really, except for these bruises and a bitten tongue."

"Geez, how deep is the bite?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't bite my tongue off, that's all that matters," he said without a care. I have a concerned look.

"You do know there's important veins under your tongue, right?"

"I'll be fine, Karma. We should be more concerned about your uncle."

"Right," I replied. Though, there really wasn't much I could do. Alex was my only way of getting to the Bounty and I had no idea where my uncle was now. I could only take the Realm Crystal and my staff from my pocket and set it on the table. My thoughts were beginning to give me dreadful ideas on what could have happened to my uncle.

"Do you think my uncle is...dead?" I asked Alex, staring at the Realm Crystal. The master of psion shrugged.

"I doubt it. He's sly enough to find a way out of the situation with the Ninja. Besides, if Lilly and Kai were after us, that means Clouse escaped."

"Or died," I added. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"And you were the one telling me I needed positive thrills in my life earlier," he reminded me, crossing both his arms and legs and staring at the door. I sighed.

"Even an optimist has a day where they think negatively."

"And a pessimist has a day where they think positively," Alex added, pulling off his goggles and setting them by the Crystal. There was a long period of silence before he spoke again. "I hate myself for losing my jacket now."

"Wow, I'm surprised. What did you do? Throw it off so you could look cool?" I asked a bit sarcastically. Alex hung his head.

"Yeah...I wanted to look like one of those cool guys in movies who just throw their jacket off before a battle like that," he admitted, to which I giggled. The master of psion sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me."

"No, no. It was just giving me a bit of nostalgia," I confessed, thinking back to the days I wished to be a heroic samurai. Ah, how times have changed.

"You did stupid stuff like that, too?" Alex asked, staring at me in surprise. I nodded.

"I mostly twirled a mop around like it was an actual staff and would have imaginary sword fights with my sister," The memory of my sister only hurt for a moment now, as it felt like the wound was finally closing. Perhaps some wounds only need a few years to fully heal.

Alex smiled. "That actually sounds like lots of fun. That's probably where you got your skill with that staff of yours."

"I was destined to have it, wasn't I?" I stared at my dormant staff, smiling. Perhaps it was destiny I became the wielder of such a great staff. It was written in the stars, wasn't it?

The sudden sound of a cloth being thrown startled the both of us, Alex nearly falling out of his chair from the noise. The both of us craned our necks around the corner just to see my uncle, in one piece, standing before where he usually sat with his cloak bunched up in an odd shape. I smiled and grabbed the Realm Crystal immediately, running out to greet my uncle.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, "We've got the Crystal!"

My uncle turned and smiled, taking the Crystal from my hand. "Fantastic job, you two. Alex, you weren't as big of a disappointment as I thought you were going to be."

"Is that a compliment or insult?" Alex asked, before his eyes fell upon my uncle's cloak, "Wait, what's under that?"

Uncle Clouse snickered. "Oh, it's something," he said before pulling away the cloak. For a moment, I expected it to be some kind of new weapon, but I was wrong. I was very wrong.

What I expected to be some kind of weapon turned out to be human, but not just any human. A human who had trained me years prior, and someone I had considered to be amongst the liars. Sensei Wu sat before me, his usual conical hat missing yet his dark eyes were devoid of any begs or pleas. For some reason, I couldn't move and something inside me was telling me to save him, but I didn't know whether I should.

Alex looked just as surprised, though he backed away from the old man. Uncle Clouse folded his hands behind his back, looking prideful. "I figured that we'd show those Ninja a lesson by taking their elder..." he paused, my mind fearing what he was about to say. "...and killing him."

My heart froze in place, my old memories reigniting. Even though Sensei Wu wasn't as present in my life as the others, I still looked up to him like they did. He seemed to know everything and helped me learn how to use my powers, like Sensei Garmadon did. Wouldn't killing him be like killing Sensei Garmadon? Though, I already knew who was going to be the one getting their hands dirty in this dreadful event. I could already feel the horrible taste in my mouth.

"It's me, isn't it?" I asked quietly, "I'm the one who has to do it, right?"

My uncle chuckled softly, his smile not fading. "No, Seiko. You've done plenty today. I'd rather have someone who isn't very productive do it."

I watched as his eyes fell on Alex, to which the master of psion's eyes widened. "M-Me?"

My uncle nodded, and for some reason I was feeling dread. "Isn't it something you're used to, boy? I can recall countless people you've killed," my uncle's words were laced with poison, and those said words were leaving a look of fear on Alex's face. The master of psion shook his head. I had to remember he doesn't have any energy left to bend his brainwaves again.

"Oh, come on Alexian. I even have a weapon ready for you," my uncle's honeyed voice could only make my dread grow as he started to withdraw something from his back pocket. I watched as he held out a long, polished silver kitchen knife, it's blade gleaming in the light. I started to become confused as to why he would choose this weapon until I saw Alex's face, and I began to remember what was said to me.

The master of psion's face was pale, his eyes as wide as softballs and his face frozen in horror. He didn't dare move as he stared at the blade and it almost seemed like it paralyzed him forever. Alex really is like Zane with explosions, except replace explosions with kitchen knives. It surely horrifies him, and possibly brings back some kind of terrifying memory.

"I...can't," Alex's voice sounded choked as he backed away from my uncle. Uncle Clouse only grew nearer to him.

"Can't what? You can't kill a man you've never known? You can't touch some little blade?" my uncle raised his voice, "What? Are you still hung up on mommy? Do you still have feelings for the dead!?"

"Clouse...that's not the way-" Wu began to speak, but my uncle turned around and solidified his leg, allowing him to kick the old man in the face.

"Quiet you rotting fool!" he shouted before turning back to Alex, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. I was beginning to question my uncle's morals now.

My uncle walked over and forced the knife into Alex's hand, then pushed him towards Wu, looking annoyed. "I can't believe you still have to be babied on something like this! I thought you were an expert killer, Alexian!"

The horrified look was still on the master of psion's face. "I'm...physically unable to do it," he told my uncle. Uncle Clouse paused for a moment, then solidified his hand and struck Alex across the face.

"Physically unable!? If you were able to kill my sister you're perfectly able to slit this old man's throat! Don't feed me your bullshit!" my uncle shouted, making me question his actions even more. Is this really the way to treat a person?

I tried to see Alex's expression now, but his hair was covering most of his face. All I could see was just his nose and mouth, which was twisted into a pained frown. I then looked to Sensei Wu, who had an upset look on his face. I questioned why he didn't move from his kneel, but I assumed it was because my uncle broke his bones or intimidated him. Something inside me still told me to stop all of this, but admittedly, I was scared of my uncle now.

"Clouse, I'm sure all of this is over Chen, but I don't think you realize what you're doing," Sensei Wu spoke, his voice weak. I saw my uncle turn around almost immediately, visibly infuriated.

"I know perfectly what I'm doing, Wu! It's to my own accord and for the sake of my niece! It's only fair to bring what's coming to someone who suppressed her abilities with the Dark Arts!" Clouse shouted, before grabbing Alex by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards Wu. I could see that the master of psion's hands were visibly trembling now. I doubted that what my uncle was doing was an act of karma now. "Now, how about you save your irrelevant words for whoever will listen in Hell!"

I watched as Alex only stood before Wu, not daring to move even an inch. My uncle stared at him with his cruel purple eyes, anticipating the moment when Alex would actually kill Wu, but nothing happened. Uncle Clouse raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Alexian? You don't have enough bravery to just cut this man down like I asked you to!? Are you a coward like everyone has always seen you to be!?" my uncle began to shout, "How can the world expect you to be a great leader if you hesitate to cut down an enemy!? How can they trust you if you hesitate this easily!? The world can't have faith in a hesitant leader!"

Alex didn't give any kind of response. He only stood there, subtly listening to something Sensei Wu was mouthing to him. I now felt stupid for not knowing how to read lips.

"Do you want to fail!? To sink to the bottom from where you began!? You seem so willing to fail at everything, why not disappoint me here and now!?" Clouse shouted once again, "Go ahead! Show me how well you can fail! _Show your mother that she raised a son who can't do anything but fail at the simplest of tasks!"_

He was taking shots at where Alex was weak now. I was starting to feel bad about it all, but I was too frightened to stop it. I didn't want my uncle to pick on me too.

"Are you really going to keep showing the world that you're a failure!? That you're only a cowardly pansy!? That you can't even do a little task like this!? That a killer like you can't kill some useless old man!?" my uncle's degrading words continued to fall from his mouth, "Oh, it's all clear to me now! _This is why your father left, isn't it!?_ He already knew how much of a failure you were going to be, so he left before he could even witness it! Ah, it's so cle-!"

My uncle was interrupted by Alex letting out a scream and slashing Sensei Wu's neck open. I gasped and covered my mouth at the sight, the gurgling noises making something inside me cry out. I already knew it was going to happen in some way, but something inside me still screamed. Something inside me still felt something for the old family I once had. I couldn't help but feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I watched as Alex backed away and threw the knife on the ground like it was burning his hand this whole time. I still couldn't see his face, even as he ran out of the room, leaving only me, my uncle, and the man who once told me every secret about my powers. Something inside me now felt horrible. I was beginning to feel guilty about everything I had done today, including not stepping in to stop this. Though, I was scared, as always. My uncle's so intimidating to me now, I'm wondering if I should even keep calling him my uncle.

"All that fuss for just a little task, huh Seiko?" Clouse said, removing the body from our sight with his snake lines. I didn't respond. I didn't want to respond. I was now afraid of what Clouse may respond. I didn't want to be yelled at.

"Speechless, I know. It's so stupid," Clouse replied before walking out of the room, leaving me with the knife and spots of blood on the floor. I felt horrified now as I remembered everything Clouse had shouted, and the entire scene I had witnessed. Everything.

I remember times when I used to be afraid to sleep because Luo had told me there were monsters under my bed, waiting for the perfect moment to eat me. I'd cry to my mother every time I heard a bump or creak, and she told me she'd fight it off if I just went to sleep. So I'd sleep, and slowly, my belief in this monster disappeared over time. Now, I've realized something. Monsters don't live under your bed, nor are they imaginary. They don't snatch you from your windowsill or come out of your bedroom closet.

Monsters are people, Mom, except you don't know they are until you've seen their horns and scales.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Destiny's Bounty, 2:15pm_

Something had gone wrong. Lloyd could feel the strange feeling within his gut, along with the few bruises on his body from the earlier battle. Something was making him sick to his stomach and restless, but it wasn't from the fact that Karma and Alex had gotten away with Realm Crystal or the fact that the girl who he had once viewed as a best friend broke Sammie's bones. No, it was the fact that Clouse had abducted his sickly uncle right before his eyes that set him on edge.

He remembered the scene clearly. The image of Clouse releasing everyone from his grasp just to escape the waves of Nathan. How most eyes were on Sammie until the devilish man grabbed his uncle and jumped from the ship. Though specifically, he remembered the exact, sinister look on Clouse's face before he jumped, as if to say "I'll be back for all of you later." The boy couldn't help but be paranoid.

 _I thought for sure this battle would give me the chance to finally speak to Karma and get any hints as to what happened to her, but instead it only brought the abduction of my uncle._ Lloyd sighed, looking up at the ceiling, _What kind of screwed up luck do I have now?_

"Hey, Lloyd, are you there?" in almost an instant, Jay broke him out of his thoughts and reminding the boy that he was in the control room with his teammates. He looked around at his friends, frowning at the damage he could see on all of them. Sammie sat, half-conscious and obviously in pain, next to both her brother and Nathan, the light blue ninja having one arm draped around her and his head leaning against hers. Zane was discreetly speaking to Lloyd's mother, the two looking obviously concerned.

Lloyd then turned to the other side of the room, where Cass seemed to be seriously discussing a matter with Hunter. Nya was fussing over both Kai and Lilly, who were both covered in bruises and cuts. Last he could recall, Lloyd saw that the duo went after Alex and Karma, obviously not successful. The master of energy wondered what happened to them though.

"I'm okay. I'm just...thinking a lot," Lloyd finally answered, looking at Jay. The master of lightning nodded.

"I bet. Seeing Sensei getting snatched like that was kind of scary, since he was someone I kinda looked up to," he sat down next to Lloyd, adjusting his eyepatch. The master of energy raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, you're not throwing a high-pitched rant for once," he noticed. Jay shrugged.

"I learned during the ordeal with Nadakhan that screaming about everything wasn't exactly helping our situation. In some cases, I only made it worse," the master of lightning spoke, "But that doesn't mean my anger won't get the best of me sometimes. I'm as bad as Kai with that."

Jay sighed before speaking. "Speaking of which...Kai and Lilly sure had fun chasing Alex and Karma. It doesn't seem like Shorty's hesitating when she hurts them though. Kai said she tore off his motorcycle tire with no remorse whatsoever and Lilly said Karma threw her into a car. I'm starting to think that she's not there anymore, that we've lost Karma."

"Don't say that," Lloyd replied almost immediately, "We mustn't give up on her. I know she's still in there. I can feel it."

"Gut feelings usually end in disaster, Lloyd," Jay told him, "I feel like she's no longer there. That something took away what she used to be." The master of lightning glared at the floor. "And those somethings stood before us today. One taking Sensei Wu and the other nearly being killed by Lilly."

Lloyd now stared at the floor, frowning. _She didn't hold back when breaking Sammie's bones and proudly showing them to us. I'm starting to wonder what they did to her know, and why she keeps saying that we're lying. She knows that I've never lied to her, ever. So, why would she claim that we are?_

The boy thought for a moment before an upsetting thought popped into his mind. _What if it's because of that time a year ago, when I accidentally killed her? Does she hold a grudge now? But I apologized! I thought I made it clear that I never meant to do that! Perhaps this is all a misunderstanding..._

"I swear to god if I ever see those two again I'm not holding back! I'll freakin' roast them to oblivion!" he heard Kai shout, steam rising from the red ninja's shoulders. He looked as if he might burst into flame any second. Nya sighed.

"Calm down, Kai. We're only going to set fire to one of them. I'm sure Karma has no idea what she's doing," the crimson ninja told her brother, fanning away the steam with a folded up newspaper. The master of fire huffed.

"I'm with you, Kai. I'm not going to hold back either," Nathan spoke up, "After what was done today, I have no feelings of mercy left. The first second I see those three I'm throwing a wave."

"I wish we could find where they're hiding though, that way we could find Sensei. I'm starting to get nervous about why Clouse took him in the first place," Lloyd admitted, his horrible gut feeling returning. He saw his mother nod.

"There's not much we can do though. Your uncle doesn't exactly have a tracker on him and we have no clue where exactly they'd hide," Misako said, "And with the fact that one of them can teleport over long distances, they're more than likely either in some far off place or somewhere we'd least expect."

"I hate to say this, but I suggest all of you rest before we begin hunting our teacher. Some of you are injured and need to take the time to rest before you make those said injuries worse. Everyone else should do the same, since I can already detect a few who would make very irrational decisions if they don't get any rest," Zane suggested, looking specifically at Kai and Nathan. Everyone nodded, including Lloyd.

"Understood. It would probably be wise to do that, and to let Porcupine over here chill," Lilly said, before rising and walking out of the control room. Kai sighed and followed her, then everyone began filing out of the room. Lloyd joined them, his gut feeling not ceasing. He hoped deep down that nothing bad happened to his uncle.

Though, that night, his hopes diminished quickly, as he was awakened by a scream. In a rush, he had run with the others out on onto the deck, scared that Clouse was back, but he was wrong. It wasn't the sinister magician from before. Instead, it was something Lloyd never wanted to see.

Before Misako, the one who had screamed, was an old conical hat that hung on the mast. It looked perfectly normal for a moment, before Lloyd spotted one spec on crimson on it's rim. His heart pounding in his chest, the boy hesitantly walked up to the hat and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment before flipping it over, and then dropping it in horror and nearly screaming.

There, in the underside of the hat was various bloodstains. A note hung from the inside, it's words making the boy's fear only grow.

 _ **"Join your unholy mutant brethren in Hell."**_

 _The Next Day, Unknown Building, 11:40am_

When I woke up, I was surprised to find that the bloodstains on the floor were now gone, though they were still there to me. They weren't visibly there but I could still see them. It was like an image you couldn't scrub from your memory. It was there forever, and the non-visible monster scales my uncle had on last night was still there too. Another piece that I can't scrub from my mind.

Spotting Alex at the table we set everything on the day before, I went ahead and sat across from him, watching him rebuild the mechanism for his weapon. I figured that if I was going to talk to anyone today, I'd rather it be Alex instead of my uncle, even though he's not acknowledging my presence. I decided to look around, only seeing a bottle and small glass filled with clear liquid. On the other side of the table sat a variety of screws and metal plates. I looked at the bottle again, seeing that it was half full.

"Geez, you sure drink a lot of water," I noticed. Alex looked up, raising an eyebrow and revealing dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Karma, that's not water. It's vodka," he told me. I gave a look of surprise.

"Oh...oops."

"But anyways...I think I did have a lot. I think that's the second bottle," he squinted at it before shaking his head and looking back at his work, "Whatever."

"That's bad for your liver," I informed him, to which he shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I have brain damage too, so let's just add that to the list," he sighed carelessly. I frowned.

"That's bad for your health," I told him. Alex didn't seem phased.

"Well, I'm gonna die at some point. All of us are," he looked back down at his mechanism. I slammed my hands on the table.

"Stop thinking like that! Dying is bad for your health too!" I shouted at him. God, what's with him!? I questioned it for a moment, until I remembered what happened yesterday. Surely all that is why he's acting this way. I wouldn't blame him though. Clouse was pretty hard on him.

"You're still hurting from what my uncle said yesterday, aren't you?" I asked. Alex paused for a long time, then he took a drink from the glass. He sighed.

"When people take shots at your past like that, it's bound to hurt. It was uncalled for, and he was forcing me to do something I had no desire to do," the master of psion finally spoke, "The fact that he made me kill Wu with that stupid knife is even worse."

"You looked petrified when he handed it to you," I recalled.

"Well, when it looks like the same exact knife that was sticking out of your mom, you'd be petrified too," Alex replied bluntly, taking a drink from the glass again. I folded my hands in my lap and frowned once again.

"I want to think my uncle's being ugly to you because of the incident with my mother, but at this point I think he's attempting to torture you. Mentally, that is," I said.

"Why doesn't he just get it over with then? Tell him to stop doing it every now and then and just get his vengeance already," Alex pulled his hair back into a ponytail and began working on the mechanism again, "After all, it won't be long before the Ninja find the surprise he made me put on the Bounty. Then they'll come for me believing I willingly wanted to kill the old man. No matter what I do now Karma, I'm just screwed. The old me dug a hole so deep it's impossible to escape from now."

I blinked for a moment. "What surprise did my uncle make you plant?"

The master of psion paused and refilled his cup, looking slightly exhausted already. I could only assume he didn't sleep again last night. He then looked back at me, that pride and confidence that usually shines in his eyes nowhere to be found.

"He made me set Wu's bloodied hat and a note Clouse wrote on the mast of the ship. He said I couldn't leave until at least one of the Ninja found it, so I had to draw the old lady out onto deck so I could come back. Needless to say she was horrified," he didn't sound thrilled, nor proud, which confused me for a moment. It was odd to hear him not be prideful over some horrible deed he did for once.

"That's pretty terrible," I commented. Alex nodded.

"Takes me even farther from being anywhere close to proving to the world that I'm trying to change."

"Well, one thing is that even if you're forgiven, no one can forget what you've done," I told him, "I want to be honest, you could have revolted against my uncle yesterday by spitting in his face. Ghosts don't like liquids."

"That'd be like suicide. I'm literally asking to die there," Alex shook his head and drank from the glass again. I watched him empty it, then set it down and refill it again. I was starting to question why he hasn't started acting loopy yet.

"I'm surprised you have passed out yet," I noticed. Alex shrugged.

"There's a gene in my family where mostly everyone has a high alcohol tolerance, that and the gene where almost everyone looks like the opposite gender," he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"That would explain your looks," I said. He nodded.

"I have feminine looks, my mom was mistaken for a teenage boy many times, my grandfather was thought to be a woman many times and a cousin of mine was given weird looks in the locker room when she was young," Alex shrugged once again, "Need I say more?"

"I get the picture," I nodded, before pushing a screw in a small circle with my finger. There was silence between us again before I spoke once more, "You know, considering how easily provoked you were a year ago, I would have thought you may have fought against my uncle, but I'm going to guess it was how you don't like hurting people."

He nodded. "I had no energy to manipulate my mind, so my mind wasn't ready. Even though before I'd still have the memory of the death in my mind, the fact that I manipulated my own brain made it seem like some horrific dream I had. It's much more pleasant than the 'You just freaking killed a man' vibe."

"That's pretty weird, but sounds like something I'd hear about in a novel," I rubbed my chin before sitting forward, "Are you sure you're not a book character?"

Alex chuckled. "I'm sure if I was a book character I'd have a much more pleasant upbringing than what I had. It'd be a dream to be like them," he replied, tightening one last panel to the mechanism.

"Eh, not always. I've read a book where everyone dies except for like, two characters," I told him.

"Oh. Well, I'm kinda glad I'm not a book character then," Alex gave a surprised look, before testing the mechanism. He pointed it away from both the table and himself as he put it on, before jerking his hand forward and allowing the blades to extend smoothly. I gave a small clap as he smiled. "Oh wait, Karma. That isn't all I did with it."

I waited a moment before I saw him pull back his arms, to which the blades sprung upward for a moment before switching to the opposite side of where they were before. They only just barely scraped his elbows. I gave a small clap again, smiling.

"That's pretty cool," I commented. Alex nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, right!? And I was here thinking it wouldn't work!" he allowed the blades to flip into their dormant state before taking them off. His voice was filled with joy now instead of negativity. "I'm a mastermind!"

I giggled. "If you say so."

A period of silence filled the air for a moment before I decided to speak again, many things on my mind, though I didn't dare return to the subject concerning Wu. "So, you said you wanted to rule the world, right? What would you do?"

Alex paused a moment to sit down and rub his chin. "Well, first of all, I'd want to make the world an equal place. Women are treated equally, different races and sexualities are treated equally, ill people are treated equally, you name it. It was what my mother desired," he told me, "I know, it's impossible to get full equality at this point, but one can always try, right? You can work to where it's not impossible, no matter the odds."

"Huh. Anything else?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I also want the media to be truthful. They think broadcasting subtle propaganda and drama-filled lies will get them views, when really the truth is all we want. Besides, all they do is cause paranoia, which leads to inequalities," he said, which reminded me of something Lilly said long ago. About how she said the news was 90% bullshit. Maybe perhaps she wasn't lying? "Then, I just want to stop extremists. I don't want to kill them. I just...I don't want what happened to my mother to happen to others. I don't want the world to view their deaths as the key to some national threat. I don't want them to demonize good people for it. I just want everything to be at peace and be okay. I'm tired of this endless thrill where others are scared of others for who they believed created our very existence," Alex continued, before taking a drink from his cup. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear words like that coming out of you," I spoke, before realizing that I had spoken out loud instead of thinking it. I wanted to facepalm at myself. Why am I so stupid!?

Alex shrugged. "I'm not an egoistical asshole 24/7 like you think I am."

"Oh, so you admit it!"

"We all have to admit our flaws at some point...as much as I hate it."

I laughed. So, he actually admits it!? Hah, now it's Kai's turn to admit how arrogant he is! Even if I want to smash his face in now! "Well, back to what we were talking about, you'd kill the president for all that?" I asked.

Alex paused and shook his head. "I don't want to kill him. I believe he's done fine, I just want to influence his decisions. Maybe sit in his presidential office chair at least once. I'll feel accomplished if I ever do."

I was surprised. Is he stepping down from his goal to rule the world!? I wanted to believe he was lying, but I could only find honesty in both his voice and eyes, and it was always easy to tell when he was lying to me. He truly has changed, hasn't he? Scratch that. He's had a major change. It's as if he's a completely different person.

"That's...different."

"What?" Alex asked, looking confused. I shook my head.

"Nothing...just...I'm not used to hearing you say these kinds of things. It kind of makes me think you're lying, sort of," I admitted. It wasn't entirely true, but my feelings of surprise were sort of inexplicable. I didn't know how to say it really.

I didn't see Alex frown, but instead he tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear and pointed at his eyes. "If I was lying you would have seen the pink glow."

I blinked. "Give me an example."

"My hair's green," Just as he said it, the pink glow erupted in his eyes, proving immediately that it was true. I stared in awe.

"Woah! So you're like a subtle Pinocchio?" I asked. He nodded.

"Every elemental master has some sort of quirk in their powers like that. I know that when you're angry your shadow grows larger," he told me. I widened my eyes.

"Uh, how do you know that?" I asked, weirded out.

"I saw it the day you joined Clouse and I. Your shadow grew the angrier you became," Alex told me, "All from what he told you about your friends' betrayal huh?"

I noticed something then. Just as Alex spoke about the betrayal, a small pink glint shined in his eyes. It wasn't quite as bright as the one earlier and was barely noticeable, but it was there. I could see it. What's untrue about that part? What isn't he telling me? I decided not to question it, for now.

"I'm guessing it's hard for people to tell because your eyes glow that color when your powers are in use too, huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup. It's probably why I get away with a few things when speaking to your uncle," Alex admitted before finishing the bottle and hiccuping. I raised my eyebrows.

"Now that truly is a surprise," I blinked, before getting up and stretching my arms. I need to go elsewhere to think about what I just saw. "Eh, I should probably fix whatever I broke beneath my motorbike...if I can remember what Lilly and Nya have told me."

"I can do it for you if you want," the master of psion offered, "I am kinda in debt to you for last night during that fight with Blondie."

I clearly remembered catching him as he fell off the truck last night before facing off with Lilly. Is that what he means? "I could do it. You're half-drunk anyway."

"I'm not acting nuts, am I?" he asked me, to which I shook my head. "Then I'm fine. I just can't drive, that's all."

"I don't know. I'd still be careful," I rubbed my chin as he rose from his seat and threw the bottle away. I kinda had to think about this too. He's pretty good with machines, right? And I barely have experience. Literally all I could do is stare at the bottom of the bike. I now wished I was like Lilly and Nya, who had lots of experience.

"I mean, if you don't know much about the mechanics I can do it, or help you. Whatever works," Alex told me, walking over. I shrugged. If he did it for me, I'd still get time alone without the added stress.

"Okay. Please do that for me then...and don't pass out or hurt yourself," I accepted. The master of psion chuckled and patted my head, messing up my hair slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't," he smiled before walking out. I waited a moment, then sighed and sat down, immediately entering my thoughts.

The fact that Alex's eyes glowed when he talked about the betrayal still baffled me. Though it was dim, it was still surprising. What exactly was a lie about my uncle talking about the betrayal? I honestly don't understand what wasn't true. It all seemed true...for a moment.

I then thought about the betrayal and replayed the moment he spoke about it over and over in my head. Though my memory wasn't always clear, I thought I could see Alex's eyes glow at the exact moment he said "betrayal". Of course, this may be a faulty memory of mine, but it's still odd. Is he lying? Did my uncle bribe him into lying?

I don't know, but I've noticed a lot ever since I've arrived here. How snappy my uncle is, Alex not telling me everything, the execution of Sensei Wu, the pure fact that Uncle Clouse has what Alex says is an exact replica of the knife that killed his mother, and now the thought that I may have been deceived by them too now. I doubted it was true and that Alex may have been using his powers while he was talking to me, but what would he be using them for? There were no enemies or bothersome objects nearby.

Everything seems so shady now, but I'm not ready to jump to conclusions. Surely my uncle would never lie to me, right? He has to be the person I trust the most, aside from my father who has not talked to me in forever. It's just times like this where I wish I was friendless again, so I didn't have to worry about anything like this, but would I be the same?

I'll have to investigate this memory myself and not be so naïve from now on. I'm going to be have to be much more critical and observe every detail, especially the Pinocchio effect with Alex's eyes. I can't be as trusting as I used to be anymore, and I'm afraid that I'll have to watch for Uncle Clouse's horns and scales again.

It was time I started believing in myself instead of just going along with what people said to me.


	13. Chapter 13

_June 3rd, The Destiny's Bounty, 1:30pm_

Lloyd pushed himself as hard as he could, doing as many pushups as he could while Hunter sat on his back. Focused on strengthening himself so he could hold his own against Clouse, his mind played various scenarios in his head on how he could find out the truth of what happened to his uncle. As reluctant as he was to know the truth, he had to know that everything was okay. It had to be.

Though, the image of the bloodied hat still haunted him. The note was still fresh in his mind, making him question what it meant. _What did it mean 'mutant brethren'? Are the people on my team considered mutants?_ he wondered. They all had come to the decision that the handwriting on the note had to be Clouse's, but Lloyd still questioned it. _If he's saying that elemental masters should go to hell, isn't he being hypocritical because his niece and sister were masters? And the fact that he's teamed up with two elemental masters, one against her will?_

He now wanted to doubt that it was Clouse, but he didn't have anyone else to suspect. He knew that it wasn't Karma's handwriting and doubted that Alex would write anything of the sort. It seemed highly unlikely that it was anyone but Clouse, yet Lloyd still questioned it. _Are we sure it's not a fourth person?_

"Geez, 45 already? I'm surprised you haven't faceplanted yet," Hunter commented as Lloyd pushed himself up. The master of energy smiled, doing another pushup.

"At least it's more than you've done. Last I recall you only did 25," Lloyd reminded him. Hunter squinted.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he sat forward. The green ninja snickered.

"Only if you're going to accept it," he said. The orange ninja smiled.

"Alright, I'll take you on. Prepare to witness true strength!" Hunter exclaimed before getting off of Lloyd. The master of energy laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hunter."

"If you guys really want a challenge, you should go against Ashley and I," Nya spoke from across the deck. Her girlfriend laid horizontally across her shoulders, acting as if she were a barbell. Lloyd had remembered that Nya invited Ashley over to lift her spirits after what had happened yesterday. _And she is lifting her spirits quite literally._

"Aw come on, Nya. We already know you can bench Ashley several times. I wanna see you lift a car or see her lift you," Hunter said, to which the female master of water smirked.

"Oh? Alright then," she nodded, before putting her girlfriend down. Ashley then lifted Nya onto her shoulders like she had been earlier, and proceeded to benchpress her as if she were a barbell. Both Hunter and Lloyd stared with wide eyes. _Holy crap!_

"I wish Ruby would do that to me..." the green ninja thought he heard his friend mumble. He laughed.

"Okay, I admit defeat already. You two win," Lloyd said, putting his hands up. Ashley smiled and set Nya down gently.

"All that aside though, what do you guys think you're going to do about your Sensei and Clouse? Nya told me she suspected foul play on what happened to you guys' Sensei," the girl asked, looking at Lloyd and Hunter. The green ninja's smile faltered.

"That's the thing. We don't really know what to do," Lloyd answered honestly. It wasn't the first time his uncle would be absent from them but every time he wasn't around everything became a disaster. The green ninja was scared of the outcome of this.

"Well, I have an idea," Hunter spoke up, "We'll break his legs!"

"How? Clouse is a ghost," Nya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Crap, forgot. Well, we can always have you drown him," the master of wind rubbed his chin. The master of water shrugged.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where he's hiding. We've had absolutely no clues as to where they are, and it's a little hard to look on camera feeds since Alex is teleporting them to and from where they wreak havoc," she reminded everyone. Lloyd nodded. There was silence as they all thought about what to do, until Hunter spoke up.

"Hey, you two remember that note in Sensei's hat, right?" he asked. Both Nya and Lloyd nodded. "You don't think the way it's worded has anything to do with the Tien Daw, do you?"

The green ninja gave a bewildered look, but the sight of the color draining from Nya's face told him that the Tien Daw weren't good people. "That can't possibly be from them! Clouse is the one who took Sensei Wu, remember?" the master of water reminded Hunter, "Besides, I was told all the members were killed in a police ambush five years ago!"

"It's very possible they had members in hiding that weren't killed. It was a theory my history professor had," Ashley spoke up, "Maybe this Clouse guy could be one of the members that was in hiding?"

"Impossible. He was sided with Master Chen, in fact I think he was a little obsessed with him. Chen was a man set on capturing all the elements for himself," Nya told her, "If he really was a part of the Tien Daw, he would hate Chen."

"Yeah. Maybe Clouse got jumped in an alleyway on his way home with Sensei or something," Hunter added, before Lloyd raised his hand.

"Um, what exactly is the Tien Daw?" the green ninja asked, scratching his head.

"Basically the group that killed both Nathan & I's parents, as well as Kai & Nya's parents," Hunter informed him, "They're a bunch of dinguses who think having elemental powers is demonic or something. It's stupid."

"That's terrible," Lloyd commented, frowning. Nya nodded.

"They were pretty ephemeral, as you could hear," she added, "but the fact that they may be back is kind of scary now. Especially since we're well-known and famous."

"Well, if they are indeed back, I doubt they'd find you guys. You _do_ usually keep the Bounty out of the city," Ashley told us. Nya sighed.

"I wish, but the Tien Daw only attacked outside of the city," she told her girlfriend. Ashley shook her head.

"No no. They attacked where there were a higher concentration of people with powers, which was outside of the city," she corrected, "Of course, they then went into the city when they heard of a secret retaliation group forming there and planned to kill the leaders & their children. Of course, they only ended up killing the previous masters of time, amber, and psionics."

Lloyd's eyes widened when she mentioned "amber" and "psionics". _So, that's what happened to Skylor and Alex's mothers._ He began to question why he had never heard of this before, and why his uncle and father had never told him anything about it. He doubted that his mother was ever involved in it.

"You sure know a lot about this subject," Hunter noticed. Ashley nodded.

"It was a research project I had at the college. I wanted to get to know a little more about you guys' history so that way I knew where you all were coming from. Needless to say, there's not much known about you guys' ancestors past the Serpentine War times," she told them. Lloyd nodded.

"My father and uncle lived pretty secluded lives up until then. I'm guessing the history books didn't tell you that my grandfather started the first settlement here. I can only assume he came here because he was fed up with Astor," the green ninja informed her. Ashley chuckled.

"Well, I can understand that. My parents moved here because they hated Astor too," she told them, before silence filled the air once again.

"Since we got off topic, I think I should look through some of the camera feeds in the city just to see if I can get a hint as to where Clouse is staying. Those cameras aren't very hard to hack into anyway," Nya said, before giving a small wave and walking to the Bridge with Ashley. Hunter and Lloyd were left on the deck.

"Well, are you still up for that challenge I proposed?" Lloyd asked, quickly looking for something to get his mind off of his uncle. Hunter smiled and pushed back his shoulders.

"Bring it, Green Bean!"

The green ninja smiled as well. "Alright, let's go!"

 _Later, in Ninjago City_

 _11:00pm_

My uncle and I sat waiting for Alex, the both of us staring at the dull metal walls as we waited for the master of psion to bring out whatever he had to show us. I had to admit, I was now uncomfortable with being around Uncle Clouse ever since the night Sensei Wu died. I've been in fear that the same toxic words that were spilled for Alex will target me too with one little slip-up. I didn't want to hurt too.

Even now, as we sit here in silence, I try to detect any peculiar signs that go along with the claim that Clouse is hiding something. I really want to think that there isn't anything wrong, but I know I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that glow in Alex's eyes. Something really is up as much as I want to deny it. It's all just further evidence of how I should have just kept myself isolated.

I watched as Alex jogged out of the hallway and skidded to a stop before us, looking slightly out of breath. In an instant, he straightened his posture and tried to look as professional as possible, though all of us knew he was nowhere near looking professional. "So, I've been working very hard on a project that could benefit our fight against the Ninja and hopefully help us climb to the top in no time!" he spoke, glancing at the hallway almost every second, "I've worked through countless glitches and errors, and now I believe it's time I unveiled these three to you all."

"No need for formal introductions, Alex. Just bring them out," Clouse told him, resting his chin on his hand. The master of psion nodded.

"Red, you're first!" he called. Within a few seconds, a bare foot stepped into the room, belonging to a man with spiked black hair. His skin was much paler than before yet his irises were the same threatening red that I remembered him with. I watched as Bizarro Kai stood next to Alex, a bored look on his face. My uncle sat forward with interest.

"Red here is supposed to be a robotic replica of the master of fire himself, with some capabilities with fire as well. I'm sure Karma remembers the clone counterpart from before, but seeing how often it harassed me, I decided to go for an android take on it instead," Alex explained. Red snickered.

"I can't believe the old me would rather harass a pipsqueak like you instead of human me," he said. His voice sounded natural, except for a few metallic tones here and there. Definitely different than the old Bizarro Kai. Alex glared at him.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" he snapped, crossing his arms. Red snickered.

"You're under 5'5, obviously you are indeed a pipsqueak," he teased, to which I glared too. Does he have a problem with short people!? I then watched him pick Alex up by the back of his shirt. "You're as light as a child! I find it hard to believe you're an adult."

The master of psion squirmed wildly, throwing kicks and punches at the android, all of which didn't reach him. "Red! I demand you put me down this instant!" he shouted, "Or I'll turn you off!"

Bizarro Kai froze, then dropped him and got in his face. "Turn me off? What if I decide to prevent that?"

Alex glared at him, lifting his chin slightly. "Just show Clouse and Karma your abilities, then I'll decide if I want to take you apart or not."

Red gave a mischevious smile, then nearly pushed the master of psion over as he turned to face us. "If you say so."

Bizarro Kai held his palms out to us, just to show normal skin. Then, the skin receded, revealing holes that looked similar to the barrel of a gun. He then made his palms face the ceiling and let out a gigantic burst of flames from the holes. Both my uncle and I stared in awe, before he put his palms down and bowed. "But that's not all folks."

Red then walked up to me and rubbed his chin for a moment. I sat still, trying not to seem nervous as he stared at me for a moment. Then, I watched his features become mine. Though he maintained his pale skin, his hair became brown and formed into a bun. He became shorter and his eyes switched from their gleaming red to a wonderful purple. He mimicked the intricate line marks beneath my eye and his clothes turned into mine.

Red then looked at himself and then back up to me, a smile still on his face. "Looking good, huh?" he asked me, his voice not changing. I didn't know how to respond, but my uncle was ahead of me.

"Impressive. Is that all you can do?" he asked Red. The android shrugged.

"Like my counterpart, I am excellent in martial arts and can handle swords well," he said as his own looks reformed. He then glanced at me. "Not to mention popular with the ladies too."

I shivered in disgust. Kai was never great with women when it came to flirting. In fact, I'm surprised Lilly even fell for him. I've witnessed some of his failed attempts at flirting before, and god are they horrible.

"A real heartthrob," Alex said sarcastically as Red returned to his side. The android snorted.

"You're just jealous because you have no luck with women," he retorted. Alex crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"Why would I care? Having something like that isn't one of my priorities right now," the master of psion grumbled, to which Red snickered.

"Wow, sounds like someone wants to be sad and lonely for the rest of their life," the android teased. Alex stomped and pushed him, to which Red raised his eyebrows as if he were interested.

"Could you stop!?" the master of psion shouted. Bizarro Kai's eyes were locked on him now.

"Oh, you wanna fight!?" he shouted back. My uncle stood up and separated the both of them.

"Stop it. Alex, you should be able to control your android," he said, then turned to Red, "And you will obey my orders, Android. Make no mistake, I will separate you into pieces if you try anything funny."

Both of the men nodded and stood back as my uncle returned to his seat. "Now, what's your next presentation?"

Alex turned back to the hallway and sighed, calling "White!"

A half-metal half-plastic-limbed android walked into view, his expression neutral as he stood next to Red. Unlike his counterpart, he had snow white hair in Zane's usual style and his glassy eyes were a light crimson. His metallic skin didn't shine, though it looked cold from where I sat.

"Good evening," the second android greeted, his voice almost fully metallic. I believed him to be the Bizarro Zane, though his face wasn't very similar to Zane's. This android lacked a nose and ears. Not to mention three of its fingers were missing.

"White here is honestly the last one I built and the most faulty one unfortunately. I spent so much time fixing his glitches and faults I didn't have enough time to build his body correctly," Alex admitted. I saw Red trying to suppress a laugh.

"Isn't this the one that kept speaking in a Western accent and continued to demand a trucker hat?" he asked. The master of psion gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, he was. I fixed that though. He should be fine," he told Red, knocking on the side of White's head. The machine didn't seem to notice. The first android continued to snort.

"I bet he's gonna burst onto the battlefield yelling things about some place called 'Texas' and stuff about country music," he continued, beginning to laugh. The master of psion sighed once again and carried on with his presentation.

"With that said, White doesn't really have much armor but he does have excellent combat skills and has many hidden blades in his body," he continued. Uncle Clouse raised an eyebrow.

"No ice powers?" he asked. Alex shook his head.

"I had no time to implement it into his abilities."

"Disappointing. Let's hope your final robot is better."

Alex solemnly nodded and called "Black!"

A third android with fluffy, white hair quietly walked out and stood next to White, his skin as dark as his counterpart's. His irises were magenta, unlike the other two androids, and he shared the very same muscular build Cole had. He was as silent as Red upon arrival.

"Black here is indeed based off the master of earth and was built with heightened strength capabilities and shapeshifting abilities, as well as stronger plating. Basically, in short, he's the bruiser of the group," Alex explained, "He can bench more than the master of earth and is exceptional with martial arts."

"Could you have him demonstrate?" Clouse asked. The master of psion nodded, then looked to Black.

"Go ahead," he encouraged the android. Black nodded, then walked over to my motorbike. I felt my nerves sit on edge as he picked up my motorbike with one finger and held it. My uncle gave a disappointed look at Alex.

"You can pick that up with your powers, Alex. That isn't very impressive," Clouse told him. The master of psion looked nervous.

"Well, we don't exactly have anything that weighs a ton in here," he scratched his head, looking around. My uncle sighed, then nodded.

"You aren't wrong," he said, before looking at Black again. "Can he talk at all? He hasn't spoken ever since I've seen him. Is his voicebox broken?"

"No, I just don't talk to stuck-up bitches like you," Black spoke suddenly, startling us all. My uncle was dumbfounded while both Alex and I looked at the android with concern. Saying something like that to my uncle was like requesting a death sentence.

"Black! What do you think you're doing!?" Alex exclaimed, running over to the android as my uncle rose from his seat. This can't be good.

"Calling it like it is. He's an abusive asshole, is he not?" Black asked, to which Alex covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh! He's gonna kill you!" the master of psion hissed as Clouse approached them. Somehow I knew this was going to be trouble from the start. Having a trio of androids with personalities like that never ends well.

"Well, this one seems to have quite the mouth. I hope you know that if I ever talked to my superior like that I would have been killed," Clouse growled, glaring at Black. The android seemed unphased.

"I'm willing to bet that you were awfully submissive," Black removed Alex's hand from his mouth and spoke without fear. Clouse's expression angered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You would do anything for your superior, huh? I bet you'd even happily wipe his ass if he requested it," the android remarked, "I even bet you were the one who killed his wife, _sir."_

Alex's eyes widened as my need for popcorn increased. I watched as the master of psion covered Black's mouth again, looking quite scared. "Th-that's enough, Black."

"Yes. I recommend you review his thought structure and tweak to where it's...appropriate. This would help us a great deal," my uncle told Alex, fuming. Black then forcefully removed the master of psion's hand from his mouth.

"Perhaps you should tweak your personality to where you don't act like a conceited bitch who thinks abusing his subordinates will boost their morale or persuade them to help him more. That would help us a lot, thanks," the android retorted as he held Alex's hands away from his face. I almost gasped. I didn't know if it was true, but this is almost turning out like one of those schoolyard fights. I saw my uncle's face twist in anger.

Black snickered. "What? Did you get your panties in a twist just because I know the truth?"

Clouse gritted his teeth for a moment before pointing at the hall. "Alexian! Take your robots back to whereever you got them and reprogram this particular one this instant!" he shouted, "But first I want you back here immediately! We're going to have a talk."

Alex nodded hesitantly, his hands visibly trembling as he motioned for the androids to follow him. As he walked away, my uncle then turned to me, the anger in his expression fading.

"Seiko, please go to bed. I believe it is almost midnight, and I don't want you to be sleep deprived in the morning," he ordered, to which I nodded.

"Of course," I lied as I walked to the other hall. Though, once the coast was clear, I removed my boots, socks, gloves, and cargo pouch and left them in the hall. I then used my lines to scale the wall until I reached the beams on the ceiling. Climbing as quietly as I could, I managed to climb up onto one of the beams and perched myself on it as I looked down on my uncle below. I have to admit, I think I was way too curious on how Uncle Clouse and Alex's conversation would end, especially after that exchange.

Perhaps my uncle has chosen now as the time to take Alex's powers? I mean, we have all the materials, what makes him want to wait? Though, something inside me is telling me to not be okay with it. That my uncle taking his powers is wrong. It's reminding me an awful lot about what the Ninja told me about Chen anyway, and it was beginning to seem odd. Without that staff, how will my uncle even put the powers in his body anyway!?

I watched as Alex entered the room, visibly nervous. I kept my lines ready, in case anything bad were to suddenly happen. There was a huge possibility that a fight may break out between the two of them too, so I stayed on guard. I really don't want our little team ending in disaster now.

"You asked for me to come back, right?" Surprisingly enough, Alex's voice wasn't as shaky as I thought it would be, but he still looked nervous. I was hoping my uncle wasn't going to dump an onslaught of toxic words again.

I saw my uncle nod. "Yes."

Silence hung in the air for a long time, making me uncomfortable yet frightened for some reason. It was almost as if you were trapped in a room with a man-eating beast except you had no idea where it was. I was afraid my uncle's scales and horns may come out.

"Well, the outburst by the Cole android was quite a spectacle," my uncle finally spoke. Alex folded his hands in front of himself and looked away.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen. I had no intentions of it," he told my uncle. Uncle Clouse placed both of his hands on his hips.

"Uh huh. I doubted that you intended for it to happen, nor do I think that the words were your own. An android's programming never reflects his own creator's thoughts, right?" he asked, obviously lying. Alex didn't dare look at my uncle.

"Right. I only gave them qualities I saw in who they're based off of," he told my uncle, before I saw the dim pink glow in his eyes. That ability is going to be his downfall.

"Oh?" my uncle raised an eyebrow, obviously noticing the glow. This can't be good, but I'm not surprised. Those words seemed like something Alex would say to him, given the chance.

"I-If you don't believe me you can look at the programming yourself!" the master of psion spoke up, his voice shaking every so often. My uncle held up a hand.

"No need. You seem like an honest person," Now that was a complete and total lie. Anyone could pick up that my uncle was acting peculiar now, and it was evident on Alex's face that he had picked it up too. I'm actually kind of happy that he isn't as dense as he used to be now.

"Surely an honest man like yourself would own up to other mistakes he has, right?" Clouse asked, surprising both Alex and I. So, he's still going to call him out for something.

"What do you mean?" the master of psion asked. My uncle smiled, and suddenly I didn't like where this was going.

"You don't think I've heard your thoughts about you are considering to tell Seiko the truth? How you've considered going your own way?" Uncle Clouse questioned, beginning to walk and circle Alex, like a shark circling its prey. Though, I questioned what he meant about telling me the truth. Is it perhaps the reason why Alex's eyes glowed during our conversation yesterday?

"I don't know what you mean," the master of psion said, before that dim glow glimmered in his eyes again. My uncle's expression was similar to a shark's now.

"That Pinocchio Effect is going to get you in serious trouble, boy. If you don't end up messing up before then that is."

Silence filled the room again, and I was left nervous. Is something bad going to happen? Will Clouse let him off the hook? I wasn't sure what to predict.

"You know, I haven't kept my end of the deal," my uncle finally spoke, still circling Alex. The master of psion looked worried.

"The one about getting to the President? I-It's not necessary-"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. You want to fulfill your mother's wishes, correct?"

Alex froze for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...but I don't want to do it the way you're plotting it."

"Oh? Are you scared then? Afraid to take risks?" Clouse asked. Alex shook his head.

"No. I just know what's a bad idea and what's a good idea!"

My uncle stopped circling. "That's all a matter of opinion, Alex. Maybe my way is actually a good idea."

"Maybe I don't want to listen to the man who claims that my father left me because he thought I was a failure!" Alex snapped. My uncle looked back at him.

"But isn't that the truth?" he asked.

"How would he know!? I wasn't even born yet!" the master of psion shouted. My uncle turned away.

"He'd still be disappointed."

"No. You know what!? I've had enough of this!" Alex shouted, taking a step towards Uncle Clouse, "I'm tired of you constantly calling me a failure and blaming the downfall of my parents on me! I didn't ask for any of this and I'm not going to put up with it any longer! I'm ending this now!"

Before Alex could even sprint towards my uncle, he let out a pained yelp and tumbled to the floor, clutching his chest. My uncle smiled and walked over to him, leaving a hand in the air.

"How short-lived," he commented, before swiping his hand once. The master of psion then let out a pained grunt and held his stomach as he slowly curled into the fetal position. I didn't know whether to interfere or leave, so I only watched. I have to admit, I think I'm becoming scared of my uncle now, especially since it seems he can inflict pain upon others with the flick of a wrist.

My uncle gave one last swipe in the air before leaving Alex behind on the floor. He was clutching his chest yet again, but he seemed to be unconscious. Well, I guess knocking him unconscious was reasonable. It is nearly midnight after all.

Carefully, I used my lines to lower myself to the floor, being as quiet as possible. I shivered as my feet met the cold floor, wondering why my uncle kept it so chilly in here. I thought I saw Alex's eyes flutter as I landed.

"Somehow I knew you were spying on us," he said weakly as I walked over to him.

"What? Am I that predictable now?" I asked, offering a hand to help him up. He shook his head and took my hand.

"No. Just wherever your uncle goes you seem to be there too," he replied, standing up. He almost looked as if he were about to get sick. I sighed.

"Why don't you head off to bed before my uncle decides to rip your guts out or whatever," I told Alex, pushing him towards the first hallway, "He's known for loving a round 2 of things."

"Oh, that's fantastic," Alex replied sarcastically. I nodded.

"Now go. I don't want to see him beating up on you anymore right now," I told him, pushing him towards the hallway again. The master of psion turned around and gave a surprised look.

"That's a first."

"What?"

"Nothing," Alex answered before walking to his room. I was left bewildered, but I shrugged it off and picked up my belongings. I figured that I would ask him about the conversation with him and Clouse tomorrow, but we can't talk here. Not with my uncle being around.

We'd have to go elsewhere, but the question is, where can we go without being recognized!?


	14. Chapter 14

_The Next Day, The Destiny's Bounty, 1:00pm_

Hunter sat quietly in the kitchen, tapping his fingers on the wooden table as he reevaluated the plan Misako had told them only hours before. She had told them to keep a watch on camera feeds in case Clouse or anyone else showed up or to patrol the city themselves. The orange ninja, of course, stayed on the Bounty to watch some of the camera feeds, but he had walked away for a moment to reconsider the plan. He couldn't help but think that there had to be a better way to find Clouse and the others. Though, the problem was that they were smarter than their past enemies. They at least covered their tracks so no one could find them.

Hunter sighed, continuing to tap on the table. _I wish this was as easy as it was to find Nadacaca's ships. I really just want to get this over with before those three do any more damage to the city and its people. I really don't want the issue like we had with the floating islands again._

"Everything alright?" a voice behind him startled him, nearly making him fall out of the chair he was sitting in. Hunter instantly turned to look behind him, finding Ruby with a concerned look. He had forgotten that she was visiting today.

"Yeah, just...thinking," the master of wind admitted, ceasing to tap on the table. Ruby took a seat next to him, still wearing the very same concerned look.

"Are you worried about Karma like the others? They told me all about what happened," she asked. Hunter shrugged.

"That's half of it. The other half is just overall worry for what they're going to do. I mean, Karma and Alex killed police officers that one night, what if they go full scale and just kill civilians for the hell of it?" he told her, resting his head on his hand and looking at the girl.

"You'll find them in time, believe me. I doubt they're gonna do anything too bad without getting caught," Ruby told him, giving a reassuring smile, "They won't even reach the President's building before you guys drop your hammer of justice on them!"

Hunter chuckled. "Hammer of justice, huh?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah! It's what my parents, sister, and uncle drop on those who decide to rob the tea shop!"

The master of wind smiled, ruffling her midnight black hair. "Well, I believe we're going to be dropping that hammer on Clouse so hard it banishes him to the void!" he exclaimed, "Believe me!"

Ruby giggled, giving him a peck on the lips. "I believe you. I always will. Besides, you kicked total butt in that fight against Nadakhan from what I hear."

The master of wind gave a victorious smile. "Yeah. It wasn't hard."

He had to admit, it was actually slightly hard.

"I had a feeling he wasn't as big and scary as he seemed, and I bet Clouse is the same way," Ruby smiled, before giving her most determined look, "So kick his butt! Make him regret doing the things he did!"

Hunter nodded, sitting up. "Yeah! I will!"

The both of them smiled excitedly before breaking into happy laughter. Hunter's worry had disappeared momentarily, but on the other side of the ship, worry was only growing.

Cass sat with Cole as they watched three different camera feeds. She was feeling frustrated over the fact that they couldn't do anything but wait, yet she was relieved that the trio wasn't causing any havoc at the moment. Though, the image of Karma throwing Sammie towards them without hesitation haunted her mind. The fact that she had thrown Kai and Lilly aside as if she didn't know them disgusted Cass. _Is Karma even herself anymore? Is she still there?_

The suspense was killing her. She wanted to get her friend back that instant, but she knew it wasn't possible yet. She'd have to wait, like everyone else was. She'd have to wait for her friend's return. She would have to wait to hear the status of her dear teacher. She would have to wait for peace again.

"Nothing?" Cole asked, staring at the screen and looking obviously bored. Cass nodded, the sound of his voice sending a jolt through her body. She cursed her brain once again for making her heart race every time he spoke.

"Nope," the master of wind answered, "And I'm guessing Hunter isn't coming back either?"

"He's more than likely with Ruby. He won't be back for a while if that's the case," Cole nodded. Cass sighed.

"He needed a break anyway."

Silence returned to the room and left the master of wind feeling awkward. She thought quickly to start a conversation again. "Do you think you'll ever become human again?"

Cass then cursed herself. _That's a horrible topic! What am I thinking!? It's probably made him upset_! "I-I mean-"

"It's okay. I think I will become human again some day, it's a goal I aim to accomplish," Cole answered, smiling to himself, "Sensei Wu even said this ghost curse wears off after a while, which is pretty okay. I just have to hope he's right."

Cass found herself adoring that smile. "It wears off!? Are you serious?" she asked, smiling. The ghostly ninja nodded, before frowning.

"Yeah, but that means Clouse can become human too, and he'll be harder to eliminate," he told her. Cass then frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm not focused on that. I'm focused on you. If that's true, then you'll be yourself again! You'll be able to feel everything once again!" she said, before giving a reassuring smile, "You'd be able to drink the lemonade Misako makes again and feel the rain!"

"That's true," Cole said, "But I'm afraid that something will happen to me before I even get to become human again."

"What do you mean?" Cass asked.

"I'm afraid something will take me. Someone will accidentally spill water on me or spit on me. It's too likely that someone may kill me on accident. I can feel it," the master of earth admitted, looking down at his folded hands. The master of wind frowned.

"Don't think that! I believe you'll live!" she exclaimed, giving a concerned look. The ghostly ninja looked up.

"Cass, I've already had plenty of near-death experiences ever since I gained this form. It's pretty evident the universe is out to get me," he told her, but the master of wind crossed her arms.

"Then I'll protect you! I won't let anything harm you for as long as I live, then!" Cass exclaimed, standing up, "You deserve to be happy and I want to see your smile again! I'm not going to let the world destroy that smile!"

It took the master of wind a few moments to realize she had shouted that out before her face became completely red. _Crap! I said that out loud!_ Though, Cole didn't look confused, he looked surprised. He then gave a gentle grin.

"I'd love that, Cass," he said, brushing his floating, fluffy hair out of his face. "Maybe I could even protect you in return."

The master of wind's heart nearly went into overdrive. "Y-Y-You don-, I mean! Uh, than-Yo-you don't have to-I mean thank yo-I mean!" she stuttered excessively, feeling her face get hotter by the second. Cole chuckled and solidified his hand, then held hers. Heat exploded across Cass's face.

"I don't think I've ever had a friend like you, Cass. It seems you're there for me more than anyone else," the master of earth told her, his dirt brown eyes meeting hers. The master of wind could feel her pulse accelerating once more.

"W-Well, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" she asked, making a small laugh out of nervousness. Cole's smile didn't fade.

"Yeah, but you've looked out for me more than anyone else, even during the times you weren't on the team," he told her, "You've really made me feel better about everything. Even about being a ghost. I actually even still feel human again when I'm with you."

Cass was speechless now, not even sure if her face could grow an even darker shade of red. _Does he have the same feelings!?_

"To be honest, when I'm around you, not only do you make me feel human, you just...make me feel so great. I really can't explain the feeling. It's just...it's like eating the best cake in the world," the master of earth continued, as Cass could feel him drawing closer. "I really like spending time with you and you just make me feel so alive. I just wish the time I spend with you would last longer."

The master of wind found herself ignoring the noises of the camera feeds as she began to become lost in his beautiful eyes. His words were enough to almost make her melt, and she had completely forgotten how close they were. "Cole...I-"

"Hey, do you think there's actual people watching through this camera?" a familiar voice broke in, making both Cass and Cole freeze immediately. Realizing how close they were, they both recoiled immediately, Cass's face becoming warm again. They both then looked at the second camera feed, finding both Alex and Karma staring up at the camera, dressed in casual street clothes. Cass instantly forgot about the moment between her and Cole.

"Obviously, unless it's a tape one. You're making a stupid decision looking up at it like that," Karma responded to the master of psion, looking bored. He shrugged.

"I can just crush it. No biggie," he claimed, before making a variety of childish and silly faces at the camera. The master of darkness sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're such an idiot," she grumbled, "Now let's go before you make yourself look even more like a fool."

"Alright, alright," Alex ceased making the faces before forming his hand into a fist. Then, the camera feed went blank, leaving Cole and Cass staring in alarm. In a flash, they both darted out of the room, leaving their chairs spinning and the screen blank. _Please don't tell me something bad's about to happen!_

 _Meanwhile, in Ninjago City_

I shivered as droplets poured once more on my hood, reminding me that the summer rains were here once again, and at the worst possible time. I had a hell of a time convincing my uncle that Alex and I weren't going to draw attention to ourselves, but now I'm afraid Alex has already ruined that. God, what do I have to do to get to know the truth without having to kick my way to it!? My life would be so much easier if everyone just didn't make it so complicated.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" I heard the master of psion ask. I shook my head. I didn't regret wearing a skirt today at all. In fact, the rain actually felt good on my legs, but the puddles were leaving my sneakers waterlogged.

"Yeah. I'm good," I answered, keeping my head down as we passed umbrella-toting citizens.

"I still understand how you can wear skirts in weather like this. Like, I know they let your legs move freely and stuff, but I'd be cold," Alex commented, tugging on his hood in an effort to cover his face more. I shrugged.

"That's you though. I'm used to stuff like this," I said, another puddle splashing into my shoe. I groaned in disgust. Where's an opening in this conversation where I can ask him what he was talking with Clouse about without it being out of nowhere? "Besides, why would you care?"

Alex shrugged as he made a package of microwave ramen leave a store and fly right into his hand. "It's just common sense to ask someone who looks cold if they're cold."

I watched as he removed the thin block of dry noodles from the package and take a bite out of them, stuffing the wrapper and flavoring in his pocket. I gave him a weird look. "Aren't you supposed to cook those?"

"Does it look like I can cook them right now?" he asked, "Besides, they taste good in this state."

I gave a look of disgust. "That can break your teeth you know."

"And people could recognize us and call the police as we're walking out here," he whispered, taking another bite. I huffed. That's a different story!

"Whatever," I crossed my arms and avoided a puddle. Maybe now would be a great time to start off the path to getting the truth. "So, uh, considering your plot to take over the world, you probably don't like the President, huh?"

The master of psion shrugged. "He makes really bad decisions and uses his 'hide the identity' card quite well. At least he knows how to be a coward when he needs to be."

Ever since my mom was young, the official leader for our country had to keep their identity sealed from the public for safety reasons and to avoid prejudice. All the public is allowed to know is their gender and if they had a family. Only government officials know what they look like. When anyone runs for President, we don't get to see them either, unless they lose. We don't even get to hear the President's voice or the voices of those who ran for President unless they lose. We only got to see what they offer and their names.

It wasn't long ago that our recent President came into power, but it didn't take long for rumors to plague the city of all the things he had done. People said all sorts of things, claiming he had affairs with many women and men, that he was against making a memorial for the elemental masters that lost their lives in the Serpentine Wars, and that he supported breaking trade ties with Astor. I didn't believe some of this though, as officials said he had assisted the elemental masters during the Serpentine Wars as my father had. Not to mention they said he had a wife and three kids.

"I don't know, my mom never really talked about him much, and that's all the stuff I could figure out on my own," Alex continued, eating the rest of his raw ramen, "All I know is Clouse hates him."

"Yeah, but my uncle hates a lot of things," I said, "And I'm willing to bet he absolutely loathes washing his hair."

The master of psion broke into laughter. "You're not wrong. I swear to god he goes to the fast food restaurant down the street and coats his hair with the fry grease!" he added, to which I laughed, "But that's probably because he's ghost, huh?"

"Nope," I answered, "I think it freezes the hair in the state it was in when the person does because Cole's hair has remained very fluffy ever since he became a ghost. Besides, my uncle's hair has always been greasy."

"I'm surprised he doesn't smell like garbage too," Alex said, accidentally stepping in a puddle. I giggled when he startled grumbling about the water in his shoes.

"Now you know how I feel."

"I didn't want to know how soggy socks felt, but thanks I guess?"

"That's probably karma for something," I told him, before stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets. Alex snorted.

"Lemme guess, you got the nickname 'Karma' because you brought what was coming to people?" he asked. I nodded.

"Bingo."

"Must be bad luck hanging around you then," he said, before walking ahead of me, "Better run while I can then."

I laughed and grabbed his sleeve. "Even if you leave, my curse is forever stuck with those I meet! You're forever doomed!"

"Oh, no! Please spare my poor soul! I'll promise you my firstborn child!" Alex replied jokingly, before posing like a damsel in distress and falling against my shoulder.

"I have no desire for your disgusting children! I would rather you promise me the next package of ramen you get!" I put on my most threatening voice ever, while still being anything but serious. Alex put on a fake upset face.

"No! Not that! Anything but that! I can't go on without the noodles!" the master of psion pretended to beg, before we both broke into laughter. I wondered if anyone was giving us weird looks because of what we were shouting, but I ceased to care.

"You know, if you shouted that around my uncle, he may have mistaken you for his boss," I told Alex as we turned the corner to walk down another street. The rain was seemingly becoming gentler.

"Hah. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm shocked your uncle even tried to be his best assistant. Everyone knows Chen would only adore noodles," the master of psion commented. I nodded.

"Yeah, which reminds me," I began. Here we go. "What exactly were you and my uncle talking about last night? You know, with what he owes you?"

The smile Alex had on his face started to fade and he refused to look at me. "It was just...a deal we had made when we met at Kryptarium. He promised to help me at least gain control of the country if I helped him get y- I mean assisted him with the stuff we're doing now."

I didn't even need to look for a glow in his eyes to become skeptical of what was said. The mere fact that he stuttered like that was enough evidence for me. I decided to go on.

"What did he hurt you over exactly? I didn't understand," I questioned. The master of psion began to look nervous.

"J-Just...I was going to tell you something I shouldn't," he admitted, continuing to look away. He then looked panicked as I narrowed my eyes. Something's not right.

"Alex...is there something you're not telling me!?" I asked further. The master of psion remained silent now, still looking panicked. Something is definitely not right, and my trust is already wearing thin.

"Hey, answer me!" I shouted as we came to a stop. The rain was beginning to pick up. "What's the deal!?"

He still remained silent, his eyes downcast and now focused on the damp ground. The master of psion was looking extremely guilty now, yet still panicked. "Hey!" I shouted again, "What the hell is up wit-!"

"Your uncle's lying to you!" Alex shouted suddenly, catching me off guard. I stared, aghast, before shaking my head. That can't possibly be true! But as much as I want to deny it, Alex's hadn't glowed at all.

"Wh-what?" I asked, denial flooding my mind. The master of psion sighed before turning to look at me.

"He...he's been lying to you this whole time! Everything about your friends betraying you was a lie! Everything about Wu teaching you wrong was a lie! He blinded you with the Dark Arts, can't you see!?" Alex went on, my denial growing. No, this can't be true. It can't be! Uncle Clouse would never lie to me, right!? Family would never betray family! I want to believe Alex is lying, but that glow still isn't there.

"I-It's not true."

"He's used the powers he had stolen from me to hurt me every time I didn't do what he said. He only wanted us both for our powers. He only taught you the Dark Arts so he had someone to take the blame when things went wrong. He made us kill for him!" the master of psion continued, "Can't you see Karma!? He doesn't care! He's only been using you as a puppet this whole ti-!"

The master of psion suddenly let out a yelp, cutting off his own words. He then coughed for a moment, a spurt of blood escaping his mouth. I was instantly alarmed. "Alex, are you alright!?"

He only proceeded to groan and collapse, to which I helped him back up immediately. He seemed to be trembling again, like he usually did whenever talking to my uncle. I was beginning to become scared. "What's wrong? What's going on!? If you can, please answer me!" I questioned, becoming worried by the second.

"Perhaps someone is just getting their 'karma'. That _is_ the curse you bring around, right Seiko?" the sound of my uncle's voice startled me and chilled me to the bone, especially with what Alex had just told me.

In an instant, I looked around for my uncle, but found that the streets and sidewalks were unusually empty. Not to mention that the rain had mysteriously stopped without warning. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but I felt paralyzed, as if my fear were holding me still. No one can help me now, huh?

"No, that isn't what I mean at all! What the hell's going on!?" I shouted, trying to sound more confident than scared. I ended up feeling more like a fool in that moment.

"Simply, someone should have not spoken. Someone forgot their place," my uncle's voice answered. I squinted at the buildings around us, trying to find him. Instead, I became distracted with Alex crying out in pain again, his hands gripping my sleeves tightly. I looked around once more.

"What are you doing to him!?" I asked, trying to help the master of psion stand on his feet once more. He only fell back to his knees, coughing up only droplets of blood now.

"Call it punishment. It's something every liar deserves, right? Haven't you always wanted revenge for what he's done? Do you really want to throw away that chance?" my uncle asked me. I began to feel conflicted. Yes, admittedly, I've wanted to hurt Alex ever since my mother's death, but my ideals have since changed. I did believe my mother's death was an accident now, though I would keep in mind how he threatened me during that battle. I didn't think that hurting him would do any justice.

"Yeah, I am going to throw away that chance! I believe kicking his ass in sparring was quite enough!" I shouted, "Besides, he told me the truth about you, did he not!? Aren't you here because he called you out once again!?"

Silence filled the air, and every second of suspense kept me on edge. I desperately wanted to run now, as every drop of denial began to leave my mind as I slowly figured it all out for myself. Though, I didn't have much time, as Alex cried out once more.

"How would you know if he's lying or not?" Uncle Clouse finally asked.

"He told me about how his eyes are literal lie detectors! And I've seen you use them as proof before too!" I answered, taking a step back from how close my uncle's voice was now.

"But what if he was lying about that too, Seiko?" Uncle Clouse asked, the venom hidden within his voice making me much more frightened than I should be, "Besides, when did I ever use them as proof?"

"Last night! I could hear the conversation between you two and you told him that ability would get him in trouble!" I recalled, scared that Uncle Clouse might get mad because I was eavesdropping.

"I never told him that, Seiko," my uncle told me, "You must have been hearing things once again."

Now I felt like I was going crazy. I was sure I heard him tell Alex that! It was one of the things that confirmed my belief that Alex's eyes were lie detectors. Was I really just hearing things again? I didn't know what to think.

"He's lying, Karma. You did hear him say that. He's just...manipulating you," Alex spoke up weakly, before letting out a scream of pain.

"That's quite enough from you, boy," my uncle growled, before appearing in front of the both of us. Despite the rain having stopped, he held an umbrella over his head and glared at the both of us. I took a step back in fear, and felt Alex's grip on my sleeves tighten.

"Come on, Seiko. Don't let a liar rule your judgment," my uncle told me, casting a glare at Alex, who was still trembling. Though, my conflicted feelings were gone now. I was beginning to make conclusions already with every action my uncle has made. He's wanting me to let a liar rule my judgment.

"You're right, I shouldn't let a liar rule my judgment," I spoke, to which a small smile came to my uncle's face. "Therefore, you can eat shit! I'm not falling for your dumb attempts to trick me anymore! Nor do I want to help you in your attempts to-"

In nearly a split second, I felt something rope-like wrap around my throat and tighten. Instantly, I dropped Alex and clawed at my throat, not feeling anything but my own skin. I choked and gasped for air, getting none in return. I was beyond being frightened now.

"Somehow I knew you would rebel at one point or another. It was unavoidable that someone would manipulate you like this," my uncle sighed, his snake lines tightening around my throat. I coughed once more, wishing for him to stop. "Anyways, perhaps I should get on with our plan."

"What...plan?" I heard Alex croak. A smile came to my uncle's face as I still struggled for air. God, could one of those miracles interfere with this, please!?

"Well, I'm sure you'll pleased, Alexian. I've finally taken up your deal," he smiled, his eyes reminding me of a snake's, "We're going to pay a little visit to the President."

I watched as Alex's eyes widened, then saw my uncle's eyes turn to me.

"Oh, so sorry, Seiko. I forgot how easily my snakes rebel from my order," he said, before releasing me. I gasped and coughed, finally receiving air once again. Though, my neck hurt like hell.

"I'm expecting you both to be ready by tomorrow night. _Don't_ mess this up," my uncle told us, before retreating to the alley and disappearing from our sight. Both Alex and I looked at each other, both of us looking panicked.

"Are you alright?" the master of psion asked, rising to his feet and helping me up. I nodded.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked in return.

"I'm fine. Just, he was strangling you. I just wanted to make sure he didn't break your neck or anything," he answered. I sighed.

"Dude, you were coughing up blood. I was afraid he tore open one of your organs," I replied. Alex waved it off.

"You don't need to worry about that. A broken neck is way worse, okay?" he told me, "Besides, I was actually scared that he was going to kill you for talking like that."

It was then that the rain resumed and I started seeing people once again. Though, they didn't look concerned one bit. My uncle must have sent them all away with the powers. I sighed once again.

"I see what you meant now about my uncle," I told Alex, walking away from the alleyway. He followed me in an instant.

"It's what I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I was just surprised you didn't pick it up yourself," the master of psion admitted, "The way he's been acting is so odd."

"I was blinded by the want for revenge," I confessed, "Now I'm stuck in a hole."

"I can understand that, considering your overall attitude," Alex said, "Besides, I was the same way before."

A period of silence lasted between us before I chose to speak. "How do you think we'll get out of this?"

"That's the thing," the master of psion sighed, "I don't think we can. It's easy for Clouse to kill us if we run. He's gotten himself permanently linked to my mind. We just have to deal with this for now."

"What do you think he's gonna do when we meet the President then?" I asked. Alex hesitated.

"I'm afraid to know."

 **20-8-5 15-14-5 8-5 12-15-1-20-8-5-19 20-8-5 13-15-19-20 9-19 20-8-5 15-14-5 8-5 23-9-12-12 12-15-22-5 20-8-5 13-15-19-20.**


	15. Chapter 15

_June 6th, The Destiny's Bounty, 6:40pm_

It was silent in the Bridge as everyone stood around the computer screen, staring at camera feeds of around the city. Everyone had been on edge ever since the sighting only two days ago and had been eager to see where they were going to go. Though, it had been silent for 48 hours, with their only sign of anything peculiar was of an unusual clearing of rain and disappearance of citizens in a small section of the city for a brief period of time.

"You don't think they did that to distract us, do you?" Sammie asked, rubbing the arm coated in a cast. Misako shook her head.

"I knew about Clouse during the Serpentine War. Though he often acted out his plans discreetly, he never made any kind of distractions like that," she told the team, rubbing her chin. Hunter shrugged.

"He could have changed."

"True, but what I fear is that it's happening under our noses. I can't exactly figure out why he would want the Realm Crystal and Wu. The Cursed Realm was destroyed, so he can't bring Chen back into our world like he would normally wish," the old woman pushed up her glasses, "I can only think that he has a more sinister plot, but he doesn't want his family involved. Perhaps that's why Karma's there."

"I don't understand why he would need Alex then," Lilly spoke up. Misako sighed.

"Simply put, it's pretty clear to me Alex is only being used for his powers. I can't imagine any other scenario where Clouse has him there for something else," she replied, loosening her green scarf as she stared at the camera feeds.

"You mean the Grand Central Station of Disappointment?" Nathan asked, snickering. Misako sighed.

"Please take this seriously, Nathaniel," she told him. Hunter snorted as his brother pouted.

"Stop giving me stupid names in return," he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Anyways, considering Clouse has the Realm Crystal, he probably is considering dimension-hopping. We're going to have to look out for big portals in the sky," Kai noted. Misako nodded.

"Yes, but let's try to stop him before that happens," she told them. Jay crossed his arms.

"How the hell are we gonna stop him if we have no idea where he is!? What, do you expect us to magically pull his location out of our asses!?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and turning around to point his backside at the old woman. "How about you pull it out of mine for me!? Be careful! You might pull out my _shirikodama_ too!"

"Jay, stop shoving your butt in my mom's face," Lloyd sighed. Zane walked over to the master of lightning and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe he is overheating out of anger. I can cool him down," the android told us, before wrapping Jay in a cold hug. The master of lightning instantly began to blush, then flail, mumbling something inaudible.

"We're just going to play it all by ear," Misako said, taking a moment to clean her glasses. She then looked at Cass. "Are you sure their actions weren't suggesting anything discreetly dangerous?"

The master of wind clasped her hands behind her back out of nervousness _. What if I missed that detail because I was too busy getting lost in Cole's eyes!?_ "No. I didn't see anything. What about you, Cole?"

"Nope. They seemed perfectly normal," the ghostly ninja replied, looking over at Cass. She remained nervous for a few moments before he smiled, and she instantly felt her face become hot. She then smiled back.

"Well, there goes another idea for hints," Misako sighed, before the alarms on the computers suddenly started blaring their familiar sound. Instantly, everyone turned to the screen, first seeing a giant, red exclamation point. Then, a news article popped onto the screen, marked by five red stars. The old woman's eyes widened as she read it.

"What does it say?" Jay asked, freeing himself from Zane's arms, before freezing in shock himself.

"They broke into the President's building..." Lloyd's eyes widened as he read the article.

 _They really did slip right under our noses!_

 _Minutes Earlier, The Ninjago Government Palace, Ninjago City_

The trio perched themselves on the gargoyle statues of a building next to the palace, their hoods covering their faces. Though he had not done much, Alex's heart was already racing as if he had run miles. Already knowing that Clouse was going to ask him to eliminate people, the master of psion bent his mind to his boss's liking, leaving his actual hesitant self in the back of his mind. He then looked to Clouse.

"You already know what to do, correct?" the ghostly man asked, his skin glowing from beneath his hood. Alex nodded, forgetting about the fact that this man was squeezing and burning his insides only days before.

"Of course," the master of psion replied, "Teleport inside and clear a path for both of you."

Clouse smiled from beneath his hood. "Yes. You have a great memory," he observed, "Now get to it."

Alex nodded and leaped from the statue, targeting the first window he saw and teleporting to that very room. He landed silently behind two of the guards in the room, taking the time to look around before focusing on them. _I'm in some sort of living room, huh?_

As soundlessly as possible, Alex reached out with his powers and grasped the spinal cords of the guards and snapped them in half at the neck. He then watched both of them collapse to the floor, dropping their pistols. The master of psion then picked up one of the guns, stuffing it in his back pocket and hiding it beneath his new jacket. _Just in case my blades break again._

As carefully as possible and making sure there were no guards left, he slipped quietly into the hallway, taking care to make sure his sneakers didn't squeak. Alex then found himself between two paths within the hall: left or right. _Well, if I was the leader of a country, what hallway would I take?_ He looked down both first, one decorated with ornate, old paintings and million-dollar vases, while another was plain with potted house plants and a few more cameras. The master of psion turned to the plain hallway. _This one. That one over there is clearly for when people visit. The officials really like to be showy, huh?_

In an instant, he wiped out the cameras in the hallway with his powers, reminding himself that he has to limit the usage of his powers so he had enough energy to use them when he reached the President. Though, as he began to sneak back down the hallway, he found four guards at the end of it, their guns being larger than the little pistols the last pair was holding. It seemed they already spotted him.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing down here!?" one guard shouted, approaching him. The master of psion was instantly alarmed. _I guess I can't sneak my way out of this one._ Alex then stepped into the middle of the hall, staring directly at the guard who spoke to him. "Boy, did you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear," Alex mumbled, before dashing forward and allowing his claw blades to impale the guard's chest and lungs. _They don't wear any sort of armor under their suits. Aw, I was hoping that I could get more creative._ He then withdrew his blades from the man's chest, dropping him and kicking him to the side. The other guards instantly loaded and aimed their rifles.

"Freeze where you are!" a second guard shouted as Alex approached them, bored already. _I've heard this line way too many times in movies._

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the master of psion mumbled as he drew nearer. The guards backed up.

"Hey, why does this kid kind of look like that escaped murderer?" one whispered to the other. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you said the President looked like that guy. I'm starting to think you think everyone looks like him," the second guard whispered. The master of psion finally gave up trying to intimidate them and killed the three of them in a matter of several slashes with his blades. He sighed once he moved on. _Idiots. Focus on your battle instead of the conversation._

Though, as he moved on, a beep sounded from his pocket and continued until he pulled the device from his pocket. He sighed and stared at the cell phone Clouse had given him specifically for this mission, wondering if he should even answer it. He then flipped open the device and prepared for whatever was about to be said.

"Master! You've gotta help me! Red's driving like a god damn maniac!" Black screamed on the other line, making the master of psion cringe and pull away from the phone for a moment.

"Black, calm down...and don't call me 'master'. You know I'm uncomfortable with you calling me that," Alex spoke in a hushed tone so he wouldn't be noticed as he navigated the halls, "Now, why are you all even driving in the first place?"

"Sorry," the android apologized, "but Red insisted we must absolutely take some poor fool's car! He said it would be fun but I'm honestly just fearing for my life!"

"Aw come on, Puffy! You can have fun with keeping score of how many dumbasses walk into my way!" Red shouted in the background the call, making Alex sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Stop calling me Puffy you ass!" Black shouted.

"Not my fault your hair is fluffy. Would you rather I call you 'Baldophile'? I bet you have a thing for bald people," Red teased as Alex considered hanging up.

"I do not!" Black screeched, "At least I don't call myself the 'Ultimate Android' when I'm not!"

Red scoffed. "But it's true! I'm the best of the best! The hottest of the ho-"

"Could you both just shut up already!?" Alex hissed, the two androids becoming silent almost immediately. "You all are supposed to be at the Government Palace with Clouse and Karma right now! Not goofing around! Please tell me White is with you..."

"I am present," White's metallic voice chimed in, to which Alex gave a sigh of relief as he turned a corner. He then sucked that breath back in as he spotted guards who had seen him at the exact same time.

"Could you give us directions to the Palace? Red's being a-"

"Gotta go, Black!" Alex said before slamming the flip phone shut, shoving it into his pocket, and extending his blades. The master of psion wasted no time running up to the guards and instantly engaging in battle, though it wasn't as easy as the last two brawls. Being outnumbered and having to limit his power use wasn't exactly a great combination for Alex.

Though he managed to stab one guard in the neck, the master of psion was knocked to the ground after being hit with the butt of a rifle. He recovered quickly though, rolling up his sleeves and jumping right back into the brawl. Just as he did though, a bullet grazed his arm, yet he didn't stop. Instead, he lodged one claw blade in one of the guards' chests, and flipped the blades on the other set, impaling another guard's throat with them. He then withdrew both and lodged them both in the last guard's head, proceeding to kick him away.

 _I guess all that sparring with Karma really paid off, even if I lost all those matches_ , Alex thought to himself before quietly leaving the scene. Though, his "win" didn't stop his arms and cheek from aching. He groaned and continued on, silently climbing an ornate staircase and hoping the past few guards hadn't called for backup. He hoped they were egoistical and confident, and thought that a little runt like him couldn't possibly hurt them.

Though, when Alex began to see the top of the staircase, he was greeted by several guards, all of which held machine guns. He gulped, turning to run back down the stairs, but guards were beginning to walk up the stairs with the same kind of guns. The master of psion began to sweat. _I'm screwed._

"Stand down and drop your weapons!" one of the guards at the top of the stairs shouted as they all drew nearer. Knowing it was a stupid decision, Alex instead extended his blades and took a step towards the guards at the top of the stairs, daring them all to shoot. The lead guard took the dare.

"Fine. Fire!" he shouted, to which the sound of gunfire filled the staircase. As if in slow motion, Alex let several bullets spew out of the guns before he twisted the barrels of all their guns shut. He then took every bullet and formed a swarm with them, making them all float over his head for a moment, before sending the bullets into the bodies of each guard around him. He smirked as he watched each guard fall, some tumbling down the stairs as blood began to leak from their bodies. He was having fun now, even thought more energy drained from his body.

The master of psion jogged up the stairs, taking care to jab his blades into the neck of a guard who was attempting to crawl away. He then took the pistol he had stolen from an earlier guard and shot another guard who was still alive. Alex then checked how many rounds it had left, being satisfied with four. He didn't mind the blood that had spattered onto his face, though he felt like the self he had prepared for this mission was already beginning to slip.

 _Keep it together. We're about through._ he thought to himself as he walked into a hallway, not caring to walk quietly. _After this, I can just let it go and just watch TV all night, since no sleep is inevitable at this point. Can't wait to have the spirits of the dead pull at my ankles again. Wait...we don't have a TV. Crap, I'll have to see if that guy who lives in the apartment nearby still works the night shift._

Suddenly, a fist connecting with the back of his head broke him out of his thoughts, causing Alex to fall over. He immediately flipped over to face his attacker, a new guard who was quite burly and gruff. The master of psion was moderately concerned about how the guard's fist was much bigger than his face. He even believed those xfists were bigger than his head.

"You wouldn't hit a little girl like me, would you?" Alex spoke in a higher-pitched voice, putting on a pitiful face as he hoped his plan to distract the guard would work. The guard squinted.

"If she's planning to hurt my boss, then yes. The fist of justice is unisex, sweetheart," he growled, to which Alex froze _. Shit, there goes my plan._ "Girl or not, you're just some bum who made the mistake of coming down my hallway!"

The master of psion immediately rolled out of the way of one of his punches, then rolled away from another, trying to jab his arm with the blades. Instead, the guard kicked him into the wall, a picture frame hung above falling on Alex's head. He felt dizzy now, with his thoughts jumbled. Though, as he saw the guard approach him, he raised his arms over his head to shield his face.

Before another punch could find Alex again though, intricate, black lines wrapped around the man's throat, making him choke. In an instant, a sickening crack sounded from his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Karma now stood where he had stood, a mischevious smirk on her face, though it hinted at regret. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is this? The seventh time I've saved you?" she asked as Clouse appeared next to her. Alex sighed.

"I'd say so."

"You better get to giving me the first microwave ramen you have for lunch then," she held out her hand as if she were expecting payment. The master of psion laughed. _Oh yeah, that joke we made two days ago._

"Focus, you two," Clouse told them as he began to stroll down the hall. Both Karma and Alex nodded before following him. It wasn't long before they reached a red door and entered, where they found two guards pleading with someone behind a desk on the opposite side of the room. The person behind the desk had the back of his chair facing them, countless papers and pens scattered across his desk. The guards instantly turned around upon the arrival of the trio.

"Stay back!" one shouted, but Clouse sent his snake lines through their throats without the blink of an eye, blood spraying on the pristine tiled floor. The ghostly man then pushed Alex forward into the room, having him lead them. The master of psion took a deep breath.

"Mr. President, we'd like to speak with you," he spoke in his most confident voice possible, watching as the visible hand from the side of the man's chair spun a fountain pen between two fingers.

"You could have just written a letter," the President's voice was slightly raspy, but crisp, unlike the abrasive voice Alex had imagined. He still wondered why their dear President had never revealed his name to the country though.

"This matter can't be expressed clearly through a letter. We would have rather talked to you face to face," the master of psion continued to sound confident, though really deep down inside he was wanting to scream and run out of the room. He was nearly startled by the President's big, leather chair suddenly turning around. The owner of said chair then studied him from across the room, revealing slightly disheveled, poppy red hair, mint green eyes, and an everlasting look of exhaustion. Stress had made his age show much more obviously and his purple suit was extremely wrinkled. The man looked obviously bored.

"Well, you sound like every diehard political citizen in Ninjago now," he replied, to which Alex glared at him.

"I assure you we're much more than that. We're a force to be reckoned with," the master of psion raised his voice, his confidence becoming less and less artificial. Though, just as he said that, the door burst open again, revealing a blond-haired boy with mismatched eye colors. _Damn it, it's Lloyd._

"Stop right where you ar-!" the boy began to shout, before one of Clouse's snake lines shot right through his stomach, causing Karma to gasp in shock. Alex looked over, only to a see a look of horror on her face as her uncle withdrew the line from his body and let the Green Ninja fall to the floor.

"Continue, Alex," Clouse commanded the master of psion, to which the President's eyes widened for a moment before reverting back to normal. Alex tried not to focus on the fact that Lloyd had just been stabbed.

"Well, you just took out one of my hopes for a savior. What's so important about you that you had to do that?" the President asked, stepping away from his desk. Alex already heard Clouse in his head. _Do it. I know you have it._

Immediately, Alex pulled the pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at the President, his hands visibly trembling. The man took a step back. "I want to change things here. I want to change this place to a world my mother so dearly desired," the master of psion's self was beginning to slip once again, "And the first step is eliminating you."

"You must have quite the name for yourself, since the pink ninja and a ghost man are here, but I'm surprised that you haven't tried becoming famous to get popularity for your cause. Maybe then we can change things nonviolently," the President said smiling, "Besides, aren't you a convict or something?"

Alex continued to point the gun at the President as his powers discreetly bandaged Lloyd's wounds with torn pieces of cloth from his gi. _It's the least I can do for now_. Though, when he turned back to the President, the man looked shocked, mouthing something. _I must have done something._

"Sure, I was sent to jail, but what we're talking here isn't about that. It's about the fact that I want the world to be mine. For my mother."

The master of psion then began approaching the man. "Okay, I see, you're obviously peeved about something. Why not write a petition?" the President asked, beginning to sound nervous. Alex believed he was intimidating him.

"A petition isn't going to fix the various problems you've proceeded to ignore," the master of psion growled, "I just believe the world needs to be cleansed of scum like you. What have you been doing this whole time anyway!? Partying in your office while people are paid unfairly!?"

"N-Now, let's not be hostile," the President held his hands up, looking more nervous than before. "I'm sure we can settle this in a better way."

 _Do it_. "I believe I already have this settled," Alex said, before squeezing the trigger and watching as the bullet pierced the man's chest. The master of psion could already feel his fake self slipping as the President collapsed on the floor, the nightmares that were soon to come already haunting him. He threw the pistol on the floor, staring at the man. "Thanks for doing business with me."

Almost as if on autopilot, Alex stepped over the President and walked over to his desk, eyeing the papers. _Time to find out who you are, you slimy bastard._ Though parts of him screamed to let it be, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He _had_ to know.

Alex first picked up what seemed to be a family photo of the President, his wife, and his three daughters. The master of psion gave a disgusted look and put it down, questioning why anyone would want to have children with the man he had just murdered. Then, he found a paper the President had been writing on, but it was in a language Alex didn't recognize. He huffed, crumpling it up and throwing it to the side. _There's gotta be something here._

He searched for a few more moments before suddenly finding a formally typed paper that started with a "Dear President..." Eager to know who he is, Alex snatched the paper from beneath the other discarded papers and read it, nearly fainting when he read the name typed in black print.

 _Dear President Luther N. Germaine,_

Alex's world began to spin. _No, it can't be! He can't possibly be-!_ As much as he tried to deny it, all the evidence was there. The fact that he was elected the year after his father left him, the rumors of affairs with other women, the involvement in the Serpentine Wars, his mother's reluctance to speak of him, the surprise in his eyes when Alex introduced himself, the shock in his eyes when Alex used his powers _. It was all there_...

The master of psion felt like throwing up, now knowing that the man he had just killed was in fact his father. Of course he wasn't too sure, but the evidence spoke for itself. Inexplicable rage and grief built up inside him, and he felt like screaming once again, but instead he kept his mouth shut. _This all feels like some bad dream, but I know for a fact that I'm awake._

Alex gently set the paper down and stepped back, staring at the desk and chair. _All this time, I actually did know my father, but I hated him. But it's understandable, isn't it? He's a deadbeat bastard who abandoned my mother for the high life. But, maybe it was for the best? No...I never would have been stuck with my grandmother if he could have just stayed for me just once!_

Though, he could feel a lump in his throat as he took in the image. _It's over now though. It's about time I took the first step to achieving our goal, Mom, and sitting in the leader's chair is just that. Something simple and small, but achievable, even if I am losing my goddamn mind right now._

A new sense of confidence and pride within him, Alex went to take a step towards the desk, but pain suddenly bloomed in his stomach and he found himself frozen in place by it. Hesitantly, he looked down, finding a shining blade jutting out of his stomach with a blooming flower of crimson surrounding it. As if in a daze, the master of psion found himself lightheaded, yet gasping for air. His thoughts were a jumble and everything felt like a dream once again.

Alex felt the blade jerk out of his body, then let himself fall onto the floor, the lump that was once in his throat now making it to his eyes. He couldn't hear anything, and he still found himself paralyzed as he watched his own blood stain his shirt.

 _What goes around comes around, huh?_


	16. Chapter 16

There are times in your life where you wish to go back in time. Times where you realize all the fragments of your former self were gone. Times where you wish you could retrieve them, and not feel like a helpless child floating aimlessly in space. Moments where you go "They were lying to me, weren't they?" and you suddenly wish to never meet said person. Where you wish you didn't meet a person so you could see things the way your friends did.

It wasn't long ago that I was deceived into thinking that my teammates had betrayed me, when really I had it all wrong. Though, it had given me a glimpse at the truth that no one is really what they seem, whether it be positive or negative. That I got to see things from the eyes of our opponents and learned their struggles. I found that even family can't be trusted, yet I was still oblivious to what was actually happening.

I thought for sure everything was going to end peacefully, that we'd change the mind of the President without any interference, but there's four bodies lying on the floor now, one alive while three are dead. I really want to be honest, I didn't suspect anything when my uncle picked up Lloyd's sword while the boy laid there, every part of me wanting run over and help him despite knowing I can't. I didn't even suspect anything as my uncle walked over to Alex to join him at the desk. I only thought he was protecting himself in case it all went south, and I knew the time would soon come where Uncle Clouse would take his powers.

Instead, I had watched as the sword was thrust into Alex's body, horror filling my senses once again. I wanted to question why he would do this and not take Alex's powers, but it all had dawned on me in that moment. Uncle Clouse wanted three items, right? A book, a crystal, and the Realm Crystal. The book is of course a replica of his spellbook, which held only harmful spells, because that's all the Dark Arts can do. Then, Clouse had told me the crystal was like the Realm Crystal, right? Then that means it wouldn't have anything to do with absorption, because the Realm Crystal doesn't absorb anything! It's been bullshit this entire time!

I was furious, angry with both my own stupidity and my uncle. I couldn't believe how dumb I was to miss the fact that my uncle's list didn't make sense and to almost ignore the hostility he showed towards both Alex and I. He never had any intentions to take Alex's powers, nor keep the end of the bargain for both of us. He only wanted to rule over us all.

I was furious over watching him stab his lines through Lloyd, forcing Alex to kill Sensei Wu, and for possibly even killing Alex. I don't even know why I was mad at him for hurting the master of psion, but whatever good memories that had spawned during this last week was enough justification. I wasn't going to let my uncle hurt anyone anymore.

I felt my lines extend from my fingertips and I proceeded to run towards my uncle, screaming out of pure rage. Pure rage that I had let this happen and didn't do anything to stop it. Though, I had realized way too late that my uncle was still a ghost and was met with a hard slap to the face. I then felt him solidify his foot and kick me away, my head bouncing on the now stained floor. My uncle's face didn't show nearly as much malice as it had when Sensei Wu died. Nonetheless, I was feeling even more betrayed than before.

"You really do love to make stupid decisions, don't you, Seiko?" Clouse stepped back, glaring down at me. Then, he chuckled. "I guess you couldn't wait for me to get my human form back tonight, huh?"

I froze for a moment. "Wait, what!?"

His smile grew wider. "Your ghost friend never told you? Once a spirit has spent a year in the mortal realm, it can become a human again at will. It's long since been a year since I returned to the mortal realm, and I was waiting for the perfect time to regain my human form," Clouse told me, each of his limbs becoming nontransparent and covered in flesh once again, "I decided that perhaps I should give you a fair fight, if you wish, or give the citizens of Ninjago a human leader. It would be a smart choice to join me instead of ending up like these heathens on the floor."

I stared at his human form now, recalling the moments within my childhood where Clouse didn't seem like such a bad guy to me, but I was so wrong. I hated how stupid I was then too.

I went to stand and to try to fight my uncle, but instead I saw a hand grasp his ankle.

"Good job, you just made yourself vulnerable, you piece of shit," Alex spat, his voice shaking as he lifted his head up. I was surprised to find his eyes glowing. Though, my uncle only looked at him as if he were a mere ant. "And a little stab wound isn't going to stop me. I've survived far worse," the master of psion claimed. My uncle smiled, and suddenly I didn't like where this was going.

Clouse snickered for a moment, then roughly jabbed Lloyd's sword into the area only centimeters above Alex's first wound. In an instant, the master of psion coughed up blood, then let out a pained scream. I went to move again, but I honestly felt scared. Sure, he was vulnerable to sharp things and my fists now, but he has the Realm Crystal. He could rid this world of me at any moment. I hated that I was becoming a coward again.

"I'd love to keep cutting you into pieces like this, but it gets awfully tiring. Do you think you would still get what's coming for you if I just put you out of your misery like I did your whore mother?" Clouse asked, setting a foot on the master of psion's back. Instantly, both Alex and I froze, then looked at him, our eyes wide. A smile came to my uncle's face again. "Oops. The truth slips out so easily, doesn't it?"

"W-What did you say?" Alex asked, his face a mixture of rage and surprise now. My uncle snickered, but noticed that his hands were discreetly moving in the way to allow him to teleport. I was starting to wish that we both had declined helping Clouse.

"Well, first thing's first, you can't ask me a question then just leave," my uncle told him as his snake-like lines wrapped around one of Alex's hands, "It's quite rude."

I watched as the snake-like lines wrapped around my uncle's boots in multiple layers, then watched him stomp on the hand that he caught, a loud _snap_ sounding from it in an instant. Alex instantly let out another pained scream, withdrawing his now broken hand once Clouse lifted his foot. Following my own impulsive actions, I jumped to my feet and pushed my uncle away, not daring to use my powers. He only snickered once again.

"Well, okay, I guess I'll repeat what I said then," Clouse said, dusting himself off, "I asked if you wanted me to put you out of your misery like I did your mother. Wouldn't it do this world a great deal just by getting rid of you? I'm sure many people would feel relieved that they wouldn't have to see your face again."

"You...You're the one who killed his mother?" I asked, fear seeping into my mind once again. This could be far worse than it seems. My uncle nodded, a sinister smile on his face.

"His mother wasn't the only one," he admitted, "I was the official exterminator for the Tien Daw. I was responsible for most of the deaths of the demons we call elemental masters and the members of the team that insisted they fight back. Unfortunately, I never got to kill it's last member... _.but Alex took care of that for me."_

"What!?" I questioned, before looking over at Alex, who looked both confused and angry. What does Clouse mean?

"Seiko, do you remember days where your mother wouldn't arrive home until late?" my uncle asked, to which I nodded. I could remember days where she came home late at night, at times where my sister and I would get in trouble for being awake. I never questioned it though. I always assumed she was just earning a couple extra bucks to support all of us.

"Did you know she was actually hanging around other elemental masters? Perhaps some you never knew?" my uncle asked. I shook my head.

"The only elemental master I knew then was Mom," I told him, "but no." Clouse only went on.

"Well, she was in the company of three other elemental masters to form a team that would indeed fight the Tien Daw. I, of course, was ordered to kill her and the other three, along with their children, but you can see how far I got. Though, Alex helped me greatly without even realizing it," his smile was beginning to creep me out, "With each time he got close to any of my targets, I'd make sure he'd push his mind much too far, just so I could cover up my assassination attempts, or maybe I'd bend his mind to my will. And with that, I managed to kill both your mother and that weird child of the master of time,"

"Now, that only leaves you, Alex, and the daughter of the master of amber _...but not for long_ ," my uncle's smile was now frightening me, as his eyes fell on both Alex and I, "But you know I'd never hurt you, right Seiko? We're blood after all. Besides, I've helped you strengthen your grasp on your powers with the Dark Arts. _Why don't you help me finish the job?_ "

I was disgusted. "After you told me all that!? Hell no!" I shouted while pulling Alex to his feet, "We may be blood, but we're never going to be family! Especially since you just admitted to making someone kill your own sister for you without them knowing! You're disgusting! Besides, you have hurt me anyways and I don't want to experience that ever again!"

"Well, all that explains why my mind felt so jumbled after a few of those times," I heard Alex mumble. Perhaps it all really was an accident.

My uncle sighed, before chuckling silently like a maniac. "I believe you're going crazy again, Seiko. I don't ever recall laying a finger on you, dear."

I was sure I wasn't going nuts. "I clearly recall you almost strangling me to death two days ago! You really think I'm gonna believe you that easily!? Even after all I was told!?"

I pulled my staff from the pouch around my thigh, ignoring the second object I felt inside it. Though, the glare I had made at my uncle now didn't break. "I'm not going to let anyone else become your victim! If anything, I'm going to be the one who stops you instead of the one who assists you!"

"I'm with her," Alex spoke up then, the sound of his claw blades extending accompanying his voice, "I'm not going to sit back and let my mother's killer add more people to his list of victims. Not even if I'm injured."

I have to admit, I was only slightly surprised by the fact that Alex was along with me, yet I worried because of his condition. It won't be long before the effects of blood loss hits him.

"I'm with her as well," Lloyd's voice startled me, as he slowly walked to my side, "You and your old boss are the reason why my father is gone."

I gave a look of surprise at Lloyd, who seemed to be okay despite my uncle impaling his stomach earlier. It didn't even seem like he was still bleeding too. "You're alright?"

"Yeah. Somehow the blood stopped, the skin's almost closed, and it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier. Must be some sort of magical miracle," he told me, patting his stomach. I felt a sense of relief wash over me.

"You're welcome," I heard Alex say, to which Lloyd narrowed his eyes at him. I gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" the master of energy asked him, protectively placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm holding your veins, skin, and whatever organ's were affected together so you can fight. It's how I'm still standing now," Alex told him, "They never said my powers couldn't be used to keep people alive. Besides, it's really draining to do this for two people, so consider this a gift from me."

Lloyd still looked skeptical. "Uh, thanks, but why would you care?"

"Because..." the master of psion started, but paused for a minute. I began to wonder if he was going to come up with some sort of reason related to his plans. "Because I care, alright!? Nothing else to it!" Alex blurted out, before glancing at me, "I've kinda started caring a lot lately, okay?"

I could tell this time that it wasn't a reason related to his plans, but I was starting to believe these reasons never truly were his reasons. I guess he really is trying to be a better person, huh? He'd even go as far as to save one of his former enemies. Though, Lloyd still didn't look pleased with his presence.

"Fine. Whatever you say, but don't try anything funny! I won't hesitate to finish you off!" the Green Ninja removed his hand from my shoulder but still stayed close to me, glaring at Alex. The master of psion nodded without a word.

"Hey! Did you three forget that I'm still here!?" Clouse shouted, catching the attention of all of us. I sighed.

"You know, everything seemed a lot better when you weren't speaking, uncle. Maybe that's why Chen so willingly left you behind," I said, preparing my staff. Clouse's eyes became wide and filled with rage. I only smiled. If I'm going to fight my uncle I might as well make it as fun as possible, and by fun I mean I'm going to shout lots of derogatory comments at him. Just like he did to Alex and I.

Oh, karma's fantastic.

 _Meanwhile_

After arriving at the Government Palace and watching Lloyd dash inside before talking to anyone, Lilly and Kai split up from the main group to look for both him and Karma, in hopes that nothing bad had happened yet. Though, navigating the hallways made them tense, as it was unusually silent with no signs of any guards. "Doesn't the President usually have a ton of bodyguards here?" Kai asked, keeping a hand on the hilt of his katana. Lilly shrugged.

"You'd think so. Maybe they're all protecting him," she answered.

"Could be. If so, they run things much differently than the leader of Ignacia did," Kai replied, observing the hall as they walked.

"Well, Yami told me when I was younger that the President served in the Serpentine Wars, so they believe he has combat and war knowledge. They believe the President can defend himself from threats. I hope he's right on that," Lilly told him, noticing how dim the lights had become. She didn't say anything about it though.

"That's cool. I'm expecting to see the President holding two machine guns when we see him then! He's probably a macho man that can crush a man's head like an egg!" the master of fire smiled, to which Lilly giggled.

"That might be a bit farfetched, but maybe. The public's never really seen him before after all," she shrugged.

"His kids have to be pretty macho too! They said he had kids, right?" Kai asked, to which Lilly nodded. "Dang. Just imagine Gremlins with six-packs!"

"With your version of the President I wouldn't be surprised," Lilly laughed, before another thought came to mind. "Hey, don't you think it's odd our current President never released his name?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I thought they said it was some Jon guy."

Lilly shook her head. "No. He just called his campaign 'Project Renew' and left it at that. People referred to him as 'Mr. Renew' until he was elected."

"Well, seeing as this is probably the hall of past leaders, maybe they'll have a painting of him in here?" Kai suggested, looking at the paintings of past leaders that were hung neatly in the hallway. Lilly shrugged.

"We can only find out," she said as they passed a few more paintings. She then stopped at the final painting in the row, which showcased a bored-looking man with bright red hair.

"Is this him?" Kai asked, looking disappointed.

"I guess so, considering our last president was a woman and she's in the previous painting," Lilly shrugged, looking down at the name plate on the frame.

" 'Our 23rd president, Luther N. Germaine' huh?" Kai read with her, blinking in surprise, "Well, I suppose he lost the macho man look with age or something."

"Hey, doesn't his last name sound familiar?" Lilly asked, "Alex has the same one, right?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded, before his eyes widened, "What if...he's the President's son!?"

Both of them were silent before breaking into laughter at the thought. "In his dreams!" Lilly exclaimed, before hearing rummaging in the room next to them. Both of them had frozen, hearing a tiny _bump_ inside the room before pure silence. Kai then decided to approach the door.

"I'm gonna go check it out. You wanna stay out here and keep watch for Lloyd or Karma?" he whispered. Lilly nodded.

"Don't scare yourself in there, Porcupine," she joked as he turned the knob. Kai snorted.

"The only thing that'll be scary in there is how good I look," he claimed, to which Lilly giggled.

"Okay then," she said before he disappeared through the door. Though, it had slammed shut once he entered. Lilly only assumed it to be his own carelessness on opening and closing doors.

The turquoise ninja now took the time to stay vigilant for any noise, believing that anyone could come by at any time. Instead, she found herself growing slightly impatient and worried as each second ticked by. Though, she tried to remain still and alert, knowing that if she even looked away for a second someone may come down the hall. She couldn't stand to miss whoever came by, but her worry was beginning to tell her otherwise.

 _What's taking him so long?_ she asked herself as she counted a minute and ten seconds, _Usually he's out by now_. Lilly sighed and took the time to look up and down the hall. While the side to her right only held paintings and a leather chair, she found everything to be the same to her left, until she saw what looked like a black shoe. The position it was left it was unsettling to her, as it looked like it was still attached to someone.

Ever so hesitantly, Lilly crept down the hallway towards the shoe until she was near the corner, her heart beginning to thump wildly against her ribcage. Keeping a hand on her katana's hilt and trying to steady her pulse, she looked around the corner, only to find something even more unsettling.

A guard laid slain on the floor, fresh blood dripping from his throat and head. His sunglasses lay askew to his body and his weapon was nowhere to be found, causing Lilly to begin to sweat out of nervousness. She tried to her best to remain calm, but she could only draw her katana from it's sheath and look around quickly out of fear. Her hands shook as she slowly crept back to the door, noticing how dim the lights were again.

"Hey Kai, w-we may have a problem out here," Lilly alerted her boyfriend after knocking on the door. Though, she received no acknowledgement or answer, making her even more nervous.

"Kai? Can you hear me!?" she asked, raising her voice and knocking again. She was beginning to fear that he had seen the corpse and had already abandoned her. Of course, she knew it was unlikely, but her mind couldn't help but suggest that thought as she received no answer again. It was then that the lights grew dark, to where Lilly could barely see. Her heart thundered inside her now.

She was afraid to turn around as the lights in hall grew brighter, and she could sense a presence behind her. Every inch of her was screaming for her to stay facing the door, but she couldn't help it. Her instincts commanded that she turn around and face whoever who had come for her.

In an instant, she turned around, pointing her katana at whoever was there, only to find Kai standing before her. "Woah! Calm down! It's me," he held his hands up backing away. Lilly paused for a moment before lowering her weapon.

"S-Sorry, I just saw something frightening at the end of the hallway and I was afraid the culprit was coming to get me," she told him, "But, how did you get out? I never saw you leave the room."

"That's not important," the master of fire told her, looking concerned and grabbing her shoulders gently, "What did you see?"

Lilly opened her mouth to tell him, but froze when she noticed the signature scar over his right eye was missing. Fear began to seep into her mind again as noticed that the piercings in his ears were missing too. "Where's your scar?"

"Kai" froze for a moment before a grin that spelled trouble spread across his face. His features then began to melt away into different colors, causing Lilly to push him away and back up down the hall. He only approached her, his red eyes awakening memories within her. "What's wrong, Lilly? Is this form too unflattering for you? I thought you loved me," he asked, still maintaining the master of fire's voice perfectly.

"You're not Kai!" the turquoise ninja shouted, pointing her katana at the impostor. He only took on another form, this time gaining thinner and darker features. His hair then became curly and orange, and his eyes shined brightly.

"Would you really point a weapon at one of the men who took you in?" the impostor now took the form of Yamikani, as well as his voice. The smile he was wearing didn't fit the image of the Yamikani Lilly knew.

"Stop! You're not Yami either!" she shouted, pushing him away. The impostor's features melted away again, then reformed into a similar body, except it had light skin and crimson red hair.

"Lilly, just put your weapon down. There's no need for violence," Now he imitated Xavier's voice and his looks. Lilly didn't dare put her katana down.

"You're not Xav either! Just stop already!" she shouted, swinging her weapon, but the impostor avoided it as his features melted away again, then reformed.

"Then what am I, Lilly? Who am I?" Karma's voice then replaced Xavier's, making Lilly even more reluctant to fight, "You want to save me, don't you? How can you save me if you keep your weapon pointed at my chest?"

Lilly stared at the impostor's version of Karma before covering her eyes and continuing to back away until she found herself hitting a wall. "Just leave me alone already! Please stop!"

There was silence for a moment before Lilly heard another voice. A voice she knew all too well.

"But Lillian, I just want to talk to you," a woman's voice replaced Karma's voice now, to which Lilly hesitantly uncovered her eyes. Though, she froze in place when her eyes fell upon the woman standing before her. She recognized the wicked blue eyes she had seen so many years ago and the short blonde hair that she had known for so long. The woman's lips were curved into a gentle smile, but Lilly knew that smile hid her disgusting personality. Now, the turquoise ninja found herself unable to move out of pure fear.

"What's wrong? Is there something you're not going to tell me?" the impostor walked closer, now imitating Lilly's mother's voice. The turquoise ninja could only flatten her back against the wall and fall to her feet, her hands still shaking as she held her weapon. She was beginning to become unable to tell the difference between the impostor and her mother now.

"Are you pointing a weapon at me, Lillian!?" her mother asked now, sounding offended. Lilly dropped her katana immediately, trembling. _No, no, please don't. It was all a mistake!_

"I-I didn't mean..." she began to say, before refusing to look at her mother's face.

"Is this the respect I get!? After all these years of raising you!?" her mother snapped, causing Lilly to shield her face with her arms. It was almost as if she were a child again.

"I'm sorry!" the turquoise ninja cried, truly fearing what was to come next. Though, when she took a peek from out from under her arms, she could only see the pale hand that belonged to her mother. She found herself paralyzed again.

"Is 'sorry' all you can say!? I thought I raised a daughter who knew better words than that!" her mother shouted, to which Lilly found herself beginning to cry out of sheer fright. "What are you even crying for!?"

The turquoise ninja couldn't respond. She could only tremble and cry as she wished for someone to interfere. For someone to push her mother away so she didn't have to. She wished Kai would come out into the hallway, but it didn't seem he would anytime soon. Lilly could only assume she was abandoned. She could only feel betrayed and upset.

 _Someone, please, just get me out of this hell!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Awh, still waiting for your so-called 'knight in shining armor'?" the impostor who wore Lilly's mother's face smirked, "Too bad, he isn't coming. Perhaps you should have learned to have not been such a pansy, huh?"

The turquoise ninja didn't know what to do, as feelings of fright and abandonment were taking over her mind. She desperately wanted to fight back, but each glimpse of her mother's face brought back horrid memories of her childhood she wished she would forget. She hated being helpless, but she couldn't shake her fear of her mother. It's something that's been there for as long as she could remember. She was already used to the times where it would only be her and her angry mother, though each time made her as equally scared as the last. This was no exception.

Though, despite her racing heart and her mind screaming to hope for someone to save her, she knew she had to fight back. _This guy isn't my mother. I can't let it get to me. I've got to fight back! I just have to make sure I don't look at his face._

Fighting the shouts within her mind and clamping her eyes shut, she threw a wave at the impostor, opening her eyes only for a brief moment to see where he was. She then closed her eyes again and coated her fists in ice, and darted towards the impostor, blindly swinging until one of her fists met his face. Though, she was surprised when the soft flesh she thought to be there turned out to be as hard as titanium, resulting in the ice around her fists to shatter. She opened her eyes, staring in shock at the impostor.

"You..." she blinked, before noticing his face had reverted back to Kai's, except his eyes were a crimson red and his hair was jet black. The impostor smiled.

"Didn't expect my metal plating, huh? I thought you would have learned every android has plating like this, since you live with one," he observed. Lilly blinked in surprise.

"You're...an android?" she asked, backing up to pick up her katana. The impostor nodded.

"Mhm. Better looking than Mr. Roboto though and 100% southern accent free," his eyes were filled with malicious intent, despite his voice being calm. Lilly couldn't help but feel fear again. "So, what do you say? Are you going to take another go at it, Blondie?" the android asked, walking towards her. The turquoise ninja thought fast. _Maybe that's the only place he has metal plating!_

The first chance she got, Lilly coated her fists in ice again and went for his arms and legs as a start, only to have him dodge and block all of them. She then tried to cut one of his limbs off with her katana, only to make a scratch on his arm. The android only made a small frown at it.

"Well, there goes my perfect skin," he muttered, before looking up at Lilly, "Okay, now it's my turn."

Lilly had no time to prepare as she was face to face with him within a split second. The android then pummeled her with punches and kicks, some she could block while others collided with her body. She was bombarded with several more kicks before the impostor caught her by the shoulders. The turquoise ninja was already feeling dizzy.

"I'm not going to finish you off just yet. You haven't even seen my coolest feature," he smiled. Lilly didn't like the tone of his voice. "But before I begin, let me ask you something. Which would win? Fire or water?"

While contemplating whether he had asked a trick question or not, Lilly found that there was one section of his body she hadn't tried cutting yet: his stomach. She decided to waste no time at all. "Water, of course," she answered confidently before thrusting her katana though the side of his stomach. The android grunted, before glaring at her in an instant.

"I'm sorry, but your answer is incorrect," he said, before a scalding warmth appeared on her arms where he held her. The heat quickly rose in temperature as Lilly squirmed, until she felt like he was burning her arms off. She continued to cut through his midsection as she screamed in pain, thinking to try and push him away this waves. Unfortunately, the impostor's grip was like iron and she was only pulled with him. "Fire would win. It always wins."

"Nice quote but wrong place to use it, buddy," a familiar voice spoke as Lilly tried to suppress her own cries of pain. Then, instantly, the impostor jumped back, grunting and letting go of Lilly while cradling a dented arm. Kai now appeared at the turquoise ninja's side, helping her up as the impostor recovered from the hit, noticing the hydraulic fluid and oil leaking from his stomach. "Are you alright?" the master of fire turned and asked Lilly, to which she sighed.

"I was horrible until you came back," she answered, ignoring the pain that plagued her arms. Kai's expression softened and he gently absorbed the flames that were scorching her sleeves. He then made a small giggle.

"And you're the one telling me not to flirt at times like this," he smiled, before looking down at the spilled oil on Lilly's katana. They then both looked at Bizarro Kai, who was fuming. The master of fire's expression instantly matched his counterpart's.

"I can't believe the ugly variant has come to humiliate me," the android growled, glancing at the slightly melted skin and dent Kai had inflicted on his arm. The master of fire smirked.

"The only one who is humiliating you is yourself. After all, you did leave your stomach open for attacks despite knowing it was vulnerable," he said, unsheathing his katana. The android huffed.

"You're going to pay!" he shouted before darting towards both Kai and Lilly. The duo prepared themselves.

"If you say so," the turquoise ninja mumbled before they both blocked Red's kick. The duo then took turns inflicting cuts and slashes upon the android, aiming for his midsection. Red wasted no time at all to remember he could use the flamethrowers implanted in his hands, until he realized Kai had sliced the wires in his midsection that had allowed him to do so. He now cursed Alex's inability to finish his metal plating.

"Alright, finish him off!" Kai told Lilly with a smile, to which she nodded and sliced Red in half, listening to the satisfying sound of the mechanisms in his body buzzing.

"That's for toying with my emotions, you bastard," Lilly whispered, before kicking the top half of the android to the ground. She then raised her katana as Red stared up at her, his cybernetic eyes dimming. "And now this is for the unwanted memories you brought back."

The turquoise ninja then impaled his glass-like eye with her blade, listening to the sound of Red's system losing power before removing her blade and looking back up Kai, who looked both proud and a little scared. "We should probably get a move on. There's no telling where Karma is in here," the master of fore suggested, stepping over the android's corpse. Lilly nodded.

"Right. Let's go," she said before they both ran down the hallway. Lilly didn't dare look back at the being who had brought back all the memories she wished she would forget _. I hope you and your creator burn for eternity._

 _Minutes Earlier_

The stolen blade my uncle held and my staff met in an instant, clashing noises ringing throughout the office as we traded swings and blocks. I was surprised I was holding my own, considering my uncle was more than likely much more experienced than me. Then again, every time the blade was even remotely close to hitting my skin I'd see a pink aura move it in a different direction. I'll have to thank Alex later.

"You are quite experienced, but I'd think you'd have a better time if you weren't being assisted," my uncle hissed as our blades met again. I smirked.

"Hey, whatever it takes to stop your lanky ass!" I shouted, "Besides, are you jealous?"

"Looks so! Maybe he's mad because he's getting beat by people younger than him!" Alex added from behind before connecting his foot with my uncle's face. The master of psion seemed to have enjoyed that.

"Or maybe he's mad because he could never do stuff like this with Master Chen," Lloyd said, walking up next to me. My uncle only glared at the three of us.

"I believe you children are underestimating your opponent," Clouse claimed, before breaking the contact between our weapons. "This isn't even my full power."

I then watched as my uncle pulled the Realm Crystal from inside his jacket and threw it into the air, creating a portal. He then jumped through it, but not before wrapping a snake line around my midsection and dragging me with him. "We've only just begun!" my uncle shouted, before I felt a hand grasp my ankle as I was pulled in. Whoever had caught on was being dragged in with me.

It wasn't long before I landed facedown on what felt like a huge, cold boulder. Almost immediately, I felt someone land on me, then another person land on him. I assumed the first person to be Lloyd, considering the weight. Looks like he and Alex made it through. Though, I hated being at the bottom of a dogpile like this. It's always the short ones who get stuck at the bottom, huh?

I got up, feeling them both slip off my back, then turned to look at them. Surely enough, I was right about Lloyd being the first one, but it looks like he was crushing Alex beneath him now. I watched as the Green Ninja sat up, paying no mind to the person beneath him. "Where are we?" he asked, squinting at the dark area we appeared within. I then watched as Alex pushed him off of him with his powers.

"Why don't you go see for yourself instead of crushing my ribs?" the master of psion replied, sitting up. Lloyd got up from where he had fallen and turned to look at Alex, glaring. I sighed.

"How about we save the arguments for later? I'm more worried about finding my uncle than whatever hatred you both still have for each other," I suggested, beginning to walk away. I heard Alex flop back onto the ground.

"You two can go on then. If Blondie over here wants me to keep holding his veins together then I need to rest. I'm losing energy way too quickly," the master of psion told us. I have to admit, I forgot how easily his powers burn up his energy. I heard Lloyd sigh and watched as he walked over to him.

"Give me your hand," he said, to which Alex gave a confused look.

"What? What for?"

"Just do it," Lloyd was beginning to sound impatient. Alex finally nodded and held his hand up to the master of energy.

"Okay, okay," he said as Lloyd took his hand. It only took a few seconds before Alex's bewildered expression turned into a surprised one. I could only assume Lloyd was giving him energy.

"Don't turn your back, Seiko!" I suddenly heard my uncle shout from behind me. In an instant, I turned around just in time to block his slash with my staff. Malicious intent was still evident within my uncle's venomous purple eyes, but I didn't let it scare me. Instead, I used my lines to grab my uncle and throw him into the rocky wall nearby. Despite how dim the light was in here, I was still going to fight. I should have a night vision ability after all.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this, Alex," I heard Lloyd tell the master of psion as I watched my uncle get back up.

"Oh, you won't. Trust me," Alex insisted, as my uncle ran towards me. Our weapons immediately clashed, the noise ringing throughout the cave-like room we were in. We traded slashes, both being able to block each slice. I seemed to be holding up well, as I continued to block his slashes no matter how faster he got. Though, the smirk that remained on his face gave me an uneasy feeling. I wondered what was taking Alex and Lloyd so long to jump in.

"You know, Seiko, I think there is one thing I've forgotten to mention about our powers," my uncle mentioned suddenly as I blocked his next slash. I noticed that little nicks were forming on my staff. It's not going to last as long as I thought it would. Let's hope I'm lucky. Though, I tried to focus on what he said immediately. "Though, I believe it's much too late to tell you now."

"Just spit it out already!" I shouted, aiming a kick for my uncle's legs. Clouse took the time then to block my kick and knock my staff from my hands. I immediately went to reach for it, but the sword's blade was placed near my throat. I saw Lloyd's expression immediately become worried and angry.

"Kar-!" the Green Ninja yelled before being thrown into one of the stone-covered walls. I gasped, watching as his head bounced off the hard rock then watched him collapse onto the floor. My uncle cast one lingering glare at Alex-who looked quite frightened-before turning back to me. Knowing how cowardly Alex can be, I might as well be on my own now. Fantastic.

"Oh, it's quite a spectacle. You'll absolutely love it, Seiko," Clouse's honeyed voice claimed. I could feel the blade getting closer to my throat. I really wanted to use my lines, but I was scared to do so as my uncle could easily counter them with his own. My fear only grew as my uncle got closer and reached for my face. What exactly is he planning to do?

Several suspenseful seconds hung between us before my uncle's hand suddenly tightened into a fist, and a searing pain filled my cheek. Clouse's venomous smile grew as he brought back his hand, slowly pulling out what looked to be the intricate lines that usually appear on my face from these powers. I wanted to question what he was going, but a horrible pain kept growing in my face to the point where I began to scream in pain. It almost felt as if my uncle were tearing my skin from my body.

"When a Dark Arts user meets another user, they have the ability to rip the powers from each other's bodies and use it for their own if they can find where their source point is," my uncle told me as I continued to scream in pain, "Lucky for me, your source point was in plain sight. Right beneath your eye."

The pain was paralyzing, and I really could do nothing but scream and let my eyes water. My nails were digging into the rocks, and I was beginning to wish that Lloyd hadn't shouted or that Alex wasn't so much of a coward. The pain was now spreading to my neck and arm, to which my uncle only enjoyed. "Don't worry, Seiko. You'll be free of your misery soon. I promise to put your precious powers to much better use."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" I heard a voice shout then, before heading the sound of metal sinking into flesh. Feeling my pain pause, I looked up to find two blades impaling my uncle's shoulder, then saw that the weapon belonged to Alex, who looked to be both nervous and angered. Well, looks like one of my wishes came true at least. Looks like I didn't need Nadakhan's loopholes at all.

"You..." Clouse started, narrowing his eyes and removing his blade from near my throat. I watched Alex withdraw his blades from my uncle's now bloodied shoulder. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

A nervous smile then appeared on Alex's face as he backed up and held his arms out to his sides. "Well, now's your chance, buddy! Go ahead and finish what you started!"

Clouse glared at him for a moment, then let go of my line and darted towards him. Immediately, Alex took off his jacket and threw it in my uncle's face, blinding him for a few seconds so he could at least try to stab him in the chest, but my uncle stopped him in no time at all. I took the chance then to absorb my lines back into my body, although my skin was still throbbing from the pain. I then used my lines to pull Lloyd over to me, just so I could see if he was okay. Luckily, he was still conscious, but looked slightly dazed. I patted his face gently.

"Lloyd, are you still there?" I asked, to which the master of energy nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm...a little dizzy right now, but I can still fight," he told me, to which I gave a concerned look. You can't fight when you're dizzy!

"No, you might have a concussion! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I said, to which Lloyd shook his head.

"I've been able to fight with injuries just as bad as this. You know that," he reminded me. I sighed.

"Yeah, but concussions can become fatal!" I argued. The master of energy only sighed.

"I know, but we need to worry about Clouse first. Even though I hate his guts, I don't feel like leaving Alex to fight Clouse by himself," Lloyd cast a glance over to the fight between my uncle and Alex, to which it looked like the master of psion had the upper hand...for now. Knowing my uncle, he's going to turn the tables on Alex sooner or later.

"Fine," I sighed, "but once we get out of here I'm immediately taking you to a hospital!"

Lloyd smiled and nodded before tossing me my staff. We both stood up then, waiting a second before sprinting after Clouse. Almost instantly, I managed to use my staff like a bat and nearly knock my uncle over by hitting him in the side. Distracted by trying to see who had hit him, Clouse looked away and allowed Alex's blades to cut his face. Lloyd then jumped in and kicked my uncle in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. The three of us now stood over him.

"Sorry, uncle, but I don't think you're going to complete your old list today," I claimed pridefully. My uncle only raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he questioned, before his snake-like lines jumped out of the ground. I immediately countered and blocked them with my own, breaking his apart then letting them return to my arm. My uncle began to look frustrated.

"Now, hand over the Realm Crystal," I ordered him, pointing my staff his head. Clouse huffed, then reached into his jacket. Then, the inside pocket of his jacket began to glow and a smile crept onto his face.

"If you say so, Seiko," his honeyed voice spoke again before a portal opened beneath us all. I gave an annoyed sigh before we all began to fall.

"Not again!"

 _A few minutes earlier_

Cass walked awkwardly beside Cole as they walked down a separate hallway from the one Sammie, Hunter, and Nathan had taken. Despite all her worry for the current situation, she still couldn't shake the feeling of how awkward it was for her to be alone with him again, especially after the moment Alex and Karma had ruined not too long ago. She cursed them for ruining such a moment, yet she felt relieved as she was saved from anything she'd possibly do to embarrass herself.

"Do you think Lloyd and Karma are ok? I hope Lloyd has found her," Cole spoke up suddenly as he levitated down the hall with Cass. The master of wind shrugged.

"I hope so. I know they're strong enough to protect themselves. The thing I'm hoping for though is that Karma has snapped out of whatever spell she's been under lately," she told Cole, to which he nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence returned in the air as they walked, making Cass feel awkward again. She immediately tried to start a conversation again. "Do you think there's a way to get Karma back?"

"Of course. There has to be," Cole answered, "It's like my deal with being a ghost, there has to be a way to turn me back, right?"

"Yeah," the master of wind nodded, "It's just...I've seen so many things in movies where someone brainwashed like that doesn't come back. What if...it's the same for Karma?"

"I doubt it. Things aren't ever accurate in movies anyway. I'm sure everything will be okay," the master of earth reassured her. Cass frowned.

"I hope so. I'm just afraid of our luck being jinxed. You know, people will say everything will be okay and then bam! It all goes to shit!" she admitted. Cole gave a sympathetic look then solidified his arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders. Cass's face immediately became warm.

"It's going to be alright, Cass. Nothing's going to go to shit on my watch. Trust me," the master of earth tried to reassure her once again, "Karma and Lloyd will be okay. We all will be okay. I promise."

A small smile came to Cole's face as he spoke, making Cass give a little smile too. Though, their moment was quickly interrupted by someone shouting "Hello!? Can someone help us!? Please!" at the end of the hall. Believing it to be a guard in peril, Cole withdrew his arm from Cass's shoulder and levitated quickly to the shout. Cass immediately followed, pulling her kusarigama from it's sheath.

They immediately jogged into a room similar to a dining hall, which seemed to be the source of the shout. An ornate chandelier hung above a long table covered in a pristine white cloth. A gold-colored carpet complimented the untouched white walls within the room, making it look beautiful even when the lights were unlit. Cass immediately searched for a lightswitch, only to find that the lights were motion activated.

"Is someone in here? We could hear you shouting," Cole spoke up as he floated into the room, trying not to look at the glimmering chandelier above. They received no response though, leading them to believe they had walked into the wrong room. Though, just as they turned to leave, they heard something land on the table.

"Look, I've had a long day and my brothers have annoyed the hell out of me. So, I'll make this quick for the both of you," a voice almost exactly similar to Cole's spoke, making them both turn around immediately. There, on the table, stood a young man who looked exactly like Cole, thought his hair was snow white and his irises were an electric red. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he studied the two, his irises glowing in a threatening manner. "Basically, I'm here to screw your day up, and perhaps get to know the little ghost I was based on."

"What are you supposed to be!?" Cass questioned, preparing her kusarigama. Bizarro Cole only smiled.

"I'm known as Black, or perhaps you can call me Cole Part Two. Whatever works," he told them, "Now, can we get to the main event? Talking is only going to waste time for both of us."

"Well, at least he isn't of the talkative type," Cole sighed, before darting towards him. Cass followed, lifting Black into the air with her wind powers. The impostor only flipped in the air as if he were enjoying it.

"Ah, a human hairdryer! That's new!" he shouted, before Cole formed a boulder and threw it at him. The boulder hit Black in the face, knocking him to the floor for only a moment before he jumped to his feet. His face was scraped now, revealing metallic plates beneath his skin. Both Cass and Cole stared in disbelief.

"An android!?" they exclaimed. Black nodded.

"Not important though," he said, before picking up the boulder that was thrown at him and throwing it back at the duo. Cass and Cole scattered immediately, both of them running opposite ways then running back towards the android. Black was already though, as he blocked both of their attacks and kicked Cass to the floor. The master of wind used this opportunity to wrap the chain of her kusarigama around his legs though and trip him, allowing Cole to smash the android's nose with his solidified knee.

Bizarro Cole flipped back to his feet though, pushing his nose back into place and smirking. Cass stood back up and ran back towards him, exchanging blows with him before throwing him into a wall with wind. She noticed that despite the soft skin on the outside, the android had a titanium-like substance beneath it. She took note of this, deciding to look for a place where he doesn't have titanium plating.

Now it was Cole's turn, as he bombarded the android with rocks and boulders, before solidifying his limbs and exchanging blows with him as well. Black's skin was beginning to tear, but it didn't make the grin on his face disappear. In fact, it was now appearing sinister, even if Cass and Cole were tearing him apart with their powers.

With one last boulder, the master of earth was able to break one of Black's arms off before Cass slammed the android into the floor with her powers. An oil-like substance now poured from Bizarro Cole's empty arm socket as Cass and Cole stood over him proudly.

"So, who's the person who built you? They obviously want to kill us," Cass asked, glaring at the android. He shrugged.

"What's the obvious answer?" Black asked, to which Cass and Cole looked at each other.

"Probably Clouse or Alex. One of those dinguses," Cole suggested, to which Cass nodded.

"Yeah. Well, whoever it is who built him obviously didn't do a good job. He didn't last long and he didn't ruin my day like he said he would," she joked, to which the android's smirk returned.

 _"Oh, we're not done here yet."_

A buzzing sound filled the air around them as Black began to laugh as if he were victorious. Cass began to become anxious as his chest started to give off a bright white glow. Cole's eyes then became wide.

"Cass! He's gonna blo-!" he began to shout, before the sound of an explosion filled the room, causing Cass to clamp her eyes shut. Though, before she opened them again, she felt cold and wet. Instantly becoming anxious once again, she opened her eyes to look for Cole, only to look in horror at what laid before her.

A green slime now replaced the ghostly man that had once stood next to her, the slime splattered against the floor along with pieces of the android. She stared down at it, looking at the ooze in confusion and wondering where it came from. Then, it hit her. She covered her mouth, suppressing a scream as she backed away and fell to her knees, ignoring the splats of slime that had landed on her face.

 **"COLE!"**


	18. Chapter 18

_Meanwhile_

Hunter jogged down the endless hallways with his brother and teammate as they searched for any signs of Karma or Lloyd. Despite his constant vigilance for any sign of the two, he couldn't help but question if Sammie was really fine with coming along. He questioned how well she would be able to fight with one of her arms in a cast.

"Are you sure you're okay coming along with us? I mean, your arm's still in a cast and-" Nathan began to ask, but the master of light nodded and interrupted him.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be okay. I really don't want to sit out on this mission, especially if our friends are in danger."

"I know, but I want you to stay safe too. If there really is anything wrong I don't want the body count to get higher," Nathan told her, giving a worried look. Sammie smiled, then gave him a peck on the cheek. Hunter suddenly felt like he was invading on their privacy.

"I'll be fine, I promise," the master of light told Nathan. He sighed.

"I know, it's just...that's what you said the day Sensei was taken," the master of water reminded Sammie. She frowned for a moment before her mouth curved into a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Well, now is different. Everything's going to be different this time, trust me," the master of light attempted to reassure him, "The worst of our luck should be gone now."

Nathan sighed. "I hope you're right," he said, before stopping at the sound of a far off shout. Hunter and Sammie paused as well, listening to what sounded like the yelling of an old man. The trio looked at each other.

"You think that's one of the guards?" Hunter asked, squinting down the dim hallway. Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know, but they sound like they're in trouble!" he exclaimed, before they all pulled out their weapons. Though, before they could run to the sound of danger, the lights flickered, and both Nathan and Sammie heard a brief _swish_ between the both of them. Then, the lights flickered back on, with the sound of shouting ceasing.

Sammie was about to turn around when the locks of hair that rested on her shoulders suddenly fell to the floor in tufts. She hesitantly raised her hand to her head and tried to find her long hair, only to realize it had been cut short. She then quickly turned to Nathan and Hunter to look for an explanation, but they were just as dumbfounded as her. Though, Nathan now had a huge slash on his shoulder and Hunter's belt was held together by but a single thread.

The trio then turned to the noise of a small fan whirring, to find an android with metallic blades jutting out from its hands across from them, its back facing them. It then turned to face them, revealing electric red eyes and a half-titanium plated face. Part of its chrome hair fell over the unfinished side of its face, leaving the rest standing on end. His face looked exactly like his counterpart's, except for the exposed framing and wiring. "Miscalculated," they heard the android whisper to himself, his voice exactly like Zane's except much more metallic.

"Who are you!?" Sammie asked, preparing her kama. The android's eyes flicked to her, then back to the three of them.

"I am designated as White, a perfect copy of the android Zane," he introduced himself, "I am here to exterminate the beings known as "Ninja" on orders by my superior."

Hunter sighed. "Let me guess, your superior is Alex or one of those other dinguses?"

"Incorrect. My superior is known as 'Clouse'. He has given me orders to stop staring at birds and eliminate ninja," White answered, "Perhaps you three are these ninja?"

"What would you do if we said 'no'?" Hunter asked. The android's expression didn't change.

"Annihilate you all regardless," he answered, beginning to approach them. Hunter and Nathan both raised an eyebrow.

"Then what's the point in asking!?" the master of water questioned, preparing his sais. The android only continued to approach.

"Blame my programming," White told them, before darting forward and clashing blades with Hunter. Sammie and Nathan both immediately ran in to help, only to be knocked back by the android's limbs, which could be used as projectiles. The limbs were instantly pulled back into their sockets by nearly transparent razor wire, which nearly cut Sammie as she got back up and attempted to disconnect the wire.

Each member of the trio was easily knocked down as White moved at nearly the speed of sound. Though, just as the android thought he had the upper hand, he was struck by an electric shock, paralyzing him. "Go for it Sammie, now!" the master of light heard a voice shout as she recovered from a hit. She immediately picked up one of her kama and lunged for White's throat, using the kama's blade to first cut the front of his throat before darting behind him and slicing it the rest of the way.

Sammie then watched as White's head tumbled to the ground, leaving Nathan and Hunter looking proud. She then turned to see Jay, Zane, and Nya, whose faces were littered with cuts. She saw the female master of water breath a sigh of relief. "Thank god you got him. We ran into him earlier and could barely keep up," she told them.

"We were about in the same boat until you guys showed up," Hunter admitted. Jay grinned pridefully.

"Just saving the day, as always," he gave a heroic pose before Zane tapped his shoulder.

"We need to keep moving. I am sure that scream we heard earlier was indicating someone was in danger," the android reminded him, to which Jay nodded.

"Right. Let's move then!" he shouted, before jogging down the hall. Everyone followed him then, leaving behind the deactivating remains of White.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Cass couldn't help but keep staring at the mass of goo that had replaced her dear crush, even as she began to choke on tears. Everything inside her was in chaos, her thoughts a mess while she still tried to accept what had happened. Regrets filled her mind, making her wish that she had thought of something. That she had stopped the bomb. Though, now she knew there was nothing she could do. It was too late. She had failed at protecting him.

Memories now broke into her mind, reminding her of every time she had spent with him since the day she met him. Every smile, every moment of training, every word, she could recall it all so clearly. Even the moments between the both of them that previously felt awkward were something she desired once again.

"Why...why did it have to be this way..." Cass whispered, hugging herself before shouting and sobbing, "Why can't I just have him back!?"

She wiped the tears on her face away for a moment before beginning to sob again. "He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of this! Just being him back, god dammit! Just let me hear his voice one more time!"

Cass curled up on the floor as her body shook with each sob, unwilling to accept the fact that he was gone. She clutched the fabric of her gi, wanting to punch everything in frustration yet wanting to reset the whole day. Though, as she drowned in tears, the sound of movement made her freeze, before immediately sitting up and grabbing her kusarigama in a flash. She looked around quickly, searching for the source of the noise, believing Black may be alive again.

"Wh-Who's there!?" the master of wind shouted, continuing to look around until her eyes fell on the moving pile of slime. Believing it to be the android, she pointed her blade at it and began to scoot away, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest. She only grew more anxious as it sat up, giving an outline of someone, before the slime fell away and revealed his face, making Cass's heart stop.

As the slime fell from his head, Cass could see fluffy, raven black hair slick with goo. The young man's skin had returned to the warm, dark brown color she had known before and his dirt brown eyes looked more alive than ever. The master of wind wanted to believe she was dreaming, that image before her was some sort of twisted prank, but no matter how many times she pinched herself he wouldn't disappear.

"Cole...?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. The master of earth then turned to look at her, his expression bewildered.

"C-Cass?" Cole blinked in surprise, before looking down at his hands then back at her. The master of wind immediately dropped her weapon and ran over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. She began to cry tears of joy, becoming emotional over being able to feel and hear him once again. Then, overcome with her ecstatic feelings, kissed him on the lips without even realizing, catching the master of earth by surprise.

It took her five seconds to realize what she was doing before immediately pulling away and scooting a few feet back, her face becoming beet red immediately. _Oh my god, I can't believe I did that!_

"S-S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to...I was j-just really happy-I mean...I'm just...really glad you're okay," the master of wind admitted, looking at the ground, "I...I was really scared that you were gone forever, and I was just really...glad that you're here. The thought of a future without you is pretty unbearable...to be honest."

She then looked up, seeing that Cole was blushing as well, his eyes wide with surprise. His expression then softened and he took her hand. "No need to be sorry Cass, I think that's nicest surprise I've gotten in a while," he smiled, his eyes sparkling, "I was scared too. I was scared he was going to kill me, and even worse, kill you. Though, I'm relieved to see he failed at doing both."

Cass smiled as well, timidly rubbing her thumb on his. "I'm really glad you're back, but I can't help but ask why you're not a ghost anymore. Did you break the curse?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "but maybe it has something to do with my sacrifice, because I tried to protect you, or maybe it was time for me to turn back."

"Then, this slime...wasn't you?" Cass asked as Cole wiped some of the green goo off her face. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" the master of earth told her, "I don't remember everything clearly."

Cass gave a smile then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, touching her forehead with his. "Well, whatever. You're alive now and that's all that matters," she said, to which Cole now gently rubbed his thumb on her thumb.

"Yeah, and you're okay," he gave a smile of relief, before Cass pulled away.

"Hey, you can taste things now, right? Maybe after this we could get some celebratory cake again, like we did after defeating Nadakhan," the master of wind offered, looking excited. Cole looked delighted.

"That'd be great, but there's one thing I want to taste again that's just as good as cake," he told her, to which she gave a curious look.

"What is it?" Cass asked, before Cole sat forward and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"These," the master of earth whispered before returning the kiss from earlier. Though, this time Cass's face didn't become as hot as it used to. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, feeling relieved Cole had the same feelings as her.

"Well, it's about time!" they suddenly heard someone shout, making them both freeze. "I was wondering how long it would take before you two finally kissed."

The two pulled away in an instant, embarrassed as they looked to see Hunter, Sammie, Nathan, Jay, Zane, and Nya standing nearby. Though everyone looked pleasantly surprised by the scene, Sammie looked overjoyed by it. Everyone then noticed Cole's human form.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you got turned back by true love's kiss," Sammie stared in surprise at her brother before walking over and examining his new form and unscathed gi. In return, Cole stared at his sister's now shortened hair.

"No, but who cut your hair!?" he asked. The master of light sighed.

"Killer robot. I wish I at least got a warning about this first though," she told her brother, "I'm not sure if I really like it."

"I think you look beautiful!" Both Cole and Nathan spoke at the same time before looking at each other. Sammie then began to laugh, as well as everyone else.

"Well, I'm glad to know you both have my back then," she said, before Kai and Lilly ran into the room. Hunter acknowledged them first.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up. I was starting to think you guys were too busy making out in one of the rooms," the male master of wind smiled.

"Oh shut up, Hunter," Lilly replied, beginning to blush and crossing her arms. Kai then stepped forward, ignoring Hunter's comment.

"Have any of you guys seen Lloyd? Or Karma? I'm assuming you all haven't," he asked. Nya sighed.

"Unfortunately. I'm starting to think they already reached the President," she said, looking worried. Kai nodded.

"Okay, then I'm sorry to break up the moment but we need to go. There's no telling what's going on upstairs right now," he told them. The others nodded, before getting up and following him out of the dining hall. Though, as they filed into the hall, Cass could already feel a sinking feeling, as she could hear heavy footsteps in the floor above them.

 _Don't let that be some sort of fearsome monster Clouse has created._

 _Lost in Time*_

 _(*No time will pass in this dimension, meaning time is currently frozen in Karma's home dimension.)_

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by pitch black darkness except for the the dim halo that illuminated me. I became confused immediately as to why my abilities with night vision weren't working in this dimension, but I could only assume it was just from the dimension itself.

I proceeded to get up and attempt to look around as I clutched my staff close to my chest, not hearing anything but my own quiet breathing. "Hey, are you guys here too?" I asked and hoped for Alex and Lloyd to still be here with me, but unfortunately they were gone too. I cursed. We must have been separated by the force in the portal.

"Lloyd? Alex? Are you two even here!?" I shouted into the dark abyss that surrounded me. I hoped that I could try to use echolocation like bats do to get myself around, but it didn't sound as easy as it seemed. I sighed when I got no answer.

"Hey! Don't tell me I'm the only one here!" I shouted louder this time, listening to my voice echo throughout the area.

"Karma? Is that you!?" a voice finally shouted back. I assumed that it belonged to Alex, considering how it sounded. It sounded like he was close, yet still far.

"Obviously! No one else you know owns a voice like this!" I replied, sighing in relief that I wasn't alone.

"Well, we _are_ in a separate dimension! Anything is possible!" the master of psion reminded me. I had to admit, he wasn't wrong. Anything could have my voice now.

"Whatever. Where are you!? Can you see anything!?" I shouted, listening to my voice echo again.

"Well, I can't see anything except myself," Alex answered, "but all I know is that Lloyd is pretty close, considering I still have a link to him. Though, my powers don't exactly tell me what walls are going to block me."

"Hi!" Lloyd shouted randomly, announcing his presence as well. It looks like both of them are in the same boat as me. It's probably going to be hard for us to link up again.

"Well, stay where you are. Both of you. I'm going to try and see if I can find one of you," I told them, before trying to think of where I heard their voices. I then walked in the direction I thought I heard Lloyd's voice.

"What about Clouse though? What if he's hiding in the shadows?" Lloyd mentioned then, his voice far off. I wasn't even close to his location.

"Maybe he got separated from us and left us here. He's sly enough to do something like that," Alex suggested, his voice closer. I figured I'd head in his direction, considering he's closer and has a link that tells him where Lloyd is.

"Yeah, but I doubt it. Clouse is the kind of guy who likes to finish whatever business he has. It's why when I went to the Tournament of Elements he was constantly picking fights with my dad," the master of energy said. I could clearly remember that part in Lloyd's retelling of his adventures in Master Chen's palace.

"True," Alex agreed, before speaking again, "Okay, I know this is off topic, but I really question why no elemental masters from the city were invited. I was actually looking for an excuse to barge into Chen's palace and squash his noodle-loving ass not too long ago. I really want the rest of my powers back."

"Well, we found our invite in the city and Skylor was there. Maybe you were just amongst the few that never found their invite. I mean, Karma didn't come along with us anyway. Primarily because we all were separated and I forgot to call her," Lloyd told him, before laughing nervously, "Sorry about that again, Karma."

"No worries. I don't like the idea of getting trapped in _Mortal Kombat_ anyway," I replied, using their conversation as a way to track their voices.

"Yeah. Too bad Chen wasn't doing the announcer voices and yelling stuff like 'Fatality'!" I heard Lloyd giggle as I reached for any possible walls. All I could feel was air.

"I bet that would have made it more fun," I said, smiling in the dark.

"Chen seemed like a huge toddler with too much power when I met him," Alex added, "I doubt he even knows what that game is."

"A huge toddler whose face was the stuff of nightmares," Lloyd laughed nervously. I didn't even want to try imagining his face.

"You're not wrong," the master of psion agreed. I had a feeling I was closer.

"I think I'm close. Stay where you are, Alex, okay?" I told him, still trying to feel my way around.

"I didn't plan on moving yet anyway," the master of psion told me. Considering how much louder his voice was, I had to be close. At this point I was beginning to assume my uncle had accidentally dropped himself in a different dimension, considering that he hasn't tried to attack me yet. Maybe we really are the only ones here, but that would mean we have no way to get back. Uncle or not, the situation is still scary.

Just when I thought I was close, I suddenly felt a hand suddenly cover my mouth and pull me back. I squirmed immediately, swinging my staff, but my limbs were then held still by snake-like lines. Oh no.

"Underestimating your opponent again, are you, Seiko? You really thought I had made an accident?" Clouse whispered next to my ear, one of his fingers moving to where my lines rested beneath my eye. I started to hope someone at least heard my uncle and is coming to help me.

"Hey, do you need me to speak again so you know where I am?" Alex called, to which I could not answer. God dammit. Why can't anyone hear Clouse!? "Karma?" the master of psion called again, awaiting an answer, but my mouth was covered.

"Karma? Are you there?" Lloyd then asked. I only heard my uncle snicker.

"Clueless," he whispered, before grabbing the remaining lines beneath my eye and roughly tearing them out of my skin. I felt power leak out of me as I let out a bloodcurdling scream, my skin beginning to severely burn. I thought I heard someone yell my name, but dizziness was taking over quickly. I couldn't think, and I only continued to panic as I thought I heard my uncle laughing manically. I fell on my hands and knees, feeling weak and betrayed. Even though I knew beforehand that my uncle was a crook, every action of his was still surprising. Feeling betrayed still felt new to me, as if I were in denial that someone I once considered family is now hurting me without any hesitation.

I then heard a grunt, then felt hands wrap around me and lift me from the ground. Though my feet still touched the ground and I ran with them, my dizziness beginning to fade. "Are you alright?" I heard Alex's voice ask, and suddenly I realized why one of the hands was limp.

"My uncle just pulled the freakin' Dark Arts from my body. What do you think?" I replied, finally deciding to open my eyes again. I could see now that Alex had wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders in order to support me. He looked awfully worried and seemed to have wrapped up his broken hand in the bandage that had previously covered his arm. I then heard the master of psion curse.

"Well, that's great. He's probably overpowered now!" he sighed. I glared at Alex.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't even kn-" I began to say, but he interrupted me.

"I'm not blaming you! I just hate that your uncle keeps pulling moves like this."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh for a moment before going on. "With what he keeps doing I'm afraid we might not even make it out of here alive. I really don't want something like that to happen because you guys don't deserve it. Your life's already set on a good path, and I don't want your deadbeat uncle to ruin it. He's already been close to ruining it, and I don't want him to succeed."

I became quiet as we ran to where I believed Lloyd was, considering Alex's words earlier on how he was still linked to him. Then, Alex broke the silence. "Hey, you know what's funny? Earlier you were going on about how many times you've saved me, now I'm here saving you. Not sure if that's some sort of karma or just the tables turning."

"Just what you give you get," I told him, smiling despite the skin beneath my eye still burning. Though, before I could see any kind of smile appear on Alex's face, he was pulled from beneath my arm. I immediately turned around to see my uncle holding Alex up in the air by his ankle with what used to be my lines. The master of psion looked annoyed now as he hung upside down.

"Okay, when I said I wanted to be like Batman, I didn't mean this!" he shouted, trying to swing his fists at my uncle. Clouse didn't look entertained and only looked at me.

"Thought you could run? Without even seeing the true spectacle of owning two forms of the Dark Arts? How shameful, Seiko. You don't even want to see your uncle become the strongest man on Earth," my uncle's voice was laced with poison, his bright purple eyes like daggers. I glared at him whilst reaching for my staff, before realizing I had dropped it. My uncle smirked, then held up my shiny, metal staff. "Looking for this?"

I began to feel panicked, as I had no other weapons and it was hard to use my elemental powers for offense. Though, I could already see a pink aura surrounding it, before it slipped from my uncle's hand and flew straight into mine. I watched as a smirk appeared on Alex's face as my uncle turned to glare at him. "Of course, I forgot about you," Clouse sighed, before I lunged for my uncle. My staff and his sword clashed immediately, his lack of focus making him drop Alex.

I didn't stop. I only kept swinging as fast as I could, managing to strike my uncle across the face and shoulder several times. This rush of power I was feeling was almost overwhelming, as if I never needed the Dark Arts in the first place. Though, my rush was quickly broken by my uncle finally coming to his senses and using his snake lines to throw me back. As I started to get back up though, Lloyd flew past me, landing a kick on the side of Clouse's face. "I can't believe you guys started the fight without me," the master of energy made a fake whine as both Alex and I joined him. I giggled.

"Sorry, we were on our way but then this roadblock showed up," I told him as my uncle got up. Lloyd sighed.

"Who are you calling 'roadblock'!? I am one of the most powerful men in the world right now!" Clouse claimed. Something told me his ego had become inflated.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," Alex laughed, to which my uncle's expression became furious. Instantly, intricate and snake-like lines burst from his hands, and the original marking that had once shown on my face now appeared on his. His pupils became slight slits, while markings ranging from snake-like to intricate began to litter his skin from his hands to his neck. He almost looked like a tattooed monster, but I had to admit, he looked rather fearsome.

"Do you want to repeat that!?" my uncle shouted, his voice slightly warped. Despite looking nervous in his eyes, Alex's smirk didn't falter.

"Sorry, didn't know you had hearing problems, Gramps. I was just telling you to keep telling yourself you're powerful. Lots of kids these days wish they had your confidence," the master of psion repeated, infuriating my uncle. Clouse immediately swung a large line towards Alex, to which he jumped out of the way immediately. Lloyd and I immediately took this as an indication to attack, to which we darted towards my uncle immediately.

Lloyd managed to knee him in the stomach while I used my staff as a bat and went for my uncle's knees. The two of us alternated attacks until Clouse aimed for us, leaving Alex an opportunity to use his powers. The master of psion immediately took this and used it to slam my uncle into the ground a few times before Clouse's lines wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground as well. Then, Lloyd threw multiple orbs at my uncle in an attempt to slow him down, ending up half-successful.

Immediately, I tried to call back my elemental powers, trying to remember what I can and can't do. It feels like it's been too long, but I know for a fact it hasn't been too long. I had to let it all come naturally, but it seemed so hard. Though, I had to focus. I had to remember everything Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon taught me.

I focused as hard as I could, feeling like a beginner at this again. I waited, clenching my fists as I hoped Lloyd and Alex were warding off Clouse. I kinda felt guilty leaving it up to them, but I can't really help without any power, can I? No, that's stupid. I can help without powers, but I'd rather have my powers with me in case everything goes wrong.

Instantly, the feeling came to me, leaving my hands tingling like they had once before. Opening my eyes, I looked to see shadows gathering at my fists. Seeing now that my uncle was heading for me, I instantly made shadow clones of myself and ran towards him. My staff and his stolen sword immediately clashed, but my uncle was kicked away by my six shadow clones at once. With my night vision finally kicking in, I chased after my uncle. Now Lloyd and Alex joined me, fresh bruises and cuts on their faces and arms.

My uncle wasted no time getting up and unleashing his lines again. Though, this time he caught all of us, causing my shadow clones to disappear. Clouse lifted us into the air now, glaring at all of us. "I'm not going to let measly children like you three destroy my plans. Ninjago is mine for the taking and you're not going to stop me!" he shouted, the lines' grip tightening around the three of us.

"God, that sounds familiar," I heard Alex whisper as he tried to pull the line's grip off of his throat. I had to agree. It sounded _quite familiar_. Ironic it's the person who said words like those before noticing that.

"Ninjago has always belonged to the Anacondrai, and I think it's about time they took back their rightful land! It's time for the humans and elemental freaks to be sent back to the dimension from which they came, Hell!" Clouse went on, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"But...aren't you human?" I asked, giving a confused look. My uncle glared at me.

"I'm stuck in a pitiful human body but my soul screams Anacondrai! Just like yours should too!" he claimed, to which I looked at Lloyd and Alex. They both looked pretty unimpressed.

"Uh, sorry uncle, but I'm fine with being human," I told him, giving an are-you-serious look. My uncle stomped in frustration.

"You children don't understand how great it is to be an Anacondrai! You know, if it wasn't for the humans' lousy weapons and tools, the Anacondrai would still be populating the Earth!" he shouted, to which the three of us stopped taking him seriously.

"I'd rather keep things the way they are now, considering the Anacondrai tribes were pretty much full of cannibals," Lloyd sighed, "Does the name 'Pythor P. Chumsworth' ring a bell by any chance?"

I could remember stories Lloyd told me about his adventures with Pythor and how he because the small, bleached snake he is now. I have to say, Pythor is a pretty big jerk.

"No, but I'm sure he was great. And so what if they're cannibalistic!? Humans eat gross foods all the time and worship mutants like you three!" Clouse shouted.

Alex raised his hand. "They don't worship us. In fact I'm 100% sure everyone in Ninjago hates me."

"Whatever! I'm tired of talking! It's time I executed all of you!" Clouse shouted, preparing a line. The master of psion only yawned.

"Good. I was getting bored," he said, before throwing Clouse into the ground again with his powers. The lines then immediately let go of us all, allowing us to attack once again. Though, we all attacked at once this time, including the shadow clones I had spawned before. Everyone's attacks went back and forth with Clouse, most of them only managing to block. We managed to hit him as much as we could though, with Alex's blades only managing to impale my uncle's shoulder once more. Though, one of my uncle's attacks managed to blast us all away, making us tumble to the ground.

I was the first to get up, preparing my staff once more, but then one of my uncle's snake-like lines impaled my right leg, making me cry out. I dropped to one knee, trying to hold the pain in. My uncle smiled victoriously now, as if he thought he was winning. "See, Seiko? This is what happens when you rebel against me. You only end up bleeding to death!" he told me, "It's such a shame, but I guess I could give you an offer,"

"I could spare you if you would just join me again. I'm your last remaining family, Seiko. Do you really want to abandon blood?" he questioned. I didn't have to put much thought into it, but before I could say anything I saw two blades fly into my uncle's stomach.

"Would you shut the hell up already!?" Alex shouted from behind me, to which I turned around to see him sitting up on the ground. He then turned to look at me, nodding. "Kick his ass, Karma."

I smiled and nodded, before turning to my uncle and walking towards him, my smile fading. My uncle continued to stand, despite the crimson stain growing on his stomach. "Why are you even listening to them, Seiko? Don't you see they're lying!? Why can't you see that they're lying!? Why would you trust strangers over your own flesh and blood!?" he exclaimed, looking much more nervous. I glared at him.

"Because these 'strangers' you speak of aren't festering piles of shit who led me to believe hurting my own friends was okay," I replied, holding my hand out to my side and dropping my staff. I watched as a pink aura then surrounded what once was Lloyd's blade and then watched as it flew into my empty hand. My uncle panicked as he pulled one of the blades from his stomach and held it in defense, to which it was flicked from his hand. Clouse then tried to use the lines, but I only shattered them, as they had become weak.

"You...You're a traitor to your family, Seiko! Your mother would never forgive you!" my uncle shouted, but the words just deflected off of me like I was wearing armor. I simply didn't care anymore.

"Sorry, but you've used up all your luck," I told my uncle before thrusting the katana through his chest. "It's time you get what you've given all these years."

Clouse gasped, reaching for my shoulder, but I backed away and let the katana slide out of his chest. I couldn't feel the pain in my leg anymore. In fact I couldn't feel anything. I could only watch my uncle collapse to the floor and let blood spill from his wounds. Nothing in my mind made me hesitant or miss him one bit.

I bent down and took the Realm Crystal from inside his jacket before turning to face Lloyd, who was being helped up by Alex. The two were smiling, looking proud as I brought the crystal back. "I, uh, don't exactly know how to work something like this...so if end up somewhere weird I'm sorry," I told them, staring at the crystal and it's sky blue color.

"No worries. As long as we all aren't separated we'll be fine," Alex said, to which Lloyd cast a questioning glance to him.

"I don't know how I feel about getting stuck with you," he said. I sighed.

"Let's go," I said, before watching the crystal begin to glow. I quickly thought about the President's office, believing thought is what drove this thing. In no time, I felt weightless like I did in times before and felt myself go unconscious for a moment before we landed in the office. My legs wobbled for a moment, but I steadied myself and stuffed the crystal in my pocket. Then, Lloyd handed me my staff in it's dormant state, to which I stuffed it in my thigh pocket.

I then pulled both Lloyd and Alex into a sort of group hug while smiling. "Thanks, you two. Just for being there. I know you really had no choice, but thanks anyway," I said honestly. I really truly was grateful. Lloyd could have just remained on the floor waiting for help. Alex could have just ran like he always used to. Though, instead, they stayed and fought with me. It may be something I'm used to, but something like this still feels new to me in a way. Like something I haven't said 'thank you' for enough.

Though, Alex pulled away as if he were startled, his cheeks a bright pink. "Everything alright?" I asked, giving a confused look. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just...not used to being hugged or anything," the master of psion admitted, looking at the floor. I could understand. Lloyd then sighed and pulled my closer, resting his cheek on my head for a moment.

"Well, anyways, you're welcome, Karma. I'm always gonna be here," he told me. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, even if I'm not around, I'm still somewhere. I'll always have your back," he added, smiling. I smiled as well.

"I should probably get all three of us to a hospital then. We're going to need it," I suggested, but Alex shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. You should get yourself and Lloyd there first," he told me. I raised an eyebrow. Aren't his injuries just as bad!?

"What? Why!?" I asked, concerned. Alex sighed.

"I don't want to make a scene by showing up at the hospital with you two. More than likely they'll call the cops and SWAT just from a glimpse of my face, knowing I'm a wanted criminal and all," he explained, "I don't want you two to get wrapped up in that mess too. You guys already had your troubles with the police."

"What will you do then?" I asked. I had to admit, I'd think I'd feel guilty if I left him behind. The master of psion sighed again and avoided my gaze.

"The authorities are more than likely already here. I'll turn myself in for my fa-I mean the President's death and let them cuff me. It's all I can do," he said, before looking over at the President's desk, "Besides, I have a goal I need to fulfill before everything goes to shit."

I wanted to question what he stuttered about, but I decided not to. It's probably a mistake or a personal thing. I nodded, then watched as he turned away, but he stopped before even took a step forward. "There's a few things I want to say first though," he spoke, continuing to face the opposite way, "I...always kind of thought you guys were cool. Even during the times when I was just this scrawny kid who thought he was everything. I liked to deny that I thought you guys were pretty cool. I was kind of jealous."

Alex laughed nervously. "But anyways. Karma, please think for yourself from now on, okay? I really didn't like the way your uncle was manipulating you-and I'm sorry I contributed to that-and I don't want to see anyone else do that to you. You've got a tough spirit, and seeing someone manipulate it like Clouse did was painful. Don't trust others too easily either. That's how you fell into this mess anyways, right?"

"Yeah," I recalled.

"Sorry about that too, but I was really scared of your uncle at the time," Alex admitted, "But he's gone now. As for you, Lloyd, I don't know you that well so all I can say is...well...stay green and keep being a great leader."

"Thanks, but you're talking like you're never going to see us again," Lloyd told him. I nodded. It sure did seem like it.

"Well, with all I've done, accident or not, I still have to do my time for it all. There's a huge possibility they'll ship me out where no one can see me, so it's better if I just say everything I want to say now, even if it's a jumbled mess," Alex admitted, "I want my words to be a sort of lesson to you two anyway. Like with all I've done. You must not forget your past and what you've done. 'Forgive and forget' isn't a quote you should live by. Change it to 'forgive but do not forget'. That's what I want you both to remember."

'Forgive but do not forget' was a quote I was already living by, but I appreciated his words. I'd call it a friendly reminder, really. Words I really needed to remember, especially in times like these. Perhaps words I should have started life with in the first place.

I watched as Alex began to walk away, but he stopped once again, hesitating for a moment. "Oh, and Karma?" he spoke up.

"Yeah?" I replied. Alex paused once again.

"Thanks for...uh...tolerating me while you stayed with your uncle. You really didn't have talk to me or acknowledge me...or even save me, but thanks. I..." he started, before turning around and smiling, "I think you're the first friend I've ever had. I really don't deserve something like that...but thanks."

I couldn't help but smile once again. Though, if I were to call us friends, our story would be quite an odd one. There's bound to be mental scars from all he's done, but with what Clouse admitted, they don't necessarily hurt as much. In fact, even watching him walk away then kind of made me wish he could come along with us. Even the small wave he made before turning away made me wish he didn't have to wave goodbye.

I waved, then took Lloyd's arm and began to lead him to the door. I had a feeling Alex would continue to hold Lloyd's wounds together until we reached the hospital, and I knew he would. Though what I didn't expect was to hear the voices of guards on the other side of the wall. "-Orders to shoot at will. Yes. The assailant is in our sights...yes sir," a deep voice in the hallway spoke. My heartbeat instantly sped up in panic, knowing their intentions. I turned in Alex's direction immediately, Lloyd giving a confused look as I did so.

"Alex! They're going to-!" I began to shout, but it was too late. Everything moved in slow motion as he turned to look at me to hear what I was about to say, then the sound of gunfire from pistols began. Though some bullets missed, I watched the first bullet strike his shoulder, then watched as another pierced his left lung, then finally watched as the final bullet pierced his heart. In shock, I suppressed a scream as the master of psion fell to the floor, blood already beginning to stain his white shirt.

Lloyd held me back as I watched the pink glow fade from Alex's eyes, before he began to collapse, his wounds reopening. I immediately held Lloyd up, ushering him out of the room so I wouldn't have to look at the scene, but it lingered in my mind like a bad memory. Though, I should feel nothing, shouldn't I? I've gotten closure for the death of my mother with something equal to revenge, correct? So why do I feel so upset? Why am I even beginning to cry like I did for Luo?

Suddenly, I understood why I was feeling this way. I realized that I no longer saw a murderer before me. I saw a puppet, a person who had made mistakes and had been used for far too long. Someone who just wanted to avenge his mother, like I had wanted once. Someone who I had gotten to know so much of this past week, even though I had pushed him away so much within my mind.

Now I understood why my heart ached nearly as much as it had when Luo died. Even though the glimpse of the murderer was still there, I could see someone who had been manipulated, just like I had been. He was someone who was trying to make up for all he had done and was trying to show the world that he could become a better person, but in the end it only lead to his death.

It's just your regular case of karma. No matter what you do, accident or not, it'll still come back. It doesn't care who you are or what you do, it just brings what's coming and moves on like a casual storm. It's going to come for me someday too. For all I've done, I'll deserve it.

I didn't know how to react when my friends spotted us. I didn't even notice the major changes in my teammates until later. I was sort of in a daze, with both Clouse and Alex's deaths occupying my mind. I didn't even notice that Lilly had pulled me into a hug. I didn't even notice that Cole was human yet or that Sammie's hair had become shorter. No, the thought of my bloodstained hands occupied me. I killed my uncle and had felt nothing. He was a horrible person and had committed heinous crimes, but was it really right to kill family?

Well, maybe it was right for him. I'm not sure. Everything's in a jumble for me as my mind's on eleven different things. I couldn't even pay attention to what was happening or where we were going. I could only hope we were taking Lloyd and I to the hospital, even if I couldn't feel the pain in my leg then. I just needed to lie down and take in everything that happened. Though, I knew rest wouldn't be coming soon.

I still had many apologies and explanations to give, as much as I wanted to avoid both them and everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

_July 15th, Ninjago City, 2:30pm_

The past few weeks have been a daze, as I'm aware now that I have yet another family member gone. I only have my father and Uncle Bruce now, and they don't even know I'm the one who killed Clouse. For some reason I can't unsee the blood on my hands, even if I did eliminate another vile soul from this Earth. I get times where my heart beats crazily and I freeze up from even seeing a photo of my uncle. I've had nightmares and my anxiety has gotten progressively worse. Really, for feeling nothing when he died I really am feeling something now. Even if he was more toxic than radioactive waste.

The weeks after the death of Clouse and Alex were perhaps the haziest in my life, but not hazier than the weeks after Luo and my mother's deaths. I can almost barely remember getting my scarf back and apologizing to the team. The memory of announcing Sensei Wu's death to the team is nearly nonexistent for some reason. Though I can remember it clearly, the memory of finding the small packet of ramen in the pocket that stores my staff feels nonexistent too. Even the note with it, even though I can remember the handwriting and words exactly.

 _"As I promised, the first package of ramen I got today. You can lift the curse now...or not. I don't really mind. Just as long as you don't drop a piano on my head or anything. -Alex"_

My friends' reactions to the deaths weren't equal to mine. They were mainly relieved and happy, viewing it all as two less burdens. As for me, I'm torn up, but death has always torn me up. Though, it's not as bad when I don't know the person, but I knew both of them. I got to know them both well. Both not being what they seemed. Now I can't shake these blue feelings.

Inside I've been wishing that I was as careless as my friends to this and wish that I could easily move on, but now that the Day of Ghosts festival is today, I'm pulled back into this hole over all the deaths I've witnessed and heard of the past years. Luo, Misaki, Sebastian, Sensei Garmadon, Morro, Xavier, Estera, my mother, Seok, Marléne, Sensei Wu, Clouse, and Alex. All of them occupy my mind, even if some were horrible. It's unhealthy to dwell on the terrible people amongst the dead, but my mind can't help but bring it into my thoughts. It makes me question what their lives were like before they became who they were, and if they even had the thought of changing their ways.

Later today, I'll have to buy lanterns for those I miss, but I only plan to buy five. No, I'm not buying one for Clouse and I never will. Even though I'm upset over him, never will I ever send him anything like that. As guilty as I feel for killing him, I will still wish that he is burning in Hell, where he belongs. I'll don my traditional wear but think nothing of my vile uncle. That's my plan for today.

Soon, I'll have to clean the graves of my family members and ancestors (excluding Clouse) and spend the day with my father and Uncle Bruce. Then, I'll more than likely take part in the _Bon-Odori_ dance, if today is the right day. My father had once said these traditions in Day of Ghosts for our family originally came from a three day festival my ancestors celebrated known as " _Obon_ ". My father unfortunately doesn't know much about it because my grandparents didn't celebrate it as much, but evidently it was originally only for family only, or so I assume. Now it's changed, as Ninjago's past citizens combined it with a holiday that Cole and Sammie's ancestors celebrated known as " _Día de Muertos_ ", which I think was almost like the _Obon_ festival, except we don't build altars and they don't wear _yukata._

All I can say is that I hope my friends don't think I'm purposefully ignoring them. I'm not. I just can't bring myself to speak, even now as I think of all I did that week. I broke Sammie's bones. I beat up my friends. I let the death of Sensei Wu happen. There's so many things, but I question how nobody knew it was me who killed the police officers that one stormy night. Did they think it was Alex instead? I'm not sure.

"Karma? It's time to go to the festival. Are you coming?" I heard Sammie's voice speak on the other side of my bedroom door as she knocked. I opened my eyes and rose from the cold, wooden floor.

"Yeah, hold on. I'm not dressed," I told her, before wrapping my scarf around my neck and brushing my clothes off. I don't want to dress up now. I can only hope the day for traditional wear is tomorrow.

 _8:30pm_

I sighed as I set my final lantern in front of me and sat down on the grassy hill of the park in the city's east. I had chosen to be alone instead of grouping with my friends in the open area below, sort of because I didn't want Kai to accidentally set the delicate paper of the lanterns on fire again. Though, the other half of my reason is that I felt odd amongst them. Like I didn't fit or they all secretly hate me. Maybe it's true, but I doubt it. I've felt this way ever since my return anyways.

I can hear the happy and optimistic music of the festival playing below, but it doesn't feel right. Before, I'd feel great and hopeful, but now I feel like I've done something wrong. I'm not sure. I even looked down at my lanterns and counted them all three times just to make sure I had five. Then, I started thinking.

I had gotten these for Luo, my mother, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Alex. I wasn't sure if I was doing this correctly now. Was it family members only? Or maybe everything's fine? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get one for Alex. I mean, I never knew him fully. Maybe he's still horrible and I made the wrong choice. I'm not sure.

"I would have thought you would have been with the girls," a voice startled me suddenly, to which I turned around to see Misako walking up, her silver hair tied in a braid that was much more neat than usual. I sighed.

"I just wanted to be alone," I told her before turning back to my lanterns. The old woman took a seat next to me, frowning.

"Karma, you've been alone for the past few weeks," Misako reminded me, "Is it about what happened?"

I looked at the grass for a moment before nodding. "I just feel like you all still view me as an enemy, and I've done so many vile things, I don't know if I even deserve to be here now. I don't know why I'm not sitting in Kryptarium."

"You were brainwashed, Karma. It's not your fau-" Misako started to say, but I cut her off.

"I wasn't brainwashed, it was my own will. I trusted my uncle far too much and gave in to his lies. He promised me power, but I only became a puppet," I told her, before sighing, "I'm at least glad someone exposed the truth to me before that night I killed him, otherwise everything might have been different."

Misako blinked in surprise, then nodded. "I see. Though, you've apologized, haven't you? Everyone's accepted it, right? Then shouldn't you be fine?"

"No, I'm not fine. I killed police officers, Misako! I thought nothing of the people who were waiting for them at home! All the people on that highway I could have killed, what panic did I give them!? The librarian my uncle and I killed, what if she actually had a hunk straight from a romance novel waiting at home for her!?" I started to break down, "The guards! They probably had loving families too, didn't they!? I...I'm a murderer, Misako. I don't even deserve to be known as the pink ninja anymore."

I felt myself choking on tears, but I didn't feel any roll down my face. I could only sniffle and grip my scarf while Misako patted my back. "Yes, those are quite horrible, but I want you to know you still deserve your title," she told me, "You're already trying to redeem yourself. You've apologized and changed your ways. You may keep the memories and scars, but you're already becoming a better person."

I wanted to laugh. "Murderers can't become better people. They stay horrible for life, no matter what they do. I'm ashamed to say I'm one of them now."

"Well, with that attitude you'll stay that way, but I want you to realize that anyone can change, Karma," Misako told me, "Even someone as disgusting as Clouse could have redeemed himself if he just tried."

The old woman paused a moment before going on. "I'm sure you already knew about Garmadon's past as a scary overlord who terrorized villages, and you saw how much he changed when you first came to us, right?"

I nodded and she went on. "He killed many villagers, so when he changed he went to the villages and apologized. Of course, some still banned him, but he still showed them he had become a different man. He was still trying to make up for his mistakes. He even helped with repairs and farming in the villages without them asking!"

"Even I am trying to redeem myself," Misako admitted, before looking at Lloyd, who was sitting with Nathan and Hunter below, "I lost so many years with my son by sending him to Darkly's, all because I only wanted to focus on my work. Though, that was a horrible choice for me as a mother, because I never got to see my baby grow up. Now I'm trying to spend as much time with Lloyd as I can before I expire and no longer have the chance to see him."

I looked over at Misako, who was wiping her glasses. I honestly felt sorry for her, and could understand. It's no wonder that she was with Lloyd a lot. "So, I want you to remember, anyone and everyone can change if they just try, like I am. You can change and be redeemed. Everyone can," Misako told me, putting on a reassuring smile.

Is that why the team let me back in? Is it because I'm redeeming myself? That I'm changing and trying to be better? Do my mother and sister's ghosts even accept me? Is Misako's words really true?

"Besides," the old woman went on, "Who else going to teach him the full potential of his elemental powers?"

I watched as a small green orb escaped Misako's hand and gently floated into the sky before popping like a bubble. I stared, marveling for a moment before I was pulled back into my own thoughts, the surprise that Misako is an elemental master saved for later excitement. I can be redeemed. I'm already on the path to becoming better, aren't I? I just have to apologize to those families, then I won't feel like such a dirtbag anymore. Maybe I'll do the same things Sensei Garmadon did.

It even got me thinking about the fifth lantern, the one for Alex. He apologized for it all, and even told me the truth about my uncle and kind of even saved me in the second dimension we went to. He kept Lloyd's wounds closed, even if they disliked each other. He was really trying to change, wasn't he? He just never got enough time to prove it to the world. I now felt bad that he never got to achieve the goal he talked so much about, even if it was just sitting at the President's desk.

I left the lantern there, and turned to my mother's and sister's. They accept me, don't they? I'm changing and learning, aren't I? I'm trying to be a good person again, and I want to show everyone I'm not going to stay the same. I want to think for myself and keep my tough spirit. I want to be as strong as my mother, but as caring as my sister. I have a strong feeling within me they still love me. I can even hear it now.

 _You've made us proud, Seiko._

I can even hear Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon being proud. I've been on the path to being a better person for a while now, haven't I? My father isn't unimpressed with me. He and Uncle Bruce don't disapprove of me.

I made the mistake of not hearing the announcer below but I quickly caught on with his words once I heard this phrase: "And to light all the lanterns for you all, Mr. Kai Liu, the red ninja!"

"Mr. Liu, would you do the honors?"

"Of course!"

Almost immediately, all the lanterns became illuminated before beginning to steadily float into the sky. The park became aglow with various colorful lanterns as cheers followed. I watched as my own white lanterns gently floated into the sky with the rainbow of lanterns with them. For some reason, it felt like I was choking on tears again. Day of Ghosts is really getting to me, huh?

Before long, I could feel long held tears running down my face as I stared up at the now illuminated sky. Tears that I had not cried all those weeks after everything. Every tear I've held these past three years. It all was coming out in silence. I could feel Misako's hand on my back again as I wiped my face with my scarf, before my attention was turned once again to the fading paper lanterns that littered the sky. I hoped that they could get to the spirits of everyone.

I then looked down at my friends below, taking comfort in their smiling faces. Lloyd, Nathan, and Hunter seemed to be joking and laughing together. Cass, Cole, and Sammie were staring up at the spectacle just as I had been earlier. Kai and Nya looked slightly melancholic. Jay and Zane were staring in wonder at the sky, the master of lightning gripping the android's metal arm. Lilly stood with Yamikani and her father, the three chatting about something unknown to me.

I even saw my friends outside of the team. Skylor was resting her head on Seliel's shoulder nearby, the two looking happy. Ashley and Dogshank (who was turned back into a human) seemed to be joining Kai and Nya. Ronin peeked out from a food vendor's stand with Dareth, the bounty hunter's new eyepatch catching my eye. Nelson was wheeling himself over to Cass's group, looking quite excited as the woman I assumed to be his mother looked on proudly. Cyrus Borg sat happily chatting with the host of the festival and Echo, a new wheelchair gleaming in the light.

I couldn't help but feel joy for the fact that my friends were happy. Nothing's as bad as it used to be, in fact everything is fine now. It's almost like the happy ending in a movie, except it's missing a few people.

I turned to see my father walking up to greet Misako and I, looking more shaven and clean than he used to. Uncle Bruce followed close behind, carrying a tray of _takoyaki_. I smiled, forgetting the earlier blues that plagued me before standing up and walking over to hug my father. Everything began feeling brighter for some reason, and it's almost as if I could feel my mother and sister there. As if my family was united again and living happily. Just like the days at Li Zhao's.

I remember when I wished that happy moments could last forever, but now it seems that they finally will.

Suck on that, Nadakhan. I didn't need your filthy wishes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Aw, that can't be the end Mom!" a young girl pouted as her mother chuckled.

"Sorry Miyako, but it's almost time for you and Séraphine to go train. You want to be like Mom, right?" the mother asked, to which Miyako nodded. Séraphine yawned.

"I had no idea my mom even had powers. Why didn't I get them!?" Séra proceeded to pout. The mother smiled.

"That's because your mother's powers were artificial, but I think having your powers would be cool, Séra. You could technically be the hottest kid at school!" she said, until she heard someone clear their throat. The mother looked up to see Séra's mother, Lilly, standing in the doorway.

"Oh God Karma, don't tell me you were telling her bad puns again. You're worse than Jay," Lilly sighed before laughing. Karma only smiled.

"Hey, Lloyd loves them more than the kids. You should hear his," she told the former turquoise ninja. Séra ran over to her mother immediately, nearly knocking the woman over with a hug. Lilly almost had not aged a day, as her hair was still long and white blonde, but she was on crutches from a recent fight with robbers at a bank in the city.

"I'd rather not," Lilly said, patting Séra on the head, "So, were you telling them 'the story'?"

"Only the best story around. I'd say we should still call ourselves 'The Midnight Two'," Karma smiled. It had been 20 years since the events at the Government Palace. Since then, the team was finally able to bask in peace and settle down. Karma was in her forties now, and raising two children while still being a crimefighter when she could. While her first child, Hyeon, inherited her elemental power of darkness, her daughter Miyako had inherited the elemental power of energy from Lloyd. She knew it would be soon before her husband would be telling Miyako the history of his power and the Golden power.

"You should really turn it into a novel or something. The public's always hungry for information about all of us," Lilly suggested, chuckling. Karma chuckled as well.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

"Should I go get Hyeon then?" Miyako asked her mother, to which Karma nodded. The girl only shouted her sibling's name to make them come out of their room and join everyone in the living room.

"Is it training time already?" Hyeon asked sleepily, their dirty blond hair falling over their eyes. Miyako nodded.

"Yeah, so hurry up ya slowpoke!" the girl demanded her sibling excitedly, to which Karma and Lilly giggled.

"Are you coming along this time?" the former turquoise ninja asked her best friend. Karma shook her head.

"I'd rather stay home today. The pollen level is pretty high and I don't want to be an itchy-eyed mess," she said. Lilly shrugged.

"Alright, I'll bring Miyako and Hyeon back soon then," she nodded, messing up Miyako's chocolate brown hair, "Let's go!"

The house was silent once the four left, leaving Karma to fall back into her thoughts. She looked around the living room, spotting her old magenta scarf hanging off a chair. Old pictures hung on the walls with times with her friends or current family. The master of darkness rose from her chair and walked around the house looking at every framed photo. Every smiling face.

She smiled when she came upon a photo from the times before Nadakhan's crew came about, where everyone had taken a group photo at a fast food restaurant in the city. She chuckled when she saw Jay had stuffed 20 fries in his mouth for the picture.

Karma then moved on to a more current picture, showcasing everyone and their children. It was from the day that Jay and Zane had finally gotten married. The couple stood in the middle while everyone else stood on the sides with their children, either pulling silly faces or smiling. Karma stood on the far right with Lloyd, her head resting on her shoulder while Hyeon and Miyako stood next to them. Before them stood Hunter and Ruby, who had put on sunglasses for the photo with their daughter Scarlet. Next stood Ashley and Nya, who had their adopted son, Shang, sitting on their shoulders.

Beginning the left side stood Kai and Lilly, with their daughter Séraphine standing between the two and sneaking in bunny ears behind her mother. Next stood Cass and Cole with their three children Carmen, Mason, and Aria hanging on their shoulders. Then, lastly, stood Nathan and Sammie with their children Thomas and Layla next to them.

Karma smiled now and leaned against the opposite hall wall. She started to think about the dead. _Wonder what everything would have been like if you guys were still here. Would it be the same? Or would everything be different?_ She thought for a minute again.

 _I hope I've made you proud, Mom. I'm passing on your teachings with care so Miyako and Hyeon grow up to be great like you were._

 _Luo, I'm still as childish as ever. I've recently gotten wrapped up in this cute little cartoon Hyeon watches. It's got so many samurai women! I wish this was on TV when you were still around. Maybe I should give you a copy when Obon comes around again. You'd absolutely adore it._

 _Alex, I have no idea what you'd be up to now but it would probably be no good, knowing you. I haven't forgotten your words, and in fact they've helped me a lot in the past years. I think you'd be relieved that some of your mother's law goals have finally become a reality. I wish you were here to see it. I think you'd flip._

 _Sensei Garmadon, I wish you could see how much your son has grown. He's become quite the great man and a wonderful father. He's been a great teacher to the children as well. I wish you could see them._

 _Sensei Wu, I often miss your teachings and advice. I think you would have been a great teacher for the children. You were for me at least...but I wouldn't let you make the girls sit out like you did with Nya. This isn't medieval times Sensei._

Karma sighed and smiled, then walked into the living room before the blues could consume her again, but she was quickly met by the blaring of breaking news on the radio.

"Breaking news! A hostage situation is currently happening inside the Watanabe Bank Building in the center of the city! Citizens are urged to stay inside and stay away from the area!"

Karma paused for a moment, then grabbed her scarf off the chair in a flash. She then spun, allowing a spinjitzu tornado to envelope her. In no time, she skidded to a stop to stand in a gray and magenta gi. Her mother's chestplate was hidden beneath her scarf and a new ribbon now held her bun in place. Karma prepared her old staff before jogging outside and summoning her dragon.

"Here we go again."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading The Midnight Two series! It's saddening that I have to end it now, but all somewhat decent things must come to an end, right?**_

 _ **I'm not kidding when I say that writing this fic was an experience. Even though by the time I started this volume I lost interest in Ninjago, I still went on with it for the sake of me still being attached to these characters I've created. You all have no idea how much I loved sharing their story with you all.**_

 _ **A huge shout out to TheRealWindElemental and HSBB2 for the creation of the characters Cass, Sammie, Hunter, and Nathan (and the Vegeta chicken and Nappa egg from volume 4), and for help on writing the story ^^ You guys are the absolute best (Charizard Stard Squard 4 lyfe)**_

 _ **A huge shout out to the readers! I can't thank you guys enough for supporting my first serious project with writing ever. I always enjoyed reading your comments and thoughts about the story.**_

 _ **I should inform you all that I will be doing work on volumes 1-3 possibly until the summer of 2017, but I will be working on Party X Party and my original story project as well so it's hard to say when all the work will be completed. All I can say is that volume 1 will be a little shorter and easier to follow.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and see you all soon! I hope good luck comes to you all!**_


End file.
